


alpha vs Alpha

by Artemis_Neardos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha CC-2224 | Cody, Alpha CT-7567 | Rex, Alpha Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Alpha Wolffe, Alpha Wooley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anakin needs therapy, Clone Trooper Culture (Star Wars), Clone dynamics, Cody is TOP bean, Cody is top clone, Comfort, Do not steal or post elsewhere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I only post on this site, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, Intersex Stewjoni (Star Wars), M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC/AlphaARCMedicBones, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pack Dynamics, Smut, Stewjoni Obi-Wan Kenobi, Timeline What Timeline, Unintentional Fox Shade, Wooley is sweet bean, author refers to clones as beans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 67,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Neardos/pseuds/Artemis_Neardos
Summary: Times are changing around the galaxy, but so many still view omegas as weak and lesser. Omega Obi-Wan has tried to hide what he is for most of his life, thanks to prejudice and trauma from his childhood. What Obi-Wan never expected was to find an army of clones, composed of alphas and betas, who view the dynamics in a completely different way than the majority of the galaxy. As time goes on, his relationship with the Vode Pack grows and develops to a point where Obi-Wan starts to find a confidence and pride in being an omega that he’d never thought he’d feel. He also learns that there’s a difference in what the galaxy thinks is alpha and what Alpha really means.This story comes in at a point where Obi-Wan is just starting to feel safe and comfortable with the Vode. We follow him as his relationship with the troopers starts to evolve, with possible flashbacks giving glimpses into the past, and all building to a future that is far different than Obi-Wan ever expected for himself as an omega.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Original Clone Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Wooley
Comments: 533
Kudos: 1094
Collections: Favorite Rereads





	1. The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea come to me while at work and then ended up writing this at midnight. Honestly, I just wanted to write sweet Alpha clones and soft Obi. This is my first time posting, I'm very shy. Hopefully you guys enjoy this. I ask that everyone be kind in the comments.
> 
> The 212th and 501st have been given a joint mission that involves escorting Senator Padme Amidala to a meeting with possible Separatist allies. When Anakin and Padme disagree on the best course of action, their knot head Alpha anger affects the only Omega on the ship, Obi-Wan. The clone troopers have done their best to keep their own Alpha instincts and pheromones from interfering in their duties and conflicting with their nat-born commanding officers. However, Commander Cody and the other troopers of the two battalions have a hard time watching the General get upset and can’t help but step in.

The amount of alpha aggressions coming from the mess hall this morning cycle is almost over powering. Obi-Wan walks along the halls, following the scent of pissed off alpha, and wishing he didn’t have to deal with this; despite being hungry enough to put up with whatever is going on. He had finished his morning routine and found he actually wanted breakfast this morning, so was making his way to the mess. Cody and the men will likely be happy that he’s taking care of himself at least. For as aggravating as it is sometimes, he knows their concern and nagging comes from a good place. Still, he’s hungry and not at all in the mood for over dramatic alphas. He hears the commotion before he even reaches the doors to the mess. There are several troopers milling about outside the door, a mix of 212th and 501st. As Obi-Wan walks up to them he sees Longshot at the head of the group. When the sharp shooter notices their General approaching his expression tightens.

“Sir, might not be best for you to go in right now”, Longshot says evenly.

The other troopers turn and Obi-Wan gets a whiff of  _ protect _ and  _ keep safe. _ He appreciates that the troopers don’t want him getting in the middle of the arguing currently being had in the mess hall, but Obi-Wan wants his breakfast. Irritating alpha posturing isn’t going to get in the way of that. He may be the only omega on the ship, but he’s had his whole life of dealing with hot headed alphas. Instead of commenting, Obi-Wan just gives a casual pat to Longshots shoulder as he passes the man and enters the mess hall.

It’s the time of day cycle on the  _ Negotiator _ where most of the morning shift are getting their caf and breakfast, so the mess is fairly full. A good number of the 501st are onboard with the 212th for a joint mission. They’re currently in hyperspace, and will be for several more days, so there is not a lot to do but to recheck data and plans. Obi-Wan spots Cody sitting with several of the command units for both battalions at one of the tables. Rex must have been sitting across from Cody, but his plate is currently abandoned as the Captain is standing trying to sooth whatever the current disagreement is.

“Again, sending you into a room full of Separatists is dangerous. This could be a trap!”, Anakin snaps.

“Possible Separatists, Anakin. You have no proof that these delegates are an enemy”, Padme growls back.

Ah, this again. Obi-Wan sighs to himself as he steps in line to get his food and caf. As the men realize that he’s standing with them, several move to allow him a head of them. Usually he’d wave them on and tell them to get their food first, but he really is hungry and easily accepts being pushed to the front of the line. Obi-Wan really thought this had all been ironed out in the briefing yesterday when they’d come up with a plan. Senator Amidala was joining the 501st and 212th for this joint mission in an attempt to find a peaceful and diplomatic solution, as well as to hopefully cultivate a partnership that could be a great benefit to the war effort. Their target, per say, was a planetary system that specialized in technology and had a vast network of factories that made them rather wealthy. Obi-Wan and Anakin had been given preliminary information that suggested their target was already aligned with the Separatist, but Padme was certain she would be able to bring them back to the Republic without any violence. Clearly she and Anakin were still not seeing eye to eye on what Obi-Wan had thought was their final plan from yesterday. Obi-Wan has to fight down a wary sigh as he takes his food and caf with a forced smile from the troopers manning the breakfast line.  _ Anakin and Padme really need to get their shit together _ , Obi-Wan thinks as he walks over to join the table where Cody and others from the command crew are sitting. There’s enough space next to Rex’s empty seat that Obi-Wan figures he can squeeze in.

“We have enough evidence to support that they may be the enemy. That this may be a trap. What good is it going to do to send you in there alone in the first place if we’re just going to have to come rescue you anyway?” Anakin snarls, a wave of alpha aggression flaring.

Obi-Wan has to fight down his omega instincts as the force of Anakin's scent hits him. He loves Anakin, but the boy can be a knot head sometimes. Cody notices Obi-Wan coming up to them and he sits up straighter. Something in his body language and scent tells Obi-Wan that he’s happy to see his general, but there is also the undercurrent of unease and uncertainty and  _ protect _ . Obi-Wan would bet that those feelings come from having the two young alphas throwing their aggression out around him, the only omega on the ship since Ahsoka is off helping Plo and the 104th with a mission. He takes his seat next to where Rex’s plate is and the entire table seems to do it’s best not to yank him away from where Anakin and Padme are standing facing off, too into their argument to notice that he’s joined them. 

Obi-Wan reflects briefly on how interesting it is to watch the troopers react to these kinds of situations. Almost all of the clones end up presenting as alphas, with only a small percentage of them being beta. It’s a topic of debate and concern that none have come up as omega; there are accusations that the Kaminoans are culling those that present omega or that they are altering any genes that could cause omega presentation. When Obi-Wan had first started working with the clone troopers he had been worried about having so many alphas together, but it had been a pleasant surprise when he’d been told that the vode held the same pack mentality as Mandalorians. Most of society has alphas at the top of the food chain, with betas in the middle, and then omegas as the lowest in the pecking order. Thankfully most cultures have grown out of mistreating omegas, or seeing them as lesser, but for the most part they still aren't seen as equals. Except in Mandalorian culture, where omegas are at the top with alphas and betas sharing an equal role beneath their omega leaders. For them, omegas are to be cherished, honored, and respected. Obi-Wan is appreciative of the fact that the troopers of the GAR hold to that cultural way of thinking and acting. It had been wonderfully amusing when the troops had found out Obi-Wan was omega. He hadn't thought their respect for him could get any higher, but when he had finally felt comfortable enough to stop wearing his blockers the troops had proved him wrong yet again. The alpha troops also held the view that it was inappropriate and disrespectful to throw their scents around and so they did their best to keep their emotions under control so as not to overwhelm Obi-Wan or anyone else with it.

That being said, there were still times like now when they couldn't hold in the  _ protect _ - _ be calm _ - _ keep safe _ that was emanating all around the mess hall. Like their scent could push out and keep Obi-Wan from having to smell the aggression and irritation coming off of the two arguing alphas. He wasn’t sure if the men were aware they were doing it, but he was thankful of their underlying intent either way.

The sudden scent of  _ anger  _ and  _ fight  _ flares heavily and in the next second Anakin's hip bumps the table harshly. Apparently Padme had given him a small shove when he wouldn't get out of her way. Obi-Wan takes a fortifying breath and tries to exude enough calm to sooth Anakin and Padme, as well as the troops who are getting more and more fidgety.

“Perhaps the two of you could stop arguing about something we finalized yesterday”, Obi-Wan says evenly before taking a bite of his food.

“It’s not finalized”, Anakin snaps though he’s still looking at Padme, “This plan is too risky.”

“Oh please”, Padme growls back, “What is it you say Obi-Wan, nothing good comes without a bit of risk?”

“Yes, and we’ve weighed the risks here. Our plan takes into account as much as we can with the information that we have. There’s little use in fighting over it when we don’t really have many other options”, Obi-Wan answers.

Anakin turns to Obi-Wan and lets out a deep growl that borders on challenging. Rex moves like he’s going to try and pull Anakin back, but thinks better of it at the last second, and instead just stands close. Cody shifts in his seat, prepared to stand between Obi-Wan and Anakin if need be. All around them troopers tense like they are ready to form around Obi-Wan against the angry alpha. It’s a testament to their beliefs though, that none of them intervene. They know Obi-Wan is capable of defending himself, they will wait for direction from him. Obi-Wan has raised Anakin since he was a boy, this is really nothing new. Unfortunately, Padme seems to think Obi-Wan needs someone to stand up for him.

“Don’t you get growly at him, Anakin. Obi-Wan is right, this is the best plan we have that gives us a diplomatic solution.”

Anakin turns back to growl at Padme and Obi-Wan decides he’s had enough of this. Obi-Wan stands from his seat and gives a low warning growl of his own while purposefully keeping his scent calm and pleasant. It’s  _ back off _ and  _ respect me _ , but also  _ calm down _ . 

“That’s quite enough from both of you”, Obi-Wan says coolly, “Anakin, we have a plan and we will keep to it unless more information becomes available to necessitate altering our current course. Senator Amidala, I appreciate your tenacity, but engaging in behavior such as this isn’t helping any. I suggest both of you calm down and remember that we are all on the same side and need to work together.”

Padme has the good grace to look slightly apologetic and remains quiet. Anakin on the other hand seems to not be ready to back down just yet. The young alpha releases a fresh wave of aggressive scents and Obi-Wan plants his feet against the urge to step back. The instinct to look away from the angry alpha makes Obi-Wan's own irritation flare. He resolutely keeps eye contact with Anakin. His student hasn’t been this irrationally knot headed in years.

“That’s enough Anakin. Either calm down or-”

“ _ Don’t _ tell me what to do”, Anakin snaps.

He takes a step into Obi-Wan's space to where he has to look up to keep eye contact with the alpha. It’s an insult that Anakin's voice has just the barest hint of alpha persuasion in it. Obi-Wan sees that Anakin is trying to push his privilege here. The young man is purposefully trying to be intimidating and commanding. It’s hurtful that Anakin would treat Obi-Wan this way when he knows better. It’s hurtful, embarrassing, and insulting that Anakin would choose to act this way in front of their men.

“Watch your tone Anakin”, Obi-Wan warns softly, “You need to calm down. This is not how Jedi act and certainly not how a General should act in front of their soldiers.”

Anakin just seems to take those words as one more challenge. The young alpha lets out another aggressive and challenging growl, flashing his fangs, and moves to take another step. They would have been chest to chest if not for an arm coming up and ever so gently nudging Anakin back. Obi-Wan looks to find Cody standing next to him with his arm between Anakin and Obi-Wan. The scent of _ protect _ - _ challenge _ - _ stay calm _ coming off of the Commander is hardly dampened, but Obi-Wan can tell that even now Cody is trying to keep his scent contained out of respect. It only smells so strongly, Obi-Wan realizes, because the scent is coming from every other trooper as well. Rex has stepped closer and several of the command are now standing behind Obi-Wan, patiently at the ready.

“With all due respect General Skywalker, General Kenobi is right. I think you need to calm down”, Cody says.

The Commander's voice is quiet and calm, but there's a hint of a growl catching in his chest as he breaths. _ Strong, respectful Cody _ , Obi-Wan thinks proudly. Anakin lets out a threatening snarl and Cody seems to lose a bit more of his patience.

“You're acting like a knot head, General. You’re being disrespectful to your friend and mentor and to our omega General. I am respectfully requesting that you back off and calm down, sir", Cody seems to fight to keep from outright growling.

Cody’s scent has gone thick with alpha intent. The  _ challenge _ and _ protect _ gives the Commanders naturally earthy scent a deeper wood smoke and clove note that has something in Obi-Wan uncurling and purring in approval. ‘Our omega General’ he’d said. Obi-Wan does his very best to keep the pleased approval form leaking into his own scent. He’s tried to not acknowledge to himself how attractive the troops are, particularly Cody. He’s tried not to notice how their respectful traditions and alpha dynamics set his own omega instincts at ease. As Anakin’s growl gains a bit more base, Padme steps up to him and gently lays her hand on his arm. His growl cuts out, but he keeps on glaring at Cody. Obi-Wan is so very done with this drama, he decides. He’s lost his appetite and at this point just wants to go to one of the meditation rooms to calm his mind. Between Padme and Anakins knot head posturing and Cody and the troops attractive protectiveness, Obi-Wan thinks he’s due some peace and quiet to sort himself out.

"Let it be Cody”, Obi-Wan says, breaking the tension in the room, “I've had enough with abrasive alpha posturing for today.”

"Of course, sir”, Cody steps back respectfully. 

It’s another testament to how wonderful Cody is, that he willingly backs down from an alpha challenge at Obi-Wan’s direction. He doesn’t take it as a knock to his pride or an insult to his alpha nature. Cody, like so many of the troopers, sees it as an alpha respecting the wishes of the omega above him. At least that’s the impression Obi-Wan gets. Obi-Wan steps away from the table and gives the men, Anakin, and Padme a final look.

“If anyone needs me, I will be in the training or meditation rooms. I will keep my comm on.”

With that, he leaves the mess hall and his unfinished breakfast.

…

Obi-Wan spends several hours between the meditation room and then the training room where he goes through all of the forms and katas until his body is pleasantly sore, then he goes back to the meditation room. He’s thankful once again that they are in the middle of hyperspace and there’s really nothing for him to do until they get more intel on their current mission. After the drama of this morning he’s been trying to calm his mind through motion and stillness. Trying, but not having much luck. Obi-Wan sits in the meditation room, body sore from training, but his mind still churning and buzzing. It’s partly from Anakins pushiness and the arguing between his former student and Senator Amidala, but also partly Obi-Wan's own reaction to the scent and action of Cody and the other troops. Obi-Wan has always done his best to keep his instincts from driving him. Even outside of being an omega and Cody being alpha, the Commander and his brothers are strong, brave, loyal, faithful, and respectful.  _ And very attractive _ , Obi-Wan's mind throws out. He takes a deep breath and tries again to center himself. No matter what the real cause of his current discontentment is, he’s still very unsettled and both his rational mind and his emotional instincts can’t seem to find a sense of calm. Obi-Wan finds it irritating that he’s unable to release his emotions to the Force, unable to find an inner balance. He’s upset that he’s upset, which just makes him more upset.

He’s being irrational, he knows, but that doesn’t seem to be helping. With yet another heavy sigh Obi-Wan decides that he might as well give up trying to meditate. Perhaps he’ll go see if he can find some paperwork to do. Another sigh as he stands and heads for the door. This is how he knows he’s fallen down some hole of irrationality: he’s going to go  _ look _ for paperwork to do. As Obi-Wan steps out into the hall something in the back of his mind twinges. Instead of going to his office to look for paperwork, he decides to follow the feeling at the base of his skull and starts walking. Obi-Wan releases himself to the feeling and allows his feet to wander and carry him wherever he’s being led. He’s not sure what he’s following exactly, but he’s on his own ship and surrounded by his men, so he knows he’s safe. Perhaps he should deviate and go get a cup of tea. His feet apparently have different plans as he finds himself walking down the halls towards the recreational rooms near the crew quarters.

Obi-Wan is just about ready to turn around when he turns a corner and spots Cody and Rex coming down the hall in his direction talking quietly to each other. That little twitch at the back of his mind twinges again. He resolutely tries not to acknowledge to himself that neither alpha is wearing their armor and they look rather good in just their blacks and boots. Cody straightens his posture the second he notices Obi-Wan and his head tilts in one of his respectful differential way that Obi-Wan always finds rather endearing. Rex notices him at Cody’s expression and both clones stop and move to one side so that Obi-Wan can approach them as he wishes. It’s one more habit that hardly any alphas outside of the vode partake in that Obi-Wan greatly appreciates. There’s a faint whiff of  _ uncertain _ - _ hopeful _ - _ protect _ in the air around the two men.

“Gentleman”, Obi-Wan says with a smile and a nod as he walks up to stand with them.

“Sir”, both troopers say in unison, then Cody says, “is everything alright, sir?”

“Yes, all’s good here Cody. I was just letting my feet carry me down random halls to avoid voluntarily doing paperwork.”

At this Rex gives a huffing laugh and a large grin. Cody looks like he’s fighting a smile as well and his scent takes on notes of his amusement. Obi-Wan finds comfort in their easy expressions and calm scents. Or almost calm scents. There's that faint trace of uncertainty again and it reminds Obi-Wan of melted resin.

“Perhaps I should be asking you if everything is alright”, Obi-Wan says through forced calm while keeping on his casual smile.

Instead of answering immediately, both alphas glance at each other. They seem to have a silent conversation for a moment before turning back to Obi-Wan. He doesn't take offense to the silent communication. He’s learned that the clones, the vode, have their own unique way of doing things and that includes communicating and understanding one another without ever saying a word.

“We feel like we should apologize for what happened in the mess hall this morning, sir”, Rex says.

“And for how we reacted”, Cody adds with a nod of agreement.

Obi-Wan is surprised. That’s not what he was expecting. That the clones thought that Anakin and Padme should apologize perhaps, or that Obi-Wan should apologize for how his former student acted, but the troops themselves certainly had nothing to apologize for.

“Why do you feel you should apologize? None of you were in any way at fault.”

“We just...don't want you to think that all alphas act like how General Skywalker and the Senator were acting. No disrespect to them, sir, but they were acting like knot heads and that’s no way to behave. Especially how the General was treating you, sir”, Rex says confidently.

_ Ah… _ Obi-Wan probably should not be surprised now that he thinks about it. The men view the alpha/omega dynamic differently than most of the galaxy. Obi-Wan also respects Rex for speaking up against how Anakin and Padme acted. The Captain isn’t being disrespectful or overly critical, he’s reacting according to his own cultural understanding to what he, and his people, perceive as a slight against Obi-Wan as an omega.

“I understand and appreciate that, Rex. I assure you I don't take their actions to heart. They both will come around soon and see how irrationally dramatic they acted”, Obi-Wan considers his next words and decides to add, “and I certainly know better than to ever think so negatively of you and your men, based on how Anakin acted. You’ve all proven yourselves time and again as exceptions to how most alphas around the galaxy act.”

Rex relaxes slightly, but there’s still a line of tension visible in his shoulders. Obi-Wan's attention is drawn to Cody as his Commander gives a quiet huff that sounds almost sad. Under Obi-Wan's gaze the alpha seems to hunch in on himself self consciously. Even still, Cody looks Obi-Wan in the eyes when he speaks.

“We still should apologize for how we reacted. I-I need to apologize, sir. I know you can handle yourself, but I still stepped in like a posturing alpha idiot. And our scents got a little out of our control. I’m sorry, General Kenobi.”

_ Sweet Cody _ , Obi-Wan thinks fondly. Really, how lucky Obi-Wan is that these strong and proud warriors are such wonderful alphas.

“There’s no need to apologize, Cody. I assure you, I took no offense to you and the men wanting to protect me. Yes, I can take care of myself, but it’s good to know that I’ll have you men in my corner if ever needed”, Obi-Wan is ready to leave it at that when the twinge in the back of his head sparks again and more words pour from his mouth, “as for your scents, it’s never unpleasant, this morning included. Quite the opposite actually.”

Cody and Rex both look a little startled, yet pleased, at his words. Obi-Wan has the urge to go throw himself out of the airlock at such blatant words. Really, he practically threw how he feels out there. He’s seriously considering running from this conversation when he catches the sound of a pleasant rumble, the vibrations at just the right frequency to calm his nerves. That tightness in the back of his neck easing ever so slightly. Obi-Wan can't help but let his scent take on a faint note of pleased contentment and he leans forward, but then belatedly realizes that he’s leaning well into Cody’s personal space. Quickly he steps back and looks up to see if he’s upset his Commander. He’s surprised to see both Cody and Rex looking a little startled as well and the rumble cuts off.  _ They were purring _ , Obi-Wan realizes faintly as he tries to fight the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Sorry, sir. That was inappropriate and-”, Cody rushes to say.

“No”, Obi-Wan interrupts quickly, “not at all. I just don’t think I’ve ever heard any of you purr. Forgive my reaction, I was the inappropriate one this time.”

“Not at all, General Kenobi. We try not to invade anyone’s privacy, that’s why you've never heard it. But, uh, it’s nice to know that you don’t mind our scent and it, uh, just kind of came out”, Rex murmurs with a bit of pink in his cheeks.

Obi-Wan stares at the Captain, captivated. He’s never seen Rex look so...bashful. He’s never seen an alpha so open either. Except he has. All of the clones are open and honest in their behavior with Obi-Wan. They may try to tamper their scents out of respect, but they've never treated him as lesser or tried to be fake with him, never tried to be aggressively assertive or dominating like so many alphas Obi-Wan has dealt with over the years. Completely without meaning to, a brief hitching purr escapes Obi-Wan before he can swallow it down. Both Rex and Cody straighten like they've been poked with an electric prod, but then they both relax and almost hesitantly the deep rumble of their purr starts back up. Again, Obi-Wan feels some of the tension in him loosen at the sound and the way both alphas scents deepen with contentment and calm.

“Sir”, Cody says quietly, “We- I mean- Rex and I and the men, we have something that may help. You don’t have to see it or do anything, but we couldn't help ourselves. We wanted to apologize for this morning and we felt bad at how General Skywalker treated you.. So we...made...something…”

Cody's words trail off and his scent gets a little more uneasy, but his voice is even deeper as he speaks through his purr and it has something inside Obi-Wan practically melting.

“Something for you…”, Rex adds hesitantly over his own purring rumble, earning him an uncertain wince from Cody.

Obi-Wan can’t help the way his body goes warm and he has to work hard to keep his scent in check. 

“You men made something for me?”

"Please don't feel obligated or anything and we mean no disrespect", Cody is quick to say.

“I would never think such a thing, Cody”, Obi-Wan takes a moment to consider and then decides to trust his men and his instincts, “very well, show me what you’ve made.”

Obi-Wan makes a motion for Cody and Rex to lead the way, but true to their different alpha nature they both step to flank him and it’s Cody that is motioning for Obi-Wan to lead.

“It’s in rec room 5, sir”, Cody says with another one of those endearing differential head tilts.

With a nod Obi-Wan takes the lead and heads back down the hall in the direction Cody and Rex had been coming from before. Rec room 5 is one of the mid sized rooms the troopers use as a more intimate and close quarters hang out space to play sabacc and lounge together. Obi-Wan doesn’t go this close to crew quarters and general berthing if he can help it. The only reason being that he doesn't want to intrude on the men's space and as a commanding officer he feels like his men deserve a space that is there’s away from having to worry about him or the chain of command. Obi-Wan knows for a fact that when the men cross the invisible line separating ‘their space’ from the rest of the ship, GAR chain of command drops away and it becomes a pack mentality and pack chain of command. There’s no disillusion to the contrary and Obi-Wan doesn't see anything wrong with it. He fully believes that they all deserve a place to fully be themselves and not worry about what society or politics or anyone tells them they have to be.

Obi-Wan is not sure exactly how he knows when they cross that threshold out of GAR into Vode territory, but he feels it. He notices how Rex falls to walking just a step behind Cody, how Cody seems to both relax and stand taller all at once, and how his own omega instincts start to settle. This is clearly the mens area. The scent in the air is made of the collected troopers unique scents and something pure alpha that all of the vode share, even those that present as beta. It’s strong, confident, and most importantly of all it is safe. Obi-Wan can honestly say that he’s never felt this calm and safe walking into an area that he knows belongs to only alphas and a few betas. He knows that even though he’s omega, his word and actions will be respected and honored with these men. And even if for some reason any of the troops give him trouble or act out, Obi-Wan knows in his core that Cody will stand up for him. He’s fairly certain that within the troopers of the GAR, in the vode pack, Cody is head alpha.

As they get closer to the rec rooms there are more and more troopers walking the hall, coming in and out of rooms, or simply standing and leaning in the halls talking and laughing together. Cody had said that the men had made him something so it's not odd that most of the men seem to not be shocked at his presence. Tup and Longshot both stumble out of a room on the right laughing and joking and almost run into Obi-Wan. Longshot does some truly impressive footwork to keep from barreling into his General. The warning growl that resonates out of Codys chest makes everyone in the hall go stock still, Obi-Wan included. The sound is deep and full of base with a gravely rattle, the Commanders gaze set into a hard glare, both of which would have Obi-Wan trembling in fear if it had been trained on him. Poor Longshot looks startled and mildly terrified.

“General, sir. I am so sorry!”, Longshot squeaks.

“No need to apologize at all, Longshot. That was very impressive maneuvering”, Obi-Wan says as he waves away Longshot's apology.

There’s still the low sound of Codys growl resonating down the hall and everyone is still holding unnaturally still. Obi-Wan turns to look at his Commander and cant help but feel fondly exasperated. Cody means well, he knows, but there’s no reason for this.

“Cody”, Obi-Wan says softly and delights in the way the growl instantly cuts out when Cody’s gaze turns to Obi-Wan.

He can’t help but smile at Cody before turning back around to Longshot and Tup. He gives both men a smile as well and pats on the shoulder as he passes them. He looks over his shoulder once he’s a few steps away and sees Tup and Longshot both tilting their heads to the side, eyes downcast, as Cody and Rex pass them. Once Cody and Rex are back at his sides, Rex still a step behind Cody, Obi-Wan turns back to continue on their way. As they go down the hall, none of the men that heard Cody growl move until Obi-Wan passes them. Clearly Cody’s command had been to not move until Obi-Wan had passed. It’s interesting to see how the men interact in their own space. This is the most he’s ever seen the men allow their alpha instincts out. Obi-Wan feels honored that they all feel comfortable enough to allow him to see this side of them, as individuals and as a people. They turn one final corner and rec room 5 is a door in the middle of the hall on the right. There’s about 15 troops, a mix of 212th and 501st milling around outside the open door and they all turn when Obi-Wan, Cody, and Rex turn into the hall. The men all smile and several greet Obi-Wan as they walk up to the door. Just as Obi-Wan is about to enter, Cody touches his arm. Obi-Wan is once again touched at how Cody doesn't force him to stop, just gives a simple touch to request the omegas attention.

“General, you aren't obligated or anything. If we’ve overstepped or you don’t like it, just let us know”, Cody says and Obi-Wan can tell that he’s forcing himself to be calm and collected.

Obi-Wan is now beyond curious.

“You all made something for me, correct?”

Cody nods.

“And you said you couldn’t help yourselves. Is this something your alpha instincts were compelling you to do?”

Cody makes a face and a slightly unhappy noise.

“Yes and no. It’s-we felt like we needed to partly because of our alpha instincts, but also… We would have done it anyway because we wanted to do something for you. You can say all you want that this morning didn’t bother you, but I caught a whiff of your fear, your hurt, and I… I wanted to make it better. At least, we felt like we could offer you something to ease any discomfort”, Cody clears his throat and glances away before bringing his gaze back to meet Obi-Wan’s, “I understand that in some cultures it may be more...intimate, or mean something more than just comfort and respect. We weren’t sure how this would be taken, but please know that we mean no disrespect or anything negative, sir.”

Cody almost looks like he’s blushing. Rex and several of the men actually are a little pink in the cheeks and most look bashfully hopeful. Obi-Wan trusts these men completely. He trusts and respects these alphas.

“I will withhold judgement. But I promise to be honest with however I feel”, Obi-Wan offers.

Cody looks appreciative of Obi-Wan's understanding and motions for Obi-Wan to continue on leading the way into the room. There are more men inside all lounging around and they all go quiet as Obi-Wan and his followers walk in. The room is large enough to fit about a hundred of them, with several monitors for holos along the walls and it looks like the men have pushed all the couches and chairs in the room to form a barrier around the far corner of the room. Obi-Wan walks further in and sees Waxer, Boil, Fives, and Echo leaning on the back of the two couches that seem to be making the ‘entry way’ into the little corralled off corner. The four men give him nervous smiles as he walks up and once he looks at what they are guarding, he understands all of their hesitation and uncertainty.

In the corner they have laid out several mattresses to create a large laying space, created a mini wall around the edge on top of the mattresses with pillows and cushions, and then piled many blankets and more pillows inside. It looks like a very comfortable place large enough for five or six adults to lay together. The chairs and couches are all pushed to create a corral like barrier between the comfy corner and the rest of the room. It would also be a comfortable place for anyone not laying on the mattresses to sit or lounge while being lookouts or guards.  _ It’s a nest _ , Obi-Wan thinks dazedly. The men built a nest for him, in their space, so that they could protect him. If they had hung curtains up it may as well have been a den. Obi-Wan swallows the emotions threatening to rise within him at the thought of these wonderful alphas making a den for him. It’s both amazing and slightly frightening that they made him a nest. That twinging tension at the base of Obi-Wan's skull fades away and he can’t help himself as he steps past the couches and up to the nest. Overly careful, he kneels down and lays a hand on the mound of pillows creating the nest wall. They are comfortable yet sturdy, a good nest wall. He presses down on the edge of the mattress, it’s a pleasant enough firmness despite being standard GAR issue.

His instincts are screaming at him to test the nest out, but his logical mind is reminding him that he is a Jedi General. He’s an omega Jedi General and his alpha Commander and his men made a nest to comfort him. He stands back up on shaking legs and turns to look at Cody and the other troopers. He’s only slightly surprised to see that none of them have entered the nest coral, Cody and Rex are standing at the entrance made by the two largest couches and more of their men are scattered around the room or leaning on the outskirts.

“You made me a nest?”, Obi-Wan asks softly.

“Yes, sir. We know that it’s seen as an intimate thing and some people prefer to make their own nests, but...”, Cody answers just as softly, trailing off and sounding nervous.

“But you made this nest for me, right?”, Obi-Wan asks again, the last little logical part of him needing that last bit of confirmation.

“Yes, sir. It’s for you”, Cody acknowledges.

Obi-Wan nods and turns to look back at the nest, then back to Cody. Something still isn't right. He wants to get in the nest, but there’s still one thing he needs to clear up.

“You-we can get more blankets or pillows if you want, sir”, Cody says anxiously, clearly still uncertain of how Obi-Wan feels about the men making a nest.

“I may need more once I get in and move things around. But…”, Obi-Wan pauses and after a moment decides to trust himself to the will of the Force, “I have one request of you all.”

Instantly all of the men stand straight and look focused. Obi-Wan calls it a request, but the men look ready to take orders.

“Yes, sir”, Cody prompts instantly.

“If it makes any of you uncomfortable, please know you don't have to-”

“Whatever it is, sir, I’m sure it’ll be alright”, Rex interjects bravely with obvious curiosity.

“Please don’t call me ‘sir’. You built me a nest and… I would feel more comfortable if while in this space, you could call me by my name. I-I don’t want there to be ranks of the GAR here. This is a safe space for all of us.”

Almost instantly all of the men relax. Rex grins wide and Cody looks relieved.

“Of course, Obi-Wan. It’s just us here”, Cody promises gently.

Obi-Wan makes eye contact with Rex and several others, receives nods and smiles, and feels better. There will still be a pack mentality, still a system of order as who holds higher pack rank than others, but it’s different than their ranks within the GAR. It’s more natural and instinct based, it’s safe for all of them to be themselves here. With a final nod, he turns back to the nest and toes off his boots. He also pulls off his belt, obi, and outer tunic and neatly folds and sets them on the edge of the nest with his boots. Carefully Obi-Wan steps over the pillow wall and into the nest. He makes it a step or two before sinking down to his hands and knees and allowing himself to feel his omega instincts. He crawls to the center of the nest and starts arranging the blankets and pillows. As he works, the tension inside of him starts to fade away. A low purr calls for his attention and Obi-Wan looks up from the blanket he’s currently rubbing along his cheek to get his scent over it.

Cody is standing just outside the couch barrier with several more blankets in his hands. Rex, Waxer, and Boil are also there with some extra pillows. Cody gives a questioning tilt to his head and his purr takes on a higher note.  _ He’s waiting for approval to enter the nesting area _ , Obi-Wan realizes suddenly. Obi-Wan finally can’t fight it and his own chest and throat vibrate with the strength of his purr. He nods his approval for Cody and the men to enter. Cody steps right up to the edge of the nest and sets the blankets within the pillow wall, the other men lay their offerings just outside the pillow wall. Another acknowledgement of Cody’s higher pack status, his offerings enter the nest first. Obi-Wan spends several long minutes arranging and taking pillows and blankets from Cody as the men bring them to the nest corner. Soon, the nest is full, Obi-Wan's instincts are mostly satisfied, and many of the troops are lounging and getting comfortable on the couches and chairs around the nest. Some look to be posted as guards and Obi-Wan would almost bet that there are men in different halls within vode territory keeping watch. Obi-Wan settles himself under a mound of blankets. Then turns. After a minute he shifts again. Another minute and a slightly frustrated huff cuts off his purring. Cody and Rex are instantly shifting where they have stationed themselves at the edge of the nest, clearly unhappy that their omega is uncomfortable.

“What do you need, Obi-Wan?”, Cody asks as he shifts like he’s going to get up.

Obi-Wan knows what he wants but is embarrassed to ask for it. It would be breaching the chain of command. It would be inappropriate. It would be acknowledging his attraction and feelings for these men. But they did build this nest for him. They have always treated Obi-Wan with respect and compassion. They all did agree to leave GAR rank at the door and allow themselves to be openly themselves in this space.

“Would… I mean, if you’re comfortable with it, would you and Rex like to join me?”

He can’t stop the blush that he knows is burning his face, but the look of pride and excitement that crosses Rex and Cody’s faces is well worth any embarrassment he may have felt. With great care Cody climbs into the nest and as he crawls over to where Obi-Wan is, he keeps his eyes respectfully downcast and his movements slow.

“Is- I mean, may I try something that may help you get more comfortable?”, Cody asks with a whisper.

Obi-Wan can only nod, completely taken with this strong, proud alpha, and how he’s such a gentle and compassionate person when it comes to taking care of Obi-Wan and his nest. As if proving his point even more, Cody tugs some of the pillows and blankets around behind Obi-Wan and then he’s motioning for the omega to lean back into the pile; it’s even more comfortable and supportive than how Obi-Wan had it. Obi-Wan’s purr hitches in his throat as it tries to start back up, but he’s not completely content yet. Giving in to his instinct he reaches up to tug Cody down so that the alpha is laying next to him. As if this action, Obi-Wan's touch, has flipped a switch in him Cody moves so that he’s laying next to Obi-Wan and gently cradling the omega to his broader form. Cody settles and as Obi-Wan moves another blanket around they both look to Rex who is still waiting for approval to enter. With a nod from Obi-Wan, Rex crawls in to join them. He keeps his head tilted respectfully as he settles on Obi-Wan’s opposite side. Now effectively sandwiched between the two alphas Obi-Wan's purr starts up strong and loud and less than a heartbeat later, Cody and Rex’s own purrs join him. This is the most content and safe Obi-Wan has felt in years.

“More of the men may join us”, Obi-Wan whispers as he curls more into Cody’s strong chest.

He feels Cody make several hand signs, then he can tell by smell that Waxer, Boil, Fives, and Echo are joining them in the nest. Once the four newcomers have settled down around the bottom of the nest, the room fills with the sound and scent of content and happy alphas and omega. 

“Thank you, Alphas”, Obi-Wan murmurs in sleepy contentment.

He doesn't get a verbal answer, but the men’s purring may have been as loud as the engine as the volume ratcheted up in happiness. Obi-Wan could feel Cody and Rex’s contentment as their deep basey purrs vibrate against his chest and back.  _ This _ , Obi-Wan thinks just before sleep claims him.

The End


	2. Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan spirals into a drop. Luckily the vode pack is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this very quickly while extremely tired, but I'm fairly happy with how it came out. The planet and king in this fic were ones I just came up with for the story. I am enjoying creating more of this AU and working the characters into it. I've already got an idea for brining in the WolfPack and others in later chapters, but I can't guarantee when those will be posted at this point since I'm still working on finishing two longer stories/series. As always, please be kind. Peace and good vibes to all.

“I will not suffer the foolishness of an omega. Nor the distractions they may cause.”

Master Qui-Gon doesn’t know Obi-Wan is eavesdropping. Fourteen year old Obi-Wan can’t quite bring himself to care that his current behavior is less than Jedi like. It’s Quinlans fault anyway; his beta friend had dragged him along on another one of his crazy late night adventures. Obi-Wan, Quinlan, and Bant had snuck out after bedtime to go visit Dex for midnight pancakes. As much as Obi-Wan hated breaking the rules, he loved Dex’s pancakes even more. The three friends had been sneaking back into the temple when they'd had to duck into an empty training room to avoid Qui-Gon and Master Yoda. The two alphas were arguing quietly, but it was obvious as they passed what the subject was. Obi-Wan being an omega had never really caused him any problems, but he was not blind to the fact that some Masters preferred to not have omega padawans. He’s just never heard a Master word their concerns so rudely or sound so vehement in their dislike of having an omega padawan. Obi-Wan doesn’t hate being an omega, it’s not like his secondary gender is something he can help or change.

“Disgrace your padawan this way you should not. Especially one as capable as young Obi-Wan”, Master Yoda says evenly as the two alphas pass the doorway where the younglings are hiding.

“Capable he may be, Master Yoda, but that does not change the fact that omegas can pose certain difficulties on missions”, Qui-Gon responds just as evenly.

Squished in the doorway next to him, Obi-Wan feels Quinlan tremble with suppressed anger. The beta has been a good friend to Obi-Wan and he’s never been ok with anyone disrespecting omegas.

“Your padawan Obi-Wan is, Qui-Gon. Treat him well and train him you will. The will of the Force it is”, Master Yoda says as glares over at the other Master.

Qui-Gon gives a noncommittal hum and the two Masters continue down the hall. After they disappear around a corner the three younglings wait another minute before creeping out and tiptoeing their way back to their rooms. None of them talk until they get to where they have to split their separate ways.

“Don’t let Master Qui-Gons words get to you, Obi. Being omega doesn’t make us any less or weak or anything like that”, Bant murmurs quietly as she wraps her arms around Obi-Wan's shoulders.

Obi-Wan can only give a quiet nod. He knows deep down that there’s nothing wrong with him being omega. Unfortunately, the majority of the galaxy doesn’t have the most favorable view on omegas, especially male presenting. Thankfully it’s not as bad as some of the history books say it used to be; where omegas were expected to be nothing but breeding stock and seen as little more than property. In this era, most people treat them with respect and tout that omega rights are just like that of alphas and betas. All while still being discreetly discriminating. Times are constantly getting better though. Obi-Wan tries to keep his focus on the good of the potential future. Being omega isn’t going to keep him from becoming a Jedi Knight. He’ll just have to work extra hard at proving it to his Master.

“Obi”, Quinlan whispers, “seriously, don’t take his words to heart. He’s just a closet knot head. You're better than all of the alpha padawans and you’re gonna be one of the greatest Knights ever.”

Quinlan's words bring warmth to Obi-Wan's cheeks. It makes him feel good being reminded that his friend cares so much and has such faith in him. With a grin Obi-Wan tugs Quinlan into a hug and wishes his friends a final good night. Once he’s finally back in his bed, Obi-Wan lets his mind wander as he waits for sleep to claim him. He can’t help being omega. He won't let his secondary gender determine his fate or keep him from achieving his goals.

‘ _Distractions their biology may cause’_ , Master Qui-Gon had said. 

Obi-Wan has worked hard over the years to master controlling his scent and he considers himself very good at it. Perhaps that’s not enough though. There could be times where his concentration may break and his scent slips. Blockers would help. It shouldn't be that hard to get a hold of some and it would be easy to explain away the need for them if he and his Master are to be going on lots of missions. At fourteen and already having had his first few heats, Obi-Wan is well within his rights to start taking birth control. It should be just as simple for him to request going on suppressants as well. The idea doesn't quite set well with him, but Obi-Wan wants to find as many ways as possible to keep from being a hindrance or distraction. Sleep is starting to tug at his mind, so he resolves to bring this all up to his Master over the next few days, before they are given their next mission. Surely Master Qui-Gon will see the wisdom in it all and help him.

\---

Almost twenty-two years later and Obi-Wan isn’t sure why the memory comes to him when it does. He and Anakin are flanking Senator Amidala, several of their troopers behind them, waiting to thank the dignitaries of Tel’Goran for agreeing to support the Republic efforts in the war. Senator Amidala had been right, there was a peaceful and diplomatic solution to the negotiations with the technological planetary system. Anakin's irritation at having been wrong about a possible trap is only barely hidden behind his tight control and training. The negotiations between Amidala and the leader of Tel’Goran, King Gailleera, had gone far better than expected. As a formality the Jedi were there to pick Senator Amidala up from her meeting and welcome Tel’Goran to the war efforts. As a precaution and a slight show of force, they’d decided to bring their best squads with them. Behind Obi-Wan, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, and their men were the picture of perfect soldiers standing in formation.

Obi-Wan focuses his attention back on the members of court that were waiting with them on the landing deck. Apparently the King has a knack for making his guests wait, according to a kind Lady of the Court, who was speaking with Senator Amidala. The Lady has a young child with her and the youngling had been sneaking glances at Obi-Wan and then back to the troopers for several minutes now. The child is hiding partially behind her mothers legs, but as Obi-Wan refocuses, the younglings eyes come to him again and he can't help but smile.

“Lyra, don’t stare. It’s rude”, the Lady says as she taps the top of her child's head, “I apologize Master Jedi”, the woman nervously says to Obi-Wan.

“There’s not a thing to be sorry for, my Lady”, Obi-Wan says kindly, “You’re young one is just curious, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“I appreciate your understanding. She’s just never seen an omega stand ahead of or next to alphas. I hope you and your soldiers do not take offense.”

_Ah_ , Obi-Wan thinks. He’s started to get used to not wearing his blockers more and more. Nowadays he doesn’t wear them when he’s aboard the GAR ships or not on active missions. Only recently has he been feeling more confident in not wearing them during diplomatic missions. He’d contemplated using them today, but at the last second had decided against it. Despite the changing times around the galaxy, it was still rare to see an omega standing in leadership next to alphas, even more so to see an omega leading an army of alphas and betas. 

“Worry not, I take no offense. I believe my ability to work so well with my troops sets a wonderful example of the possibilities for secondary dynamics in these changing times”, he says with a charming diplomatic smile.

Obi-Wan doesn’t take offense to the woman's words or the curiosity of her child. Apparently it’s skirting a line for his troops though. The men keep their scents carefully controlled in a neutral _duty_ \- _calm_ \- _passive_ and none of them so much as twitch out of line. Still, Obi-Wan has learned them enough that he can feel them tensing through the Force. The cultural beliefs of the vode notwithstanding, none of them seem to take kindly to anyone mistreating or disrespecting Obi-Wan. Briefly Obi-Wan's mind flashes to the memory of a bashful Cody and Rex bringing him to the nest that the vode had made for him just two days ago. He’d only been able to get a few hours of use out of the nest before duty had called him back to reality. Obi-Wan had worried that things would change drastically between him and the men, but it hadn’t. It had caused him to realize, over the past two days and a lot of introspection, that there wasn’t really much to change. The vode treated Obi-Wan like a leader not just because he was their General, but also because of how they cared for and viewed him as a strong omega. The only thing that had really changed was how even more open the men were with their more instinctual mannerisms; the head tilts, eye contact, and letting their scents go more. The vode were getting more comfortable and confident in how they acted with their Generals, as well as with each other. On more than one occasion over the last couple of days, Obi-Wan had been enthralled by the dynamics and interactions between members of the vode. Vode pack dynamics were endlessly entertaining and wonderful to watch. Obi-Wan tried to dampen his desire to learn all he could about their ways.

“With luck, these newer dynamic possibilities will reach Tel’Goran before my dearest presents. We are expecting her to be omega as well”, the woman says quietly.

Her words set Obi-Wan slightly on edge, though he doesn't show it. It’s telling that a Lady of the Court is worried for her daughter being omega. It shows that Tel’Goran is likely still behind in the times on omega citizens status. Looking at the youngling before him, her nervous eyes holding such curiosity, Obi-Wan is reminded a bit of how he’d felt before he presented. Granted, growing up and presenting omega in the Jedi temple was far different from how it was on other planets. Taking a deep breath and keeping his scent projecting a soft _calm_ \- _safe_ Obi-Wan steps from his position and kneels down before the young child. He makes a dramatic overly funny looking grin that has the young one giggling and stepping more out into the open.

“Coming from my experience as an old grizzled omega, there is nothing wrong with being omega. Just as much as alphas and betas, we have no control over what we present as, but our secondary doesn’t change or dictate who we are in our core. You just remember that the strong, curious, special person you are now will not disappear if you present omega. Alright young one?”

The young girl gives Obi-Wan a large smile and nods happily up at him. As he stands the Lady of the Court bows her head to him.

“Thank you, Master Jedi. Truly.”

Obi-Wan is about to respond when the doors leading from the fortress out to the landing dock open. He gives the Lady a kind smile as she tugs her youngling back to her side and Obi-Wan steps back into his spot next to Anakin. Very faintly he can smell a hint of _proud_ \- _happy_ and oddly enough the barest hint of arousal on the breeze coming from behind him. He does his very best not to acknowledge it lest his own scent change in answer and slip from his control.

King Gailleera is a portly alpha who clearly has an affinity for dramatics and opulence. A long procession of guards and courtiers march from the fortress to where Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Senator Amidala have been waiting. The King steps forward and Obi-Wan can only think that this alphas picture would be in the dictionary under ‘generic pretentious monarch’. Senator Amidala steps forward to greet the King with a smile and a slight bow.

“King Gailleera. Again, may I say what a pleasure it has been speaking with you. Before we leave your domain please allow me to introduce General Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and General Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order”, Padme introduces with a flourish of her hand to the Jedi flanking her; Obi-Wan and Anakin bowing respectfully.

“Your Majesty. Allow us to express our gratitude in your agreement to join the Republic’s war efforts. We are deeply honored”, Obi-Wan says as he stands back up from his respectful bow.

“My my”, the King half leers as he looks over Obi-Wan, “What a pretty omega.”

It’s not the first time an alpha has looked at Obi-Wan like he was a piece of meat. It is however, the first time in a long time, and even longer since such a look passed over him while on a mission, purely because he was omega. A sour taste lingers at the back of Obi-Wan's throat and the tension and repressed aggression from the troops behind him is like a physical looming force. Before he can say anything, the King unfortunately keeps talking.

“I should be glad you did not bring such a beauty into our negotiations, Senator. Such a sweet smelling thing would have been pleasant, yet such a distraction for me I’d nearly lose my faculties. I can only imagine the challenges the army must face if he is a General as you say”, the King smirks as he turns back to Padme like Obi-Wan is little more than an object to talk about.

_“I will not suffer the foolishness of an omega. Nor the distractions they may cause.”_

Ice settles in his gut as the words echo in his mind. For a fraction of a second the looming feeling of _rage_ \- _kill_ \- _protect_ flares from the troops behind Obi-Wan. The faint rumble of a snarl seems to roll like quiet thunder from Cody and Rex, along with several other vode. Obi-Wan fights to keep his emotions under control and his scent or expression from showing any negativity. Something telling him that if he showed how upset he was, his alphas would respond violently to protect him. Well, not his alphas, the alphas. They weren’t technically his. The thought stings. Either way, a fight wasn’t something any of them needed at the moment. Obi-Wan has been omega since he presented at eleven. Even when he started wearing blockers and taking suppressants, he kept up on training how to control his scent and his instincts. Almost all of his life, Obi-Wan has used words as tools for battle just as much as his saber. Learning to flirt and insult all in one was just another battle tactic to him.

“You complement me, your Majesty, that my scent alone could distract your kingship so”, Obi-Wan coos as he lets his scent flare and thicken with honey sweetness and a tad omega interest, “though I’ve done my best to learn to keep from allowing my scent to sway the weak minded for many years. I must be slipping.”

The way the King's eyes darken and his face slackens slightly only proves Obi-Wan's point. _Weak minded_ , and he’s not even using the Force.

“Such control of myself has been invaluable as a General and a Jedi. Though I can assure you, your Majesty, that being omega has nothing to do with being one of the most successful Generals of one of the top battalions within the Grand Army of the Republic. In addition to being the one to defeat a sith lord while still a padawan and then training one of the finest Jedi Knights in the Order”, here Obi-Wan claps Anakin on the shoulder, “who is also one of the most successful Generals of the army.”

Obi-Wan smirks and pulls back his scent completely, delighting in the way the King sways forward and then has to shake himself like he has to clear his head.

“Did you hear me, your Majesty? You seem distracted.”

Someone within the Kings group of staff and courtiers makes a strangled sound like they are trying to swallow down a laugh. The King blinks at Obi-Wan before his eyes narrow in a glare.

“I don’t appreciate tricks, ome-”

“It’s High General, Jedi Master Kenobi. If you please your Majesty”, Obi-Wan cuts in with an righteous smile as he tilts his chin defiantly.

The King takes a step toward Obi-Wan with a low growl. Thankfully, it’s Senator Amidala stepping between them quickly. She’s lucky for her timing; the sound of shifting armor behind them as the troopers ready to defend Obi-Wan would have been the only warning the King would have gotten.

“We truly appreciate your generous hospitality and the Republic thanks you for your continued cooperation, King Gailleera. It is time for us to leave though”, Padme says as diplomatically as she can while it seems like she’s rushing to keep a fight from breaking out.

Obi-Wan knows his actions have been less than Jedi like. Even less omega like by galaxy standards. He can’t bring himself to care. The pain from his old Masters words, and then having them practically repeated now, has thrown Obi-Wan for a loop and he feels himself spiraling. The need to defy and rebel against domineering alphas settling in his chest. King Gailleera is the kind of alpha that Obi-Wan would love to knock down a peg. Obi-Wan takes a breath and tries to release his feelings to the Force, but can't quite seem to accomplish it. It makes him exceptionally irritated that he’s unable to balance himself out. Instead he decides to put effort in showing how in control he is.

“Yes, it’s time for us to leave. There are battles to be fought and won”, Obi-Wan says coolly.

He stands to his full height and calls the troops to attention. As one, all of the troopers straighten to the ready. When Obi-Wan calls for them to move out they execute perfect form as they turn around to face the transport ships behind them and part to create two separate groups with a path between them.

“May the Force be with you, King Gailleera”, Obi-Wan growls.

Anakin and Obi-Wan step to the side so that Senator Amidala is able to lead them to the transports, Cody and Rex flanking their Generals. Obi-Wan makes a mental note to compliment Cody’s rigorous formation training as the troopers march in perfect step, escorting the Generals and Senator. Obi-Wan doesn’t realize he’s trembling until he's sitting in his seat aboard the transport, the planet of Tel’Gorn is far below them.

\---

The trembling has evolved into full out shakes. The spiral of bad thoughts has evolved into a continuous whisper in the back of his mind. ‘Foolish omega’ and ‘weak distraction’ on repeat and rattling through his head. Obi-Wan had left Anakin and Senator Amidala to debrief and contact the Council on the mission success. It had been clear when they landed that everyone was a little worried about him, but Obi-Wan had done good at convincing Anakin and Padme that he was alright. The troops, not so much. Cody had refused to leave his side through the ride on the transports and Obi-Wan telling Anakin to handle getting them into hyperspace. At the edge of his awareness Obi-Wan had noticed how the other troops had been keeping a little closer to him, their scents purposefully calm and steady. Cody had gone as far as following Obi-Wan to his room when he’d snapped and lost control of his emotions.

_“I’m fine Cody. Just need to do some meditation and research on what exactly Tel’Gorn can offer us. We need to have a list of desired supplies and technology to get them working on before they decide to back out of the agreement.”_

_“With all do respect, General. I’d rather stay with you. You don’t seem like you need to be alone right now, sir”, Cody had said with an air of soft concern; alpha worry and gentle support filling his scent._

_“I don’t want you with me right now! I don’t need an alpha!”, Obi-Wan had snapped before he was able to catch himself._

_He regretted his words instantly. Cody was still wearing his helmet, but Obi-Wan could just feel him frowning and could imagine his sad eyes. The troopers armor helped to temper their scents, but nothing could have kept the_ hurt _that escaped Cody for a second before his scent returned to being intentionally passive. Cody bows and tilts his head as he always does for Obi-Wan. Usually it’s wonderfully endearing. Instead, it just makes Obi-Wan even more well aware of how much of a mistake it was to let his anger and frustration out._

_“I’ll leave you to it then, General”_

_“Cody… I didn’t mean-”_

_“I’ll be in the briefing room with Captain Rex and General Skywalker.”_

That was a little over two hours ago. Obi-Wan had tried meditating, the old Jedi fall back for when something was wrong or out of balance. The meditating had not helped and he’d progressively gotten more and more chilled to the bone. He had tried making a nest in his bed with the blankets and pillows he had in his room. It had helped for all of five minutes when he’d realized it wasn’t what he wanted. Obi-Wan wanted the nest from a few days ago, the one the troops had made for him. The realization had made his heart clench painfully.

Now here he is, curled up on his bed in a makeshift nest that isn’t right, fighting to keep back tears. He’s alone and just now coming to grips with the fact that he really wishes his troopers were with him. Obi-Wan is able to admit to himself that he cares deeply for the vode, alphas and betas alike. As he trembles from cold and emotions, as his mind swings wildly between painful sadness and irritated self deprecation, his omega instincts cry out for the alphas and betas of the vode pack. His pack. At least the pack that he wants to be a part of.

_“I don’t want you with me right now! I don’t need an alpha!”_

Obi-Wan gives a choked off whine as his own words slither through his mind. He never should have snapped at Cody. The Commander was both his second in command of the 212th and Obi-Wan considered him a friend that he respected immensely. Obi-Wan feels terrible for snapping at his friend the way he did. Deep down though, Obi-Wan knows that the omega part of him is even more in pain for how he talked to Cody as an alpha. As one of his alphas. Days ago, when the vode made him a nest, he’d felt so comfortable and safe in Cody and Rex’s arms, as well as in vode territory aboard _The Negotiator._ Kind, respectful, wonderful alphas and Obi-Wan had all but spat in the face of their head alpha.

_“I don’t need an alpha!”_

He’d always felt that way. After living with Qui-Gon and his opinions on omegas, Obi-Wan had grown to be certain that he did not need and would never want an alpha to bond with. Now he’s realizing that he was both wrong and right. He didn’t just want an alpha. He wanted several alphas. The faces, scents, and Force signatures of many of the vode he’s met since the war started flash through his mind. Obi-Wan tries to focus on them all and how the way they treat him makes him feel. His mind flashes to the memory of Cody and Rex holding him, the sound of their purrs mixed in with those of the other vode around them, the calm peacefulness of being surrounded by the safety promised by the vode. The memories warm him enough that his mind clears just a bit. It’s enough that he's able to tell through the Force that there are two vode outside his door. Obi-Wan isn’t sure how long they’ve been there without him realizing. His mind is still too fuzzy to fully focus on who it is. All he’s really able to focus on is that there are two vode, two pack, just outside his door. Surely they will help him.

Obi-Wan stumbles out of his bed and over to the door. When it swishes open he sees that it’s Appo and Tup. The two betas are leaning against the walls like they’ve been standing there for a while. They’re wearing their armor, but their helmets are off. Their scents are more muted, like all betas, but they are still clearly projecting _worry_ \- _protect_ \- _be calm_ \- _repentant_. Obi-Wan is loath to admit that he doesn’t know these two very well, he’s not had a chance to spend a great deal of time with them. Still he’s happy to see them and it gives him hope that both 501st betas are instantly stepping up to him and standing at attention.

“Sir, is everything alright?”, Appo asks.

Drenched in a cold sweat, shaking like his bones are trying to escape his skin, and with a mind so fuzzy and full of self deprecating darkness. No, he doesn’t think he’s alright. He tries to answer, tries to ask for help, but all that comes out is a slightly pained hitching whine. When Tup asks if he’s alright again, Obi-Wan can’t help but let out a full whine and he leans more heavily on the door frame.

“Obi-Wan, look at me”, Appo says gently yet firmly. 

The words aren’t a demand so much as a worry tinged request. It takes effort, but Obi-Wan meets the troopers eyes. Appo and Tup release a wave of calming scents. It helps him breath enough to realize that he’s been having trouble breathing; practically hyperventilating.

“It looks like you’re going into some kind of a drop. Commander Cody said to not bother you and no alphas near you unless you accepted. Do you want me and Tup to try and help or would you like us to comm a 212th beta?”, Appo asks as he takes a tentative step closer to Obi-Wan.

Of course Cody would make sure no alphas bothered Obi-Wan. He’d said he didn't need an alpha. It hurts. Every part of him hurts. Blindly he reaches out and his fingers find Appos chest plate. The beta reaches up and gently cups his hand over Obi-Wan's fingers. The armor beneath his fingers feels cold and the leather of Appos gloves only slightly less so.

“Help”, Obi-Wan is finally able to gasp, “Please.”

Instantly Appo carefully wraps his arms around Obi-Wan shoulders, Tup lays his hand on his shoulders. Together the two betas gently nudge him back into his room. Tup takes a look at the sad excuse for a nest on the bed and makes an unhappy noise. Obi-Wan's addled mind takes the noise as a sign that he’s done something else wrong.

“I tried. I know it’s not good enough, but it’s all I had.”

“It’s alright, sir. You did well with what you had”, Appo soothes.

Tup and Appo sit on the bed with Obi-Wan between them. They hold him gently and carefully. He loses track of whose hands are where. One of them keeps a hand stroking his hair while the other gently massages his back and upper arms. At some point Obi-Wan is able to focus enough to realize that he’s sitting sandwiched between the two betas and their soft purrs rumble around him. Obi-Wan sinks into their comfort. He’s still cold, upset, and shaking, but at least his mind is starting to clear enough that he feels like he can put a coherent thought together.

“Thank you”, Obi-Wan murmurs; feeling a bit sheepish.

“There’s no need to thank us. You need comfort and we’re more than happy to be here for you”, Tup says as he runs his fingers through Obi-Wan's bangs and lightly over his closed eyes.

“How are you feeling?”, Appo asks as he gives a soft press into Obi-Wan's still tense shoulder.

“I-I feel”, Obi-Wan’s not sure how to express how he feels, he’s not sure he should express how he feels.

Over the last few months he’s started to let himself settle into his omega truth. He’s stopped wearing blockers as much, started allowing himself to feel and trust his omega instincts more than just for his Jedi training, and started to consider what it would be like to be part of a pack. Within the last few days he’s actively started imagining what it would be like to be a part of the vode pack. Already the vode are so different than the rest of the galaxy in terms of how they view omegas and secondary dynamics. Obi-Wan has always disliked and disagreed with how most of the galaxy viewed secondary dynamics, but the vode are so different, so special.

“You don’t have to tell us”, Apps assures softly, “We just want to help you feel better. Just let us know what you need.”

Obi-Wan genuinely doesn't know what he needs. He knows what he wants, but that's not always the same thing.

“Do you want to lay down in your nest?”, Tup asks.

“No”, Obi-Wan answers a bit too sharply, “Not this one. It’s not right.”

Tup and Appo are quiet for a few minutes, but they continue to purr comfortingly and softly keep up their petting.

“We had to disassemble the nest from a few days ago”, Appo begins, but then jumps to soothe Obi-Wan when the news brings a forlorn whine from him, “Shh. We can head to the rec room and ask some of the off duty vode to start gathering supplies. Get the nest rebuilt for you. If you want?”

“Yes. Please”, Obi-Wan whispers after a few moments of silence.

“Commander Cody said no alphas near you until you said it was ok…”, Tup starts and then trails off uncertainty.

“I was upset. I shouldn’t have snapped at him”, Obi-Wan sniffles as moisture gathers in his eyes, “of course any of the vode may come near me. I was just being rude and defiant because I was upset with myself. It had nothing to do with any of your alpha brothers.”

Appo and Tup both relax completely against Obi-Wan. They lean into him and tilt their heads so that he can scent them. Obi-Wan takes a deep breath of their combined scents and his mind clears up even more.

“No one is upset at you, sir. Least of all Cody. He’s probably more worried that he did something wrong”, Appo says with a light chuckle.

The thought still makes Obi-Wan give a quiet whine of despair. He didn’t want any of his men to be upset.

“Alright, sir. Let’s head to the rec room”, Tup says as he starts to shift away from Obi-Wan and Appo as he looks at Obi-Wan's attempted nest, “Do you want to take any of these blankets or pillows?”

“In case we need them”, Obi-Wan says with a nod.

Tup folds the few blankets and pillows, then Appo is nudging Obi-Wan up and towards the door. No longer pressed between the two troops, the cold starts creeping back into his bones. He does his best to not let his mounting distress show as he and the two betas start making their way in the direction of crew quarters. Obi-Wan realizes after a few minutes of walking that he’s not going to be able to control his scent or his tears for much longer. Completely without realizing it, Obi-Wan stops in the middle of the hall. Vaguely he can hear Appo and Tup talking to him, trying to get him to respond. He hears them talking over the comms, likely telling their brothers to start on the nest. His breathing hitches as he fights to contain the sobs that are trying to break free. He’s a Jedi General and he can’t be crying in front of his soldiers. But they aren’t just soldiers. They are wonderful individuals that are part of an immense pack of truly special beings. General Kenobi can’t cry in front of his troops, but Obi-Wan should be able to feel safe enough to cry in front of his pack. The scent of worried alpha breaks through Obi-Wan's panic and he looks up to see Wooley at the end of the hall. The young 212th alpha is wide eyed and clearly worried as he speed walks to where Obi-Wan is still frozen in the center of the hallway.

“General. Vode. Everything ok?”, Wooley asks uncertainly as he stops a few feet from them.

Appo puts a protective arm around Obi-Wan while Tup puts himself between them and Wooley. There’s no aggression between any of them. It’s clearly just the two betas trying to assess if having an alpha close will help or hurt the situation. Wooley’s wearing just his lower armor over his full blacks and the young alpha twitches for a moment. His scent is more potent than that of betas so Obi-Wan is able to fully read _worry_ \- _sorry-protect_ in Wooley's scent. The deep woodsy base of the alphas scent calls to Obi-Wan and before he can think to question himself, he’s stepping around Tup and up to Wooley. The alpha makes a few aborted moves to reach out to Obi-Wan when the omega stops just a foot or so from him. Finally Wooley stops his nervous twitching and hunches himself slightly and tilts his head to bare his throat to Obi-Wan. It’s such an un-alpha thing to do, but it’s such a vode thing to do that it makes Obi-Wan's panic lessen.

“I won't approach or touch you without clear consent, sir. None of us would have anyway, but Cody made it an order”, Wooley says quickly, “but I can help you if you want, sir.”

“Yes”, Obi-Wan gasps as a wave of cold washes through him, “Yes, Wooley.”

Wooley instantly steps right up into Obi-Wan's personal space and leans his head to the side. With a gentle nudge he urges Obi-Wan to scent his neck. The first whiff of _alpha_ \- _pack_ \- _calm_ has Obi-Wan melting into Wooley's arms with a relieved sigh; the panic and urge to cry fading to a manageable level. 

“You’re in a really bad drop, sir. We need to get you a little more stable and steady before we can move to the nest”, Wooley whispers softly, voice rich and smooth in a way that Obi-Wan is not used to from the young man, “I know how to help, but I need you to promise that you’ll tell me if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable or more upset. Can you promise me that, Obi-Wan?”

It’s a combination of Wooley’s closeness, his scent, his deep voice, and him using Obi-Wan's name that seals the deal. With another hitching breath Obi-Wan nods.

“Yes, I promise.”

A soft purr of proud approval rumbles from Wooley's chest. Then Obi-Wan finds himself being gently guided to the side of the hall, to lean with his back pressed against the wall, the long line of Wooley’s body caging him in. Obi-Wan had never noticed before, but Wooley is tall and broad in a way that would be imposing if not for his sweet temperament and kind scent. He’s almost built like one of the ARCs. The young alpha always seems to be so much smaller than his brothers, but Obi-Wan realizes now that is not the case. It dawns on him that Wooley must purposefully hunch himself to appear smaller than other vode and uses his younger age to play up being more innocent and uncertain of things. _Clever young alpha_ , Obi-Wan thinks blearily as he moves to set his hands on Wooley's chest. The muscles are hard and stacked under his palms, he can even feel the vibrations of the purr as it thunders through the alpha. Wooley moves to lean with his forearms on the wall on either side of Obi-Wan's shoulders, their bodies pressed close with only a few breaths worth of space between them. Obi-Wan shivers for a completely different reason when Wooley leans his head closer to Obi-Wans and then tilts his head and shoulder to completely expose his neck to the omega. Despite Obi-Wan being the one pressed to the wall, Wooley's body language makes it clear as day that the omega is the one in control.

Taking Wooley's open neck as the offering it is, Obi-Wan leans in and presses his nose to the junction where the neck meets shoulder. Sweet pine, fresh grass, and rich dirt fills his senses and leaves him lightheaded in a good way. Obi-Wan finds himself reaching up with one hand to cup the back of the alphas head, the other hand twisting in the alphas' blacks over his heart. Wooley's quiet purr deepens and raises in volume. 

“You’re doing so well, Obi-Wan”, Wooley rumbles as he lightly nuzzles Obi-Wan's hair, “You’re so good.”

A pleasant shiver runs down his spine at Wooley's words and deep tone. Obi-Wan spares a thought that he’d never have imagined Wooley, of all people, to be so good at this. He’s not sure why he’s surprised, but it’s a good and welcome surprise. He’s close to melting into the alpha when Wooley moves one hand from the wall and softly strokes his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair. It’s a pleasant feeling until the alphas fingers brush the side of his throat. It’s not threatening or demanding in any way, but it still has Obi-Wan flinching from the touch and giving a warning growl. Wooley instantly puts his hand back to the wall and bares his neck and throat even more.

“I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to touch your throat, Obi-Wan. I know that’s not my place”, Wooley apologizes quickly; while his scent stays warm and pleasant it also takes on a note of repentant concern.

It’s not that it’s not his place, so much as it’s not his place yet. Obi-Wan pulls Wooley closer to him as the thought of ‘not yet’ swims through his foggy mind. Wooley is an alpha that Obi-Wan cares for and trusts, he’s pack, so it wouldn’t upset him to have Wooley scent him or touch his neck. But Wooley is not pack Alpha. He’s not Cody. Obi-Wan's instincts refuse to allow any alpha other than Cody near his neck, for now at least. Once Cody is allowed to scent him first, then he will let the other vode do so. With that in mind, he pulls Wooley flush against him and takes another deep drag of pine and safety.

“It’s ok. Can we go to the nest now?”, Obi-Wan asks against Wooley's warm skin.

“If you feel steady enough to walk”, Wooley whispers with a shiver and a teasing lilt in his voice as he says, “Unless you want me to carry you.”

“ _Can_ you carry me?”, Obi-Wan responds to the alphas soft tease in kind.

“I’m not as strong as some of the others, so I can’t carry you like I probably should”, Wooley says as he pulls back to look Obi-Wan in the eyes, “But if you’d be ok with it, you’re welcome to ride on my back.”

Obi-Wan's brain short circuits for a second as an image of a completely different kind of ‘riding’ with Wooley flashes through his mind's eye. _Force, now that’s a pleasant thought_. He does his best to blink the thought away and focus back on Wooley. Wooley, who is grinning knowingly with a tinge of arousal seeping into his scent. Keeping eye contact with Obi-Wan, Wooley slowly smoothly slips to his knees before Obi-Wan; his head still tilted in complete deference to the omega before him. For a moment, all Obi-Wan’s brain is able to come up with is static. He watches as Wooley's gaze darkens and the alpha sinks to the floor another inch, lowering himself more for Obi-Wan.

“So, you want me to give you a ride?”, Wooley asks, his voice nothing but a deep purr as he gives a quick toss of his head to motion over his own shoulder.

The number of exceedingly inappropriate answers that fly up from within Obi-Wan is startling. He clenches his jaw and grinds his teeth to keep them from coming out.

“I’ll walk”, Obi-Wan is finally able to gasp out.

Wooley’s smile softens and he rises to his feet smoothly. Obi-Wan is once again struck by how much larger Wooley really is when he’s standing at his full height. With a steadying breath, Obi-Wan pushes his less than proper thoughts away and turns to head back down the hall towards vode territory. Wooley, Appo, and Tup right behind him. After a minute of walking Wooley moves so that he’s next to and only slightly behind Obi-Wan's left shoulder.

“I’m sorry if my teasing was a bit too much, Obi-Wan”, the alpha says earnestly.

“Nothing to worry about Wooley. It’s alright”, Obi-Wan smiles sweetly at the young man, “Perhaps some other time I’ll get to ride you.”

The shocked look on Wooley's face and the laughter from Appo and Tup are well worth the amount of mortified embarrassment Obi-Wan feels at his own words. He hadn’t meant to say that last bit out loud. The worst of the drop may have passed, thanks to two betas and the alpha, but Obi-Wan is still freezing, shaking, and not thinking clearly. Wooley doesn’t answer him, but the young alpha does briefly press against Obi-Wan’s side as they walk. A clear sign of interest and sanction. 

By the time they step through the invisible line into vode territory, the only thing keeping Obi-Wan on his feet is Wooley's hand on his shoulder and sheer stubbornness. They haven’t encountered any other vode in the halls so far. Tup had mentioned while they walked that Cody and Rex had ordered everyone to keep to pack territory if not on duty. It must be a part of vode culture that Obi-Wan doesn't quite understand, but he accepts it. He hopes that once he’s apologized to Cody, the vode will return to feeling comfortable outside of their own space. Obi-Wan can tell by scent that they're in vode territory now. They turn into another hall and up ahead coming from one of the side rooms are Waxer and Boil. The two are carrying stacks of blankets and they almost drop them when they see Obi-Wan and his little escort party.

“Sir”, Waxer smiles, “We’re still working on getting the nest stocked up, but go on in and let us know if we need to grab anything else.”

“I trust you men to get everything we need”, Obi-Wan responds; he trusts them completely.

As Obi-Wan and his escorts come up level with Waxer and Boil he notices that the two alphas tilt their heads and keep their eyes downcast. He has learned that all of the vode tilt their heads for him, particularly when in pack territory, but they usually only avert their eyes when it's a pack member of higher pack status looking at or near them. It’s odd that Waxer and Boil are looking away. Curiosity getting the better of him, Obi-Wan subtly glances at them over his shoulder and is shocked at what he witnesses. As Wooley passes Waxer and Boil he keeps his eyes on them and the two older alphas keep their eyes down until Wooley passes them. Once the younger alpha passes, Waxer and Boil look up and start to walk along with Tup and Appo. Obi-Wan turns his gaze back to their path, lost in thought. Could Wooley, sweet, innocent, young Wooley, be a higher pack status than Waxer and Boil? GAR ranks hold no sway when in vode territory, Obi-Wan has learned that. He just didn't realize that there could be such a vast difference in GAR rank versus pack status. Even more curious now, Obi-Wan starts paying attention to how the vode they start to see in the halls react to Wooley. It’s hard, with the alpha walking behind him, but he’s able to see the subtle changes with the men they pass. As the halls start to have more and more vode, all moving around carrying different nesting material and supplies, Obi-Wan realizes that most of them tilt their heads and greet him and then drop their eyes when they see the alpha at his side. _How very interesting_ , Obi-Wan thinks as they turn the last corner to the hall where the rec rooms are. Rec room 5 is open and there are vode walking in with supplies and others walking out empty handed to likely gather more. As they approach, Fives and Echo step out and only then does Obi-Wan notice a change in Wooley. The young alpha slows so that he's more than a step behind Obi-Wan, Fives and Echo standing straighter and keeping their gazes level as they approach.

“Sir”, Fives greets before his gaze softens and he smiles, “Obi-Wan. The nest is almost done. How are you feeling?”  
  


“In a drop”, Obi-Wan answers honestly, “But Wooley, Appo, and Tup were kind enough to help. So I’m doing better than I was.”

Doing better than he was isn’t really saying much. Covered in cold sweat, still vibrating out of his skin, mentally thrown in a maelstrom of negative thoughts, as he is. His inhuman stubbornness and the closeness of trusted pack are still the only things keeping him on his feet and moving. Fives and Echo grin fondly at him.

“I’ll let Bones and Kix know you're deep in a drop. See if they have anything that might help get it out of your system quicker”, Echo says as he turns slightly and speaks into a comm unit.

Once Bones is alerted that his General is in a drop, the 212ths head medic will likely do all he can to get Obi-Wan to the medbay. Not that it’s going to work, but Obi-Wan would bet that he’d try. He expects Kix would be just the same.

“Would you be ok with cuddling between me and Echo until the nest is done?”, Fives asks boldly with a hopeful gleam in his eyes, pulling Obi-Wan from his thoughts.

“If-I mean… As long as Wooley can sit with us too”, Obi-Wan agrees; suddenly not ready to have Wooley leave his side.

Fives and Echo blink in surprise before looking to the alpha behind Obi-Wan. He can hear Wooley shift and when he turns and looks the younger alpha is once again hunched and small, his eyes slightly lowered. It’s only now that he’s seen Wooley as the large self assured alpha he really is, that he realizes how well Wooley has done at pretending to be smaller and more innocent. Obi-Wan wonders if Fives and Echo are even aware of how their younger brother really is when he’s not pretending.

“Sure”, Fives says finally, drawing Obi-Wan's attention back to him, “Let’s see how the nest is doing, hm?”

The alphas wait with tilted heads for Obi-Wan to pass them, then he’s being flanked by Fives and Echo. The nest corner is set up just as it was days ago and the pack is working on covering the mattresses with sheets and then as many blankets and pillows as they can find. Obi-Wan steps through the gap in the furniture that makes up the outer nest barrier. The vode currently in the nest go still. It shows again how different the vode are that they are waiting for Obi-Wan to approve them still being in the nest.

“It’s ok”, he assures, “please keep working.”

As they get back to making up the nest Obi-Wan turns to where Fives and Echo are waiting for permission to enter. At an approving nod from him, Fives grins childishly and jumps over the back of one of the couches and lands with his arms held out to Obi-Wan. Echo just rolls his eyes and moves to sit next to his brother with enough space between them for Obi-Wan to sit. It feels odd, yet natural, as he moves to settle between the two alphas. He acknowledges their soft questioning purrs and allows them to shift closer to cradle him between them. With soft gentle touches the two start petting and rubbing along his back, shoulders, and arms similar to how Tup and Appo had earlier. Something still feels off. Obi-Wan turns and searches for Wooley. The young alpha is a few steps away looking nervous and uncertain. Only, now knowing what to look for, does Obi-Wan realize that this even is an act. The nerves and uncertainty aren’t real in Wooley. He’s watching how Fives and Echo hold Obi-Wan like he’s ready to defend the omega at the slightest wrong touch from the other alphas. There’s a sharpness to Wooley's eyes, hidden by faux innocence, that Obi-Wan would have never seen if he wasn’t looking for it.

“Wooley”, Obi-Wan calls softly.

The young alpha is instantly stepping into the nesting corner and up close to Obi-Wan.

“Can I get you anything before I sit down?”, Wooley asks sweetly.

Obi-Wan shakes his head and reaches out for the young man. Wooley keeps eye contact with Obi-Wan as he sinks to his knees before the omega. For a second time Obi-Wan has to clamp down on the less than innocent thoughts and images that come to mind. Instead he reaches to run his fingers through Wooley's hair. The young man ends up sitting on the floor with his head pillowed on Obi-Wan's knees as Fives and Echo cuddle the Jedi on both sides. Something still feels wrong. He’s still well in drop and close to tears, but having the pack around him is helping. It’s only a short while before Longshot is stepping up, just out of Wooley's reaching distance, eyes down and head tilted.

“The nest is done. We did the best we could”, the sharp shooter says quietly, “Um, just tell us if we need to fix anything.”

Obi-Wan pulls himself from the three alphas he’s been practically melting into and moves over to the nest. It’s built exactly as it had been the first time. Obi-Wan isn’t wearing much, just simple tunic, leggings, and his boots. He toes off his boots and then steps into the nest. The mattresses beneath his feet feel like heaven and when he finally drops to sit in the center of the nest, Obi-Wan feels himself start to settle. Wooley, Fives, Echo, Waxer, and Boil are all lounging along the edge of the nest, more vode gathered and resting around the outskirts. Something still feels wrong and Obi-Wan starts to arrange the materials he has around the nest. He settles every few moments to see if it feels right, but it's not, so he keeps shifting and moving things around. He’s seconds away from crying in frustration when a soft growl calls for his attention. It’s Bones and Kix, both holding a duriplast bag each with what looks like a single blanket and pillow inside. Bones steps up to the edge of the nest and offers out the bag in his hand. Obi-Wan takes it, curious as to what gift of nesting materials requires the plastic bags. He understands completely when he opens the bag and the scent hits him.

Cloves, vanilla, and wood smoke. Something spicy that reminds him of Mandalore and something else that he can only picture as amber. Obi-Wan quickly upends the bag in his lap and out tumbles a pillow, blanket, and a set of blacks. Without thinking, Obi-Wan brings the collected material to his face and inhales deeply. This, whatever it is, is helping tremendously. He looks up and reaches for the bag in Kix’s hands before consciously telling his arms to move. Once Kix hands over the bag, Obi-Wan empties it in his lap as well. The scent of fresh rain after a long storm, electricity, warm night air in a forest, and the same Mandalore spice floats up from another pillow, blanket, and pair of blacks. Obi-Wan makes quick work of adding the new items around him. The cloves and amber on his right, fresh rain and warm night breeze on his left. As he burrows into his heavily scent logged gifts he hears Bones’ deep chuckle and glances up at his medic.

“Cody and Rex are still on duty with General Skywalker. But Kix and I had no problem getting into their private bunks and stealing the stuff that had the most smell on it”, Bones tells him with a toothy smirk.

Obi-Wan smiles back. Having Cody and Rex’s scent surrounding him is helping to quell some of the shakes and starting to chase away the bone deep cold to where it's just a muscle deep freeze. He wishes the two head alphas were here to hold him. It still hurts, not having one of the pack alphas hold him.

“Obi-Wan”, Kix calls softly, “You should drink some vitawater. Eat something if you feel like you can.”

Bones smirk widens. He’s likely glad to have another medic that's willing to hound Obi-Wan to be sure he takes care of himself. Granted, Obi-Wan is a little thirsty now that he’s able to breathe a little better. Being in the nest and surrounded by calming scents and protective alphas has done well at calming him down to realize he’s not eaten or drunk since breakfast.

“Some water”, Obi-Wan agrees.

When Kix moves like he’s about to step into the nest, vitawater bottle in hand, Obi-Wan’s mind floods with _no_ and he lets out a loud snarling growl. Kix freezes in place, wide eyed, and every vode tenses and several betas shrink in on themselves.

“Wooley can bring it to me”, Obi-Wan says, his voice growling like something dangerous. 

Several vode look shocked at the choice of alpha allowed in the nest. Still, none of them move to contradict as Wooley takes the water from Kix and carefully steps into the nest. Wooley makes a wide arch around the edge of the nest. When he’s on Obi-Wan's left he steps up to just on the other side of where Obi-Wan has placed Rex’s confiscated belongings. The young alpha shifts so that he’s kneeling with his head tilted in deference and he holds out the water bottle for Obi-Wan to take. Confused, Obi-Wan glances at the space that separates him and Wooley.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to cross Rex’s things to hold you”, Wooley says like he could read Obi-Wan's mind, “I’ll sit here with you, though.”

Obi-Wan frowns. He wants someone to hold him. But just having Wooley reach over Rex’s scent to hand him the water has him fighting back tears of frustration. Wooley’s right. Until Cody and Rex come to the nest, Obi-Wan won't be able to handle having another alpha hold him while laying in the nest. Obi-Wan drains the water bottle and hands it back to Wooley. Then he hunkers down and burrows into Cody and Rex’s scent. After a moment he feels Wooley shift so that he’s sitting more comfortable.

“Rest if you can, Obi-Wan”, Bones says from the chair he’s lounged in, “It will help with the cold and headache until the Alphas get off duty.”

Obi-Wan doesn’t rest so much as have moments of comfort between bouts of discomfort and mental and emotional distress. Wooley's rumbling purr is continuously echoed by the vode around the nest. A few times he reaches out to lay a hand on Obi-Wan's arm or back in a gentle reminder that the omega is not alone. Obi-Wan is shifting for what feels like the millionth time when his instincts scream at him and the Force pulses with a call for his attention. He has no idea what for, but he can’t stop the desperate pained sob that fights its way from his throat. Wooley lays a hand on his shoulder and tries to sooth him when a growl reverberates around the room. It brings everything and everyone to a standstill, some even attempting to breath as little as possible. The growl snarls through the air up until Cody steps into the corner containing the nest. The second the commanders eyes land on Obi-Wan the growl changes pitch and it's _mine_ \- _keep safe_ \- _protect_ \- _stay calm_ and all Alpha. Cody is still in full armor, minus his helmet. His scent wraps around Obi-Wan's mind and his growl seeps into Obi-Wan's bones. 

“Wooley”, Obi-Wan gasps faintly, “Would you please leave the nest?”

The response doesn’t come in words. Instead Wooley is quickly scrambling out of the nest and tripping over Longshot in his haste. Cody blinks and looks away from where he’d been staring at Obi-Wan. The alpha takes a deep breath and then steps back away from the nests corner and out of Obi-Wan’s sight. For a heart stopping moment Obi-Wan fears the alpha, his Alpha, has left him. He’s moments away from panicking when Cody steps back in to view, now only wearing his blacks. Rex is a step behind him, also only in his blacks. The two alphas step up to the edge of the nest and Obi-Wan is once again shocked at what he witnesses.

Cody, proud and strong alpha, drops to his knees and bows full body before Obi-Wan.

“I upset you earlier today, Obi-Wan. I’m so sorry.”

Obi-Wan cant catch his breath for a second. No alpha would bow to an omega this way. No alpha would submit and ask forgiveness from an omega this way. Except for Cody and the vode. Once again irrevocably proving how different and special they are. Obi-Wan has no idea what to say. Cody did nothing wrong. He was just trying to look after Obi-Wan. It was the Jedi himself that had been at fault. Obi-Wan had allowed his emotions to get the better of him and he’d snapped at his friend, commander, and one of the best alphas Obi-Wan has had the privilege to know.

“Cody”, Obi-Wan breathes through a pained whine, “Cody, please.”

He doesn't know what to say, but he reaches out a hand for the alpha, hoping Cody will understand and come to him.

Luckily, Cody understands and he’s moving to carefully make his way to Obi-Wan. The alpha settles on Obi-Wan's right side, but pauses when he sees his own pillow and blanket in his place. Obi-Wan waits as the alpha settles and then he’s pressing in close.

“Will you hold me please?”

Instantly Cody’s arms are wrapping around him. All of the vode run warm, but somehow Cody feels even warmer. Obi-Wan relishes as the alphas heat seeps into him. He sinks into the safety and comfort in the alphas quiet purr.

“I’ll say it as many times as I need to. I’m sorry Obi-Wan”, Cody murmurs quietly, keeping the conversation between the two of them.

“Cody”, Obi-Wan sighs as he curls into the alphas strong broad chest, “I am sorry. I was upset at a part of my past that came to mind because of what the King said. I was upset and I lashed out. You did absolutely nothing wrong. I was just being foolish.”

“No. Foolish is not a word I'd label you with. I worried I had done something to upset you, again.”

Obi-Wan feels his chest ache and his throat tighten. He’s about to start crying just from relief. Helplessly, a tear escapes his tight control. Cody tenses and then pulls back to look at Obi-Wan's face.

“Oh, Obi-Wan. Ner’cyare”, Cody coos softly. ('my beloved')

Gentle as a whisper Cody reaches up and wipes the tear from Obi-Wan's cheek. His warm brown eyes shimmer with affection and something more intense. His scent and purr deepen strongly.

“It’s ok if you need to cry. We’re here for you.”

Obi-Wan's breath hitches and the sobs start to win the fight against him, but he tries to stay calm and strong. Cody pulls him back into his chest.

“Are you ok with Rex joining us? I think he’s about to cry if he can’t comfort you soon.”

Obi-Wan can’t help but huff a laugh at that and nod. It’s a heartbeat before Rex’s weight settles at Obi-Wan's back and strong arms are joining to wrap around Obi-Wan.

“Hey Obi-Wan. We’re all here for you. Whatever you need, ok?”, Rex murmurs, “whatever you want.”

“I-I…”, Obi-Wan swallows thickly, “Would you both like to scent me?”, he offers for lack of words to voice how he feels.

There's a telling beat of silence from the two alphas. Then Cody and Rex are curling close to him.

“If you… If you feel comfortable with us scenting you”, Rex breathes reverently and a bit like he’s worried he’ll spook Obi-Wan.

“I trust and feel comfortable with all of you”, Obi-Wan admits easily, “But the two of you first.”

Both alphas shudder and are clearly working to keep their scents from veering too far into arousal and alpha interest.

“Alright. Cody first. He’s top vode”, Rex says as he scoots back from Obi-Wan just a breath so that Obi-Wan and Cody can shift.

Obi-Wan starts to roll on to his back, but Cody stops him. Instead he moves them so they once again lay side by side and facing each other. It’s an even and equal situation that Obi-Wan is grateful for.

“I don’t need you under me to scent you”, Cody purrs.

_Well then._ Obi-Wan just smiles and tilts his head to the side, baring his neck to Cody. The alpha looks at Obi-Wan like he hung all the stars in the skies, like he’s something wonderful. Slowly and carefully Cody leans in to press the tip of his nose to Obi-Wan's neck, at the junction of neck and shoulder. Obi-Wan feels him take a deep breath in. Then the alpha lets out a slow breath as he runs the edge of his nose up the line of Obi-Wan's neck to the soft patch of skin just behind Obi-Wan’s ear. There the alpha takes another deep breath in. Obi-Wan flushes from head to toe and his skin erupts in shiver bumps. Stars above, having Cody scent him felt so good.

“You’re so wonderful. So good”, Cody purrs, “Thank you, Obi-Wan.”

With that the alpha shifts enough to gently run the back of his fingers over Obi-Wan’s flushed cheek. Obi-Wan swallows thickly and sniffles. He can’t help but smile shyly up at Cody from beneath his lashes. Cody’s gaze darkens even as he smiles back sweetly. There's a shuffle behind him and then Obi-Wan feels Rex move back close to him. With a soft nudge from Cody, Obi-Wan rolls over to face Rex. The 501st alpha grins with soft excitement.

“Hey there, Ob'ika. You ready for me?”

“Happily, Rex”, Obi-Wan smiles as he tilts his head invitingly.

Rex moves and scents him in the same way Cody had. He lingers a bit longer at that sensitive spot behind Obi-Wan's ear. After taking a few deep breaths Rex pulls back and nuzzles at Obi-Wan's brow.

“You’re amazing, Obi-Wan”, Rex says as his purr hitches his words.

Obi-Wan shifts again so that he’s curled back up into Cody’s chest, Rex pressed tight into his back. He takes a deep breath and fights another surge of the desire to cry.

“Obi-Wan”, Cody rumbles kindly, “It’s ok to cry. Your pack is here for you.”

And that, it seems, is all it takes to break down Obi-Wan's carefully constructed walls. The tears start silent, but as the two alphas start to sooth and whisper to him the sobs start wracking through him. Crying, being able to physically get out all of the emotions he’d been unable to release into the Force, felt like a real relief. He doesn’t cry for long. The steady comfort of his pack surrounding and bolstering him. As he comes down for the extreme emotional upheaval he starts to finally, truly, relax into the nest. It takes less time than he thought it would to finally start to feel more peaceful. It’s only a short while after that, that Obi-Wan shifts to subtly look at the pack around the nest. 

Most of the pack are lounging comfortably around the nest, others are guardian the corner. Tup and Appo are both fast asleep tangled up with two 212th vode and another from the 501st. Waxer is laying on a dead asleep Boil with a lazy contented smile on his face as he pokes at Bones’ boots. Wooley is with Longshot and a few other vode playing sabacc. The young alpha is smiling innocently with wide, open, eyes. Clearly his brothers are falling for his innocent act, as Wooley seems to have the most winnings.

“Everything ok, Obi-Wan”, Cody asks quietly, again keeping the conversation just between them in the nest.

“Mhm. Wooley’s far more...alpha…than I ever realized”, he finds himself admitting, not completely sure how to express what he means.

Rex and Cody both chuckle lightly at that.

“Hmm”, Rex hums in amusement, “He’s young, but he’s one of the strongest and finest fighters the vode has. Though not many brothers realize or remember that.”

“Wooley’s been through a lot. He’s a survivor”, Cody agrees, “but he enjoys playing games, pretending to be innocent and naive when he really isn't. He claims it's like wearing an invisible kind of armor.”

Obi-Wan figures that made sense. So few would take a young and seemingly naive alpha seriously. They would think him an easy target until they got within his range. Invisible armor indeed. Obi-Wan drifts off into a comfortable and peaceful sleep, surrounded by the vode pack, his pack, and his Alphas.


	3. Morning Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy morning brings emotions and some interesting information. Obi-Wan continues to find comfort, safety, and peace in the Vode pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am loving the idea of Wooley pretending to be innocent and naive when he's really a strong capable alpha. This was basically an excuse to write more along that line. I do have a Cody/Obi centric chapter planned and am also working on a chapter involving the WolfPack. I hope you all enjoy. Be kind and peace and good vibes to all.

Obi-Wan discovers very quickly how wonderfully better he sleeps in the nest versus how he slept in his own bed in Generals quarters. Even when he’s alone in the nest, only a few off duty vode as guards around him, he sleeps soundly. When he wakes up there’s always one of the vode at the edge of the nest waiting to see if he needs anything. His favorite thing though, is waking up with a line of fire pressed against him and strong arms holding him like he’s the most precious person in the galaxy. 

This morning cycle Obi-Wan wakes a bit early to a broad form behind him and the scent of lazy alpha mixed in with pine and fresh cut grass. He’d fallen asleep with Longshot, Trapper, and Bones. Apparently at some point they’d all gotten up and now the only one in the nest with him is Wooley.

Wooley is lazily stroking his fingers along Obi-Wan's arm and side, the soft content rumble of his purr a pleasant experience to wake up to. He’s laying on his side, Wooley pressed close behind him and holding him with loving and protecting arms. Wooley nuzzles at Obi-Wan’s hair and then leans down to give soft licks along his neck and mouth gently at his ear. Obi-Wan lets out a pleased purr that has the alphas content purring pitching louder in response. With a laziness that only comes from sleepy contentedness Wooley nudges Obi-Wan to roll over slightly so that he’s mostly on his stomach, the alpha laying pressed over his back. Obi-Wan has been in a similar position laying with Cody and Rex already, so it doesn't bother him to have Wooley over him like this. Still, it’s amusing that one of the youngest and seemingly most innocent alphas of the Vode has such natural dominance. 

“Best be careful of what vode see you on my back, my dear”, Obi-Wan teases, his thoughts and speech sleepily sluggish as Wooley growls softly in his ear and licks at his scent gland.

“I’ll move if you want”, Wooley breaths hotly as his lips trail down the omegas neck, “I have no problem being the one under you.”

_That’s a very pleasant thought_ , Obi-Wan muses sleepily. But having the alpha over him isn't the problem. He reaches blearily behind him to rub at the young alphas hair and tug him impossibly closer.

“I’m quite happy with you where you are. Just don’t want you getting in trouble”, he murmurs as he rolls and pulls so that Wooley is now completely on top of him, pressing him into the nest.

The deep rumbling purr Wooley lets out has Obi-Wan gasping in pleasure just as much as the scent of heady pine, sweet grass, and alpha interest. He leans his head and Wooley obediently switches to mouthing at the other side of his neck. The alpha shifts enough so that he’s resting most of his weight on his forearms and knees, keeping them pressed full body to one another without crushing Obi-Wan under his muscular weight.

“Don’t worry about me getting in trouble”, Wooley says distractedly, “I’m aware of my place.”

Obi-Wan can't help but chuckle at that. He still hasn't fully figured out how high up in the Vode food chain Wooley is. With an amused but happy sigh he tilts his head so he’s nuzzling his face against Wooley's, their scents mixing. Wooley tenses for a moment before melting into and returning the gesture. Obi-Wan has only done this with Rex and Cody so far, so he understands the younger man's hesitation, but he’s glad Wooley doesn’t shy away.

“What exactly is your place?”, Obi-Wan asks after a moment, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Wooley goes still for a second, then shifts so that he’s holding one of Obi-Wan's hands and presses his body more firmly against the omega beneath him. He lingers there for a few heart beats before lifting himself back up to his previous hovering position. Obi-Wan revals in the feel of the alpha pressed over him, but as Wooley eases back up he half wishes to tug the alpha back down. That would be a tad too much too quickly though, his budding relationship with the Vode growing fast as it is, so instead he squeezes Wooleys hand and shifts to scent the alphas wrist. Wooley nuzzles at Obi-Wan's hair affectionately as he speaks.

“In the 212th I’m- well, technically I’m one of the shinies as far as the GAR goes, but I’ve worked my way up in the pack fairly quickly. If it’s just our battalion we’re talking about, I’m right under Bones.”

Obi-Wan jerks and whips his head around to stare at the alpha. Wooley gives him a bashful look and his cheeks go slightly pink.

“You’re third in line?”, Obi-Wan asks, shocked and bewildered. 

“Only in the 212th. If you look at the Vode as a whole I’m way further down the line. And honestly, not many outside 212 know how high up I am. I’m fine with it, I like pretending and keeping everyone guessing, it makes them underestimate me and that just makes it better when I stop pretending”, Wooley pauses and looks off in thought before focusing back on Obi-Wan, “I mean, so many people, even other Vode, expect me to act and be a certain way just because I got decanted later, just because I’m good at acting sweet and innocent. If they already think that way, may as well act it. It’s more fun to watch the shock when I finally drop the act. Helps me get away with more too I think.”

Obi-Wan considers that. He’s seen Wooley use his sweet tooka eyes to get older brothers to give him the sugar sweets from their rations, watched Wooley win card games because he acted like he couldn’t bluff, witnessed Wooley take down a line of droids in battle like it was nothing and then turn right around and get fussed over by his brothers for a small paper cut. Obi-Wan has also been witness to the pranks the Vode play on one another. Wooley’s never been in trouble or outed as a prank instigator, though perhaps now Obi-Wan knows why. _Clever_ , Obi-Wan thinks fondly.

“It certainly surprised me when you dropped the act”, Obi-Wan smiles; he presses up into the alphas body over him to show what he means.

Wooley gives a quiet chuckle and curls his arms around Obi-Wan in sweet and protective embrace. 

“A good surprise I hope. None of us act like traditional alphas by galactic standards, especially me most of the time. We don’t want to be traditional, but we are still alphas and betas made and trained for war. I worry sometimes.”

“A good surprise indeed. I am glad that you and your people, the Vode, are not traditional like most of the galaxy. I treasure you all for your differences as individuals and a people. It’s part of why I have gotten so comfortable with being and showing that I am omega, after pretending I wasn’t for so long.”

Wooley bows his head over Obi-Wan’s shoulder and they both press harder together for a brief moment, sharing in closeness and affection. Their purrs echoing between them.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. For letting us, letting me, know you this way. The galaxy just sees us as expendable soldiers, but you see _us_ and accept us. I don’t- I don’t know why you chose to hide that you were omega before, but I’m glad that you feel comfortable with us now, that we get to see you and accept you too.”

Obi-Wan has to close his eyes against the emotions that spring up at Wooley's sweet words. Carefully he maneuvers and rolls so that he’s on his back, facing the alpha that is still kneeling over him. With gentle fingers he traces Wooley's face, running his fingers along the man's jaw and under his warm and sweet eyes. Warmth and affection fill him as the alpha presses into his touches.

“For so many years, before finding the Vode, being omega seemed so much more like a hindrance, a problem… a distraction. There are still times where I’m finding it hard to balance letting the galaxy see me verses going back to blockers and ignoring my instincts. But as you say, I am glad for you and the Vode for being different, for accepting me, as well as all omegas. The way your people view the dynamics of secondary's is so wonderful. You all are so wonderful.”

Completely without thinking, letting his instincts guide him, Obi-Wan leans up and presses his lips to the corner of Wooley's mouth. It’s a sweet and chaste peck. Then he softly runs his lips down along his face to press soft kisses to the underside of Wooley's chin. Wooley gives a full body shiver as a growling purr barrels from his chest. Alpha pleasure, arousal, and interest leaking into his scent. With a gasp that gets lost in his growl, Wooley nuzzles Obi-Wan's face so that he can press soft kisses of his own into Obi-Wan's neck, across his cheek, and coming to a hesitant stop over the omegas lips. For a suspended moment in time they lay there, their lips only breaths apart. Wooleys warm deep brown eyes gazing intently down into Obi-Wan's blue eyes. Obi-Wan knows that Wooley will pull back, knows that out of respect the alpha won't kiss him; respect for Obi-Wan making the choice, but also respect for Cody as pack Alpha whom Obi-Wan has not yet shared a real kiss with. Obi-Wan isn’t upset about knowing that Wooley will pull back, he won't fully kiss Wooley either. Cody is head pack Alpha, Obi-Wan’s Alpha, and he won't do anything with any of the Vode that he has not yet shared with Cody. As Rex had put it not long ago, ‘Cody is top vod’. After another breath Wooley gives a smiling huff and instead leans in to kiss Obi-Wan's nose. A playfulness that has them both smiling and sharing a quiet laugh. Then Wooley is moving to lay on Obi-Wan's left side, grinning and cuddling close together. 

“I don’t know if you really know, but you mean so much to all of us and to me”, Wooley whispers affectionately, “Whatever happened to make you feel like being omega was a bad thing, none of it’s true. You’re wonderful, amazing, and strong; a Jedi, a warrior, and an omega. Anyone that dares to try and talk down to you or make you feel like any of those negative things are true, they'll have the Vode to answer to.”

“I get the feeling that won't be a pleasant conversation for whomever the poor instigator is”, Obi-Wan tries to joke through the emotions clawing within him at Wooley's calm certainty.

Wooley lets out a slow breath and sits up on an elbow to look Obi-Wan in the eyes. The fierce devotion and loyalty, the strength and sureness, in his gaze surprises Obi-Wan.

“The instigator...”, Wooley repeats slowly, “Obi-Wan, we’d slit the throat of anyone that dared cross you. Yes, you can take care of yourself, fight your own battles. But any of us would stand for you if you couldn’t for yourself. Hell...hell, if Cody ever found out, if any of us ever find out, who it was that made you think you being omega was a problem or a distraction… I don’t think I need to express how badly we’d want to go after them.”

“They’re already dead”, Obi-Wan says before he can think to stop himself.

Wooley goes unnaturally still and blinks down at Obi-Wan. Perhaps he can scent the quiet sadness in Obi-Wan's scent, perhaps he’s glad that Obi-Wan has confirmed there was someone that made Obi-Wan feel this way. Whatever it is, Wooley closes his eyes and seems to take a moment to collect himself. When he opens his eyes and looks at Obi-Wan, there's nothing but trust and love in his gaze.

“Whoever they were, they were wrong to make you feel that way. Being omega doesn’t mean you aren't also a strong and magnificent warrior and a stunning Jedi.”

Obi-Wan curls back into Wooley's chest and does his best to control the warmth and happiness Wooley's words and conviction have filled him with. It’s so different from how he was made to feel when he was young, before he started wearing blockers. He couldn’t be more thankful for the Vode having the beliefs they do. He couldn’t be more happy to be part of such an amazing pack. He’s also immeasurably glad that Wooley doesn’t ask for a name, or doesn’t try to talk bad about the being from Obi-Wan’s past. He’s thankful that Wooley only offers comfort.

“Whatever sappy sweet kirf has you two filling this room with such a strong smell needs to simmer down”, comes Bones’ gruff voice just before the medic comes walking up to the edge of the nest, “some of us can only take so much.”

The overly emotional moment is broken and Obi-Wan looks up to see his medic is smiling, despite Bones’ gruff tone and words. Obi-Wan and Wooley grin up at the older alpha like two younglings caught giggling over a bad joke. Bones just smiles wider and gives a fond shake of his head.

“You’re late for breakfast”, Bones says with warm eyes on Obi-Wan, “Cody said he’d have a plate and a cup of tea for you when you get to the bridge for morning briefing.”

Obi-Wan smiles, rolls to his feet, and gives a full body stretch, groaning when something in his shoulder pops. 

“I’ll go get changed and then head that way. Thank you, Bones.”

Wooley gets to his feet and before Obi-Wan steps from the nest he turns to give Wooley a kiss to the cheek and then a light kiss to the underside of the alphas chin. In front of Bones, an older alpha with higher pack status than Wooley, the gesture is meaningful. The young alpha grins and gives his own kiss to the top of Obi-Wan's head just before they both step from the nest.

“You two seriously have it smelling too sweet in here”, Bones grouses good naturedly.

Obi-Wan just smiles and plants a kiss on his medics cheek and chin as well as he passes. Bones looks and smells surprised before his scent also takes on a sweeter happier note, like honey in warm whiskey.

“Now who's got it sweet in here”, Wooley teases, “Ah! Hey!”

With an amused smile Obi-Wan looks over his shoulder to see that Bones has tipped Wooley over one of the couches and the two alphas are playfully grappling and growling at each other. Yes, he’s very glad to be accepted and part of such an amazing pack.


	4. Pack Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting more of the pack and learning new things about how the pack interacts. Obi-Wan's ever evolving relationship with the Vode takes another step as he becomes more accustomed to being omega in a pack of mostly alphas and betas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments! You guys are so wonderful and amazing. I really appreciate that you are enjoying this. Thank you so much! This chapter was fun to write and I'm trying to set up the scene for the next chapter where some things go down. I promise a Cody/Obi centric chapter is on it's way. Good vibes and love to all!

The time has come for the 212th and the 501st to part ways, there are many battles to be won and they better serve the Republic by devoting their abilities across the stars for now. They have already dropped Senator Amidala off on Naboo and now they are heading to meet with General Plo and the 104th. Anakin needs to pick up his padawan from the 104th, whom she’s been helping on their previous mission, and then set off on their newly repaired cruiser. Obi-Wan shares a quiet laugh with Rex and several Vode that they are really setting out to rescue the 104th from Ahsoka. Obi-Wan has already spent the last few days spending time with the vode of the 501st, wanting to get as much time as he can with them before having to part ways. It hurts him to wonder how many of them will be lost to this war before their battalions meet up again. He does his very best not to think about thoughts like that for too long. Obi-Wan has accepted that his heart beats for most of the Vode, his relationship with them growing by the second, and he is happy for every moment he has with them.

“The WolfPack is excited to see you”, Fives comments to Obi-Wan during breakfast.

“I’m excited to see them all as well, but this is not the first time we’ve met”, Obi-Wan laughs easily.

“True”, Cody agrees from his spot on Obi-Wan’s right, “but this will be the first time since the Vode accepted you as part of the pack. Family, pack, means a great deal to us all. Wolffe and his men are looking forward to welcoming you accordingly.”

Obi-Wan blinks up at Cody at that. He knew he’d been brought in as part of the Vode, enough of the men had said as much, but he’s surprised to hear that other battalions have already been made aware and are excited to welcome him. It’s also mildly intimidating to consider what the WolfPack will do to welcome him. The 104th is not known for being the most docile of vode. Cody leans over with a smile and nuzzles Obi-Wan's hair affectionately.

“We the Vode do not accept outsiders easily, but when we do it’s celebrated among us all”, Cody explains calmly, “General Plo is part of the pack as accepted by Wolffe, Ahsoka is a part of the pack as a young sibling by both the 501st and the 104th. Bly brought in General Secura as his mate. Now you are accepted as one of us. That is to be celebrated.”

None of the information is surprising, but it's certainly news to Obi-Wan. He’s glad to know it now, likely as part of the family he’s now privy to the inside goings on of the pack. He does take pause though, at the lack of description of his place within the Vode. Plo, Secura, and Ahsoka have clear places in the Vode pack. What exactly is his place? He is one of them, but what exactly does that mean? His uncertainty and confusion must show on his face and broadcast in his scent. Rex presses closer into his left side and Cody more into his right; the vode around them shift and the scent of _calm_ \- _affection_ \- _happy_ thickens in the air.

“Will you tell us what worries you?”, Cody asks softly; his scent warm and open, comforting and steadfast amber spice.

“You say accepted as one of you, but..what exactly is my place? Plo is a father to the 104th, Secura a mate to Bly, Ahsoka a fellow sibling…”, Obi-Wan trails off, not sure how to express what he feels.

Around him the table of congregated 501st and 212th have gone quiet, but no one is agitated or nervous. Cody takes a deep breath and his scent evens out into a clearly forced blandness. Obi-Wan recognizes it as the scent most of the Vode take on when controlling their nature and keeping their feelings from projecting; somehow it always reminds Obi-Wan of melted resin. The Vode have done this regularly before, when they felt like they had to be overly controlling of their scents and natures, before Obi-Wan started showing them it was ok for them to express and be themselves. As they got more comfortable and confident around him they started expressing themselves more freely, while still keeping a strong adherence to their respectful and deferent beliefs. Cody shifts so that he’s able to turn enough in his seat to look at Obi-Wan, the alphas expression serious and only slightly uncertain.

“We have said it many times, we never want to overstep or offend you. Your place in the Vode is completely up to you. As far as any of us are concerned you are a strong warrior and a precious omega that is both a leader and one for us to protect. If you chose to just be a sibling or just a warrior, then that is completely fine.”

Obi-Wan takes a moment to digest that. Of course the Vode would not want to push him into a singular label within the pack. Of course they would leave that up to him. But… Obi-Wan’s mind flashes to how Wooley and other vode had cuddled him within the nest, the feelings that well up within him any time Cody presses close or scents him, and how Obi-Wan's own instincts are settling more and more within him.

“I had started to think the nature of my...place..within the Vode was growing to be a bit more intimate than a sibling or a fellow warrior”, he says carefully as he keeps eye contact with Cody.

“That is how many of us feel, but we would never push you to be or do anything you did not want”, Cody agrees honestly.

Obi-Wan looks away from Cody’s earnest eyes as he tries to gather his thoughts and feelings. He tries to release them into the Force, but he’s finding it hard to do. The melted resin smell is still swirling around Cody and the Vode, it makes something in Obi-Wan unhappy. He doesn’t want the pack to hide their feelings and scents from him. When he looks back up at Cody, there's a soft look of something far more intense.

The alpha takes another breath and then stands from his seat. With gentle touches he urges Obi-Wan to turn in his seat to face the walk isle between tables. Once Obi-Wan has turned, Cody drops to a knee before the omega. Cody’s posture is so unalpha that Obi-Wan is momentarily stunned, though admittedly he probably should stop being surprised at such things. Cody’s warm amber scent is projecting _uncertain_ \- _affection_ -mine- _hopefull_. The alpha kneels before him, back straight and hands folded in his lap, head up and eyes boring into Obi-Wans.

“The Vode share almost everything, but we understand boundaries and individuals choices. Bly and General Secure have taken each other as mates, but they do not share themselves with anyone else”, Cody takes a shaking breath and his scent goes slightly nervous, “I have made it known to the Vode that I wish to have you as my mate, but I have also made it clear that any pack you wish to engage with, that is your choice and your right. So many of us feel connected and drawn to you, I'd never think to keep you to myself if that is not what you wished. Even if you do not wish to be my mate, the respect that we all have for you will remain the same. You are a part of our pack no matter what you choose.”

Obi-Wan sits in semi shocked silence. He’d known this was what everything had been leading to. His evolving relationship with Cody and the Vode, but to have it said out loud…

“The Vode closely follows Mandalorian traditions as far as secondary dynamics go. Did you know that in Mandalore it is common for an omega to have multiple alpha and beta mates?”, Obi-Wan asks softly.

Cody gives a slow nod, a smile at the edges of his eyes, “Yes. They are considered pack Omega. If one of their alphas is head Alpha then they are also head Omega.”

Obi-Wan stares at Cody for a moment, trying to sort out his own feelings. It doesn't take long. After all, this really is where things have been headed since the first time the Vode built him a nest, since the first time Cody bowed to Obi-Wan in front of their men before their very first battle together; that was back before Cody and the Vode even knew he was omega.

“I wish to take things at my own pace, but I do believe being pack Omega is the path I have been walking for the last few weeks. You are pack Alpha, my Alpha, Cody”, Obi-Wan can't help but lean forward and press his forehead to Cody’s.

The alpha gives a hitching purr as he reaches up to touch Obi-Wan's face. They share a soft moment of connection before Cody leans back. Around them the feeling and scent in the air has gone _excited_ \- _happy_ -ours- _pack_.

“Then I call you my mate, Obi-Wan”, Cody breathes like he’s been running a marathon, but he’s grinning ear to ear when he pulls back to look the omega in the eyes once again, “But everything will be at your pace. Any other Vode you wish to engage with is at your own choice, same as with any you wish to have as mates.” 

Obi-Wan doesn’t miss the way Cody's eyes briefly flicker to Rex. Nor does he miss the way the scent of pine and fresh cut grass reaches for him.

“I understand there is a pack chain of command. Would I be expected to follow that chain?”, Obi-Wan asks; his mind drifting to Rex and then to Wooley.

“No. You are free from that. I am pack Alpha, but I do not control your choices. Who you chose to take as mates will only have influence on their place within the pack, not yours. Nothing will affect your place at my side”, Cody pauses and Obi-Wan watches as the alphas gaze hardens and goes sharp at the edges, “You are an omega, you are in control, I don’t give two kirfs what the rest of the galaxy says. I understand that you are able to fight your own fights. That all being said, I will not tolerate anyone, Vode or otherwise, pressuring you or forcing themselves on you.”

Obi-Wan sees the dangerous beast pacing behind Cody’s warm brown eyes. This is an alpha that will have no qualms about killing anyone that dare lay hands on Obi-Wan against the omegas will. Obi-Wan feels those long closed off instincts within him shift and stretch at his alphas clear intent. Cody blinks and the beast is tucked away in his gaze, eyes turning soft and affectionate once again.

“Will you forgive me, for my alpha nature?”, Cody says earnestly, “I ask that you tell me if someone tries to force you into anything you do not want and then let me handle them.”

‘Handel them’ meaning punish and possibly kill whomever hurts him. Obi-Wan has little doubt that anyone who dared try could escape Cody and if they were lucky to, they’d have Rex and the rest of the Vode to run from.

“I understand and you don’t have to ask for forgiveness over such a thing”, Obi-Wan says, already knowing his faith in the Vode and Cody is well placed.

He also knows he will ask to have Rex as his mate at some point down the road. As far fetched as it seems, his growing relationship with Rex is just as strong as with Cody. Obi-Wan spares a moment to think of Wooley. Sweet and clever Wooley. Would Obi-Wan's closeness with the young alpha impact his place in the pack? Thoughts for another time, Obi-Wan decides as he focuses back on the alpha in front of him. His Alpha.

“We will see where the will of the Force leads us”, Obi-Wan smiles, he can't stop the playful grin and happiness from seeping into his scent as he tilts his head for his Alpha, “Now, Cody, my dear. Could I have a kiss from my future mate?”

Cody gives a gasping growl of happiness as he leans up and moves forward into Obi-Wan's space. They meet in the middle and the chorus of cheers from the Vode around them drowns out the heavy purr that resonates from Cody and Obi-Wan. Their lips slot together like they were made for one another. Cody doesn’t try to control the kiss, but when Obi-Wan opens and gives a tentative lick to the alphas bottom lip Cody lets out a noise that is all Alpha. Obi-Wan feels the very core of his omega nature stretch and purr in response to his Alpha. With a careful gentleness Cody’s tongue sneaks out and gives a soft lick into Obi-Wan's mouth. It takes great effort for Obi-wan to swallow down the rather indecent sound that threatens to escape him as their kiss deepens. The alpha tastes similar to his scent, warm spice, smoky vanilla, and a hit of the dark caff he’d been drinking. Obi-Wan licks into Cody’s mouth, chasing the taste and reveling in the sounds thundering out of the alpha. His alpha.

Cody pulls back and for a moment the two of them simply breath together. The scent of _happy_ \- _excited_ \- _joyful_ pouring from every body in the room would be suffocating if it wasn’t also _pack_ and _sweet affection_. Obi-Wan gives a soft tug on Cody’s blacks, where he hadn’t realized he’d been holding on to the alpha, and Cody moves to share a few more soft kisses between them. Cody shifts back and cups a palm over the omegas cheek. He’s about to say something when there’s a growl from near the front of the room.

The growl catches Cody’s attention and the alpha is on his feet in an instant. With a soft growl Cody steps right into Obi-Wan's space, caging the omega against the table and the alphas body. Rex, still sitting at Obi-Wan's left shifts into a protective stance and lets out a low snarl. The scent of _protect-ours_ takes a hold in the air alongside the still sweet excitement. Confused, Obi-Wan is about to ask what’s wrong when Anakin steps into the mess hall. _Ah_ , Obi-Wan thinks with exasperated fondness. The pack is still slightly off when it comes to Anakin, ever since he’d pushed against Obi-Wan all those weeks ago, that first time the Vode made Obi-Wan a nest. Just as Obi-Wan had felt that day, he’s exasperated and mildly irritated by the alpha posturing.

“Cody. There’s no need to be assertive this way against the alpha I practically raised”, Obi-Wan says with fond amusement.

Cody flushes and looks down at Obi-Wan with a bemused wince. For lack of a better word, Obi-Wan can only think of how cute the face makes Cody look. He doesn’t say that out loud though. 

“You’ll have to forgive me. I-we are still a bit...instinctive towards him”, Cody admits with a guilty look.

Obi-Wan cant find it in himself to fault any of the Vode for that. Anakin has made comments in recent months that go against the way the Vode view secondary dynamics and he’s had minor instances of being a bit of a knot head. Obi-Wan understands the Vode’s instincts telling them to protect against the offending alpha, but it still worries him. He did raise Anakin to be better than how he’s acted lately and the last thing any of them need is for Anakin and his men to be at odds with each other because of their natures.

“I understand Cody, but there’s no need. Not with Anakin. I can handle him myself.”

That’s all it takes to pull Cody off the defensive, it seems. Obi-Wan, once again, is immeasurably grateful that Cody would back down simply because his omega asked him to. Cody retakes his seat next to Obi-Wan just as Anakin steps up to their table with a youthful and excited smirk on his face. Obi-Wan is thankful that Anakin either doesn’t notice or doesn't bother to mention the scents in the air of the very clear change in how the men are interacting with Obi-Wan. The omega is even more surprised that no one says anything when Rex puts an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and Cody presses into him from hip to shoulder.

“Good morning Master. Gentlemen”, Anakin greets with boyish enthusiasm. 

“Anakin”, Obi-Wan greets warmly as he takes a sip of his tea to distract himself from the two alphas pressed against him, “ready to go retrieve your padawan.”

“Ha”, Anakin huffs a laugh, “more like stealing her back. You know Master Plo and the 104th like having her with them.”

“Can’t believe we have to practically kidnap our Commander back from our own brothers”, Fives says; a round of laughter echoing around the men at his words.

\---

“It’s good you’re here, Skywalker”, Plo says evenly, “Not that it’s not a joy to have her with us, but I believe Ahsoka has missed you.”

Obi-Wan can hear the silent, yet kind hearted, ‘please take her back’.

“Aw, Master Plo. I hope Ahsoka wasn’t too much of a handful”, Anakin grins unabashedly.

“She certainly has learned an over abundance of stubborn independence and sass”, the Kel Dor responds blandly.

“Indeed”, Obi-Wan laughs with a smirk in Anakin's direction, “I wonder who in the Force she could have learned that from.”

Anakin makes a mock offended gesture at Obi-Wan and it just makes him smirk wider.

“Careful how you point fingers, Master Kenobi. One can only assume where her teacher learned his bad habits”, Plo says with a pointed look at Obi-Wan.

“I’m quite certain I have no idea what you mean”, Obi-Wan smiles innocently; he’s well aware that he’s fooling no one.

Plo tilts his head in a clear you-don't-fool me sort of expression. Obi-Wan can only grin at his fellow Jedi Master. The scent of amused calm resonating from the alphas and betas around them just adds to Obi-Wan's good mood. Rex is standing to Anakin's right, with Jesse and Kix flanking them, more 501st soldiers milling about. Cody stands at Obi-Wan's right, Waxer and Boil flanking them with Bones standing nearby. Other members of the 212th also stand around keeping watch as well as spending these last few moments with their 501st brothers. Laughter catches the attention of the Generals and the men from their battalions that are gathered in their little meeting place between their respective ships. They all turn to look as a contingent of the 104th walk up to join them. At the head is Commander Wolffe flanked by Boost and Sinker, a grinning and laughing Ahsoka being carried on Boosts back like a backpack.

Obi-Wan can’t help the warm feeling in his chest as he sees the smiles and laughter being shared between the WolfPack and the young omega. Ahsoka is lucky that she’s lived a life where no one holds her secondary against her. She’s even more lucky to have been adopted into the Vode and protected by some of the strongest and arguably the most wild of the Vode, the WolfPack. Wolffe and his men come to a stop next to General Plo and for a second there’s an amusing standoff.

“Alright men”, Plo finally breaks the silence, “time for the young one to go back to her Master.”

Several of the 104th make sad cooing noises at the same time Boost actually takes a step back. Clearly they aren’t ready to let go of her just yet. Ahsoka grins and nuzzles Boost's shoulder before squirming off of his back and she skips happily over to Anakin.

“Hey there Skyguy. Did you miss me?”

“Only a little, Snips. It got a bit too quiet with you gone”, Anakin replies with a grin of his own.

“I was worried when I heard you had to go to Tel’Goran, but then I remembered you were with Master Kenobi and figured he’d keep you out of trouble”, the youngling says as she turns and smiles at Obi-Wan.

“Oh trust me, young one, I was never fully able to keep him out of trouble”, Obi-Wan teases and he and Ahsoka share a conspiratorial grin between each other, “Luckily Senator Amidala was around to help keep tensions down.”

Several Vode have to cover sudden coughing fits as they fight to keep from outright laughing. Poor Rex is able to keep a straight face, but his fresh rain and warm breeze scent goes even more electric with his amusement. Anakin for his part has gone red with embarrassment. His relationship with the Senator is the worst kept secret of the GAR and Obi-Wan can’t help but poke sometimes. 

“Anyway!”, Anakin says a little too loudly, “grab your bag, Snips, so we can head out. I’m sure Master Plo and his men are ready for some peace and quiet.”

Ahsoka sticks her tongue out at her Master, but Obi-Wan is surprised when it’s Wolffe that speaks next.

“We were happy to have her with us, General. She fits right in with us and she brings a level of youthful energy and optimism”, Wolffe says evenly, “you and the 501st are lucky to have her.”

Obi-Wan watches as something passes across Anakin’s face that is similar to possessiveness. When he glances at Wolffe, the Commanders gaze is full of protectiveness. It’s not odd that Wolffe would be protective of Ahsoka. She’s both an omega and considered a younger sibling by the Vode. Add into that, that she has proven herself a capable fighter, the Vode respect and care for her greatly. That being said, Obi-Wan will have to keep an eye on his former padawan. Possessiveness and attachment can be dangerous things for a Jedi, especially an alpha feeling that way towards an omega. 

“Actually, before you leave I’d like to have a word with you, General Skywalker”, Plo breaks the ice with a calm that only the Kel Dor ever seems to emit, “Ahsoka can have a bit more time to say her goodbyes to the men while we talk.”

“Of course, Master Plo”, Anakin agrees easily before turning to Obi-Wan, “You don’t mind waiting around, do you Obi-Wan?”

“Not at all. It will give our men a chance to have a bit more time as well.”

With a nod Anakin and Plo step away from the group and walk a bit of a ways off. They round a rocky ridge and disappear out of sight. It’s enough that scent and sound won't carry or desturbe, clearly this conversation is meant to be a private one. Ahsoka comes over and grins up at Obi-Wan, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Heard you’re part of the family now”, Ahsoka smiles warmly; her scent warm, excited and happy.

“That I am. It’s quite an adjustment, but a happy one to be sure”, Obi-Wan agrees.

Ahsoka goes to say something, but she’s interrupted by several 104th and 501st calling her over to a group of them. Obi-Wan spots Fives and one of the 104th playfully pushing at one another and assumes that his fellow omega is being called in to even out the roughhousing. With an apologizing smile, Ahsoka gives Obi-Wan a small salute and then practically prances away. It’s amusing to watch as she pushes her way into the roughhousing and instead of calming things down, she joins in. Several more vode roll into the fray as playful laughs and joyful cheers break out among them. Obi-Wan is glad to see that Boost and Sinker are watching the play fighting with calm, but watchful gazes. The two alphas are the right and left hand of Commander Wolffe, so it’s good to see that they are keeping an eye on how their men interact with the young omega. Obi-Wan doesn’t doubt for a second that Ahsoka is safe, but it’s good to see the pack being watchful and respectful, while giving her a chance to be the youngling that she is and not the Commander the war is forcing her to be.

A soft purr is the only warning Obi-Wan gets before strong arms wrap around him and the scent of electric rain, Mandalore spice, and warm night breeze coils through his senses. Rex’s deep purr vibrating against his back even through the alphas armor. Obi-Wan smiles and leans back into the alphas strong embrace and tilts his head so Rex can scent him.

“I am glad for all the time we’ve had together, Obi-Wan”, Rex purrs in his ear, “I’ll miss you.”

“And I you, my dear”, Obi-Wan says softly as he nuzzles at Rex’s blonde hair, “You and your men have been so wonderful. I look forward to spending time with you all again when time allows.”

Rex presses an affectionate kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple and that’s when Obi-Wan decides he wants more. He’s not going to let Rex walk away without more, not knowing if either of them will survive to see each other again after this. With his mind made up, Obi-Wan turns in the alphas arms. Slowly, keeping his eyes connected with Rex’s, Obi-Wan leans in and presses their lips together. Rex gives a slight jolt, but then instantly relaxes against Obi-Wan. His scent goes from soft breezy rain to lightning storm and gale force winds, carrying _love_ \- _excitement_ -mine- _protect_ and the beginnings of arousal and alpha intent. Obi-Wan gives a soft wanting growl and Rex responds, pressing more into the omega and holding him in a tight yet loving embrace as their kiss deepens. As he licks into Rex’s warm mouth, it’s hot, wet, and electric with that barest hint of spice that leaves Obi-Wan aching and hungry for more. When Obi-Wan has to finally pull back to breath, the alpha's eyes are dark and hungry. Obi-Wan can’t wait for the day that he gets to see Rex stand up to the promise in his eyes and scent.

Obi-Wan is pulled from his thoughts and looking into Rex’s warm eyes by Cody’s soft growl, calling for the omega and alphas attention. The alpha smiles at Obi-Wan and leans in to press a kiss of his own to Obi-Wan's lips. The heat building in the omega spiking even more in excitement. Obi-Wan will need a long time before he’s able to get over the swoop of elated excitement he feels at being able to kiss and share affection with his pack. _My pack_ , Obi-Wan thinks giddily. He’s pulled from his thoughts when Rex nudges him into Cody’s waiting arms. Obi-Wan is happy to let Cody nuzzle against him, sharing their scents, until the alpha pulls back and his eyes are far more serious than Obi-Wan was expecting. Obi-Wan follows Cody’s gaze and turns to see Wolffe approaching them. The Commander comes to a stop several feet away, but well within their space.

Wolffe’s gaze is calm and guardedly open as he and Cody share a silent moment between them. Obi-Wan pays close attention and notices that Wolffe has his eyes slightly lowered. It’s not like the other alphas and betas when they greet Cody, their eyes completely down in clear deference to their Alpha. Wolffe's gaze stays in the space between Cody’s nose and collarbone, but it shows how high up in the pack Wolffe must be that he’s even able to have his eyes on Cody’s face while they greet each other. Obi-Wan realizes that while Wolffe's status must be extremely high, his mannerisms mean that Rex is even higher, since Rex seems to have no problem with meeting Cody’s gaze.

That notion sticks in Obi-Wan's mind as he watches Wolffe bow and tilt his head slightly to Cody before his gaze moves to Rex. Obi-Wan feels like he shouldn’t even breathe as the two alphas stare at each other in the eyes. This must not be anything new to the Vode, Cody is calm as he continues to hold Obi-Wan and the other pack around them show no sign of aggression or discomfort. That doesn’t stop Obi-Wan from being entranced as he watches Rex’s eyes narrow, Wolffe gives a short growl, it’s not threatening or challenging, but it’s clear that this way of greeting is different. Rex’s answering growl starts low in his chest and rolls out of him like thunder over dark hills. The blonde alpha seems to swell as he stands to his full height and his eyes harden, but Wolffe’s growl doesn’t cut out. Obi-Wan stares transfixed at the display between the two alphas when Rex’s lips raise in a low snarl, flashing dangerous pointed alpha fangs as his scent goes deep with _respect me_ \- _challenge_ \- _back off_ and sparking threat. Cody’s arm around Obi-Wan tenses ever so slightly and for a split second Obi-Wan genuinely fears he’s about to witness an alpha fight. Then, like a switch has been flipped, Wolffe’s growl goes quiet and the alpha blinks and his eye line shifts away from Rex with an air of complete indifference.

There’s a point to be made though, apparently. Rex is still giving a low snarl as he takes a step towards Wolffe. The Commanders own lips lift in the brief flash of fang, to which Rex fully bares his fangs and growls loudly. Obi-Wan feels the alpha growl deep in his chest and he fights to keep from shrinking in on himself. These alphas aren’t threatening him, but he’s also never seen any of the Vode challenge each other like this. Wolffe lets out a huff and then he's taking a full step back. His scent goes calm and respectful, his growl going quiet, and his face once again going casually open and slightly disinterested. That seems to calm Rex and he turns to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan doesn’t get a chance to ask what just happened when Rex presses his cheek to Obi-Wan’s hair. The alpha rubs his cheek, the line of his jaw, and the underside of his chin over Obi-Wan's hair before stepping back and giving the omega a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, Obi-Wan. I hope that was ok.”

“Of course, Rex”, Obi-Wan says and blinks a bit dazedly, “though I’ll admit I have no idea what just happened.”

That causes Cody, Rex, and several Vode to give quiet laughs.

“Few outside of the Vode would understand”, Wolffe says as he steps back up, Rex seeming completely ok with the other alpha now, “Our ways can be confusing.”

“Wolffe has a bad habit where he likes to test status boundaries”, Cody elaborates blandly, “Particularly with Rex. Even when he has no desire to actually issue a challenge.”

“I’m happy with my status in the pack, but poking at Rex helps keep him on his toes in case someone else comes along and thinks to challenge him”, Wolffe says with a disinterested shrug of a shoulder.

“One of these times you’re gonna poke on the wrong day and I’ll put you on the ground for it”, Rex growls mildly irritated.

“I’ll put you both on the ground if you don’t mind yourselves”, Cody says with a sharp snarl in his voice that has all Vode around them, even Rex and Wolffe, dropping their eyes, “Wolffe, your poking is put up with as long as it’s not done where it makes the Vode look bad to outsiders. Rex is above you though, if he tells you to check yourself, do it. If you want to do anything else, issue a challenge like you’re supposed to.”

Obi-Wan swallows thickly past the scent pouring off the alphas around him. He curls into Cody’s chest and rubs his face along the alphas neck and shoulder. He doesn’t like the alpha snarl in Cody’s voice, it’s setting his omega instincts off in a way he’s not used to. Obi-Wan is still working through accepting and understanding his own omega nature and instincts; it’s all a bit too much in this moment. Cody’s snarl and voice tapers off into a comforting purr as he leans into Obi-Wan's nuzzling. The alpha makes a soft shushing noise and for a moment Obi-Wan just lets himself be held.

“Obi-Wan”, Wolffe's voice is quieter and slightly closer as he calls for the omegas attention.

Obi-Wan turns in Cody’s arms to face the 104th alpha and he is a little startled by the change he sees in Wolffe. The other commander's expression has gone soft at the edges, his eyes warm and comforting, and he tilts his head to expose his neck to Obi-Wan as he steps closer.

“I’m sorry for having made you uncomfortable. I meant to come over and welcome you to the pack, not upset you”, Wolffe murmurs softly.

Wolffe slowly tugs off one of his gloves and holds his hand out to Obi-Wan. Cody still has not let go of Obi-Wan, but he follows his instincts and reaches out with his own hand. Carefully, Obi-Wan rubs the back of his hand and his wrist against Wolffe’s own palm and exposed wrist before pulling his hand back in close to scent. The scent he’s collected on his skin from Wolffe doesn’t smell like he’d imagine the strong and wild alpha to smell, there's a bit of a surprise that Obi-Wan was not expecting. It’s a bonfire on a cool fall night, woodsy, and like spiced caff with a hint of some kind of bittersweet cocoa. It’s dark, wild, yet almost regal and soothing. Wolffe may act like an aloof, trouble making alpha, but his scent speaks of a comforting loving alpha with a feral devotion to those he cares for. Obi-Wan’s previous uncertainty evaporates under the weight of his instincts settling on trust and affection for the 104th Commander. He’ll give Wolffe the chance he deserves to show that he’s more than the wild dangerous beast some outside of the 104th accuse Wolffe of being.

Obi-Wan uncurls from Cody’s chest and steps closer to Wolffe. This next action will test if the alpha is as accepting as his brothers. Giving Wolffe time to pull away if he wishes, Obi-Wan reaches out again, and presses his wrist into Wolffe’s shoulder and starts to gently drag his scent up to the alphas neck. He’s pleasantly surprised yet again when Wolffe tilts his head and allows Obi-Wan to rub his scent along the alphas neck and over his scent gland. 

Grinning Obi-Wan pulls back, “Thank you Wolffe. You smell very pleasant.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, Obi-Wan. Please don’t think I’d intentionally try to upset you. I’m only a kirfhead to my brothers, I’d never treat an omega badly.”

“I wouldn't think that you would, Wolffe. I can’t imagine Plo would allow Ahsoka anywhere near anyone that treats omegas badly”, Obi-Wan says calmly.

Wolffe gives a respectful nod of his head and says, “Between him and the Vode, those that treat omegas poorly don’t last long around us.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t thought that Wolffe or any of the Vode would be negative towards omegas, as that goes against everything he’s learned about them thus far, but it’s good to have confirmation of that.

“Welcome to the Vode, Obi-Wan”, Wolffe continues, “It’s good to have you as one of us, even more so for Cody’s sake. He’s been pinning after you for a while now.”

Cody makes a slightly strangled sound that has several men around them laughing quietly. Obi-Wan grins over at the flushing alpha as Cody does his best to not meet the omegas eyes. _Sweet Cody_ , Obi-Wan thinks fondly.

“I’m glad to officially be part of the family”, Obi-Wan smiles turning back to Wolffe, “It’s nice to be accepted.”

Wolffe gives him a warm look and a welcoming and differential tilt of his head. Obi-Wan dips his head in a nod as well, then his gaze moves past Wolffe to where Ahsoka is still playfully tumbling with the Vode. It’s adorable to watch the large alphas and betas trained for war let the young omega win their play fight. Ahsoka has Jet, one of the 104th pilots on his stomach as she perches on his back and one hand keeping the alpha down by his shoulder, holding off Fives with her other hand. They’re all laughing and Ahsoka gives a joyful shout as another 104th tackles her from the side to ‘rescue’ poor Jet. Obi-Wan isn’t familiar with this particular alpha, but judging by his clean armor he’s a newer member of the 104th. The youngling hits the ground and gets caught between the dirt and the alpha over her. Obi-Wan feels an instinct to step in, but just as the feeling registers Boost is giving a sharp warning growl and the play fighting slows down, the 104th trooper moving away from Ahsoka to let her up. Unfortunately, Ahsoka seems to not understand or notice that the pack has been told to calm down. She jumps up and wraps her arms around the 104ths neck in a tighter than necessary headlock from behind. The alpha in her arms gives a sharp bark of surprise and then he’s grabbing her arm, swinging her around, and then throwing her from over his shoulder. Ahsoka gives a yelp, but she hasn’t even come to a full halt on the ground when Obi-Wan realizes that Cody is no longer next to him.

Cody moves faster than Obi-Wan has ever seen and in the blink of an eye he’s on the 104th alpha. There’s a fraction of a second of grappling between the two alphas before the 104th realizes he’s got Cody on him and he instantly goes pliant. Cody shoves the other alpha on to his stomach and grabs at his hair to force the alphas neck open; he’s got one of the alphas arms stretched behind their back at a painful looking angle and his knee digging into the small of the other alphas back. The roar Cody lets lose, fangs bared and deadly, inches from the 104ths vulnerable neck is terrifying. The scent of woodsmoke has gone wildfire with _submit_ \- _calm down-back down_ as Cody snarls at the Vode beneath him. The 104th alpha is wide eyed and he lets out a whimper of submission. Cody’s deadly snarl changes pitch to a low warning growl as he presses the alpha beneath him more into the dirt.

The entire pack has gone still and quiet. Several of the vode that had been roughhousing drop to their knees and tilt their heads in submission to Cody’s display. Obi-Wan hadn’t realized he'd moved until he’s got a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She’s sitting up watching the alpha display with shocked and slightly startled eyes. Ahsoka looks up at Obi-Wan and gives a soft, uncertain, questioning whine. Clearly she hadn’t meant to cause a real fight, but she also wasn’t expecting such a forceful step in. Obi-Wan kneels down next to her, an arm wrapping around her shoulder, and he softly nuzzles her forehead. The youngling gives another uncertain sound and it seems to catch Cody’s attention. Obi-Wan watches as Cody’s head tilts in their direction, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the alpha below him. The 104th alpha gives another whimper in submission and goes completely limp in complete surrender to the pack Alpha. Cody leans so that his face is even closer to the other alphas and he gives a threatening huff over their throat before pulling back. Cody kneels over the vod for a moment, like he’s waiting to see if he’ll try to fight now that he’s not being held down. Luckily the point has been made and the alpha stays laying limp.

Cody stands and turns to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and moves to approach them. When he’s closer, he kneels down on one knee and his growl shifts into a softer soothing purr. The Alpha's eyes had been hard and deadly when holding the other alpha down, but now his rich brown eyes have gone warm and soft once again as he looks at the two omegas. 

“Ahsoka”, Cody says gently, his purr hitching his words lightly, “are you alright?”

Ahsoka swallows thickly and nods, dropping her eyes to Cody’s knees. Obi-Wan sees Cody’s eyes go sad and worried and he knows it’s upsetting to Cody that he may have frightened the young omega.

“Young one, look at me”, Cody urges softly and when Ahsoka raises her eyes to meet his, Cody continues, “You do not need to be afraid, you are not in trouble. Bane should have not thrown you like he did, play fighting or otherwise.”

“We were just playing”, Ahsoka says timidly.

“And that’s perfectly fine”, Cody assures, then his eyes go slightly serious, “but you both were a bit too rough right then. He should not have thrown you, but you also should not have jumped him with such a tight hold.”

“Oh”, Ahsoka breathes slowly, “I...I didn’t mean too..”

“You forget your own strength sometimes, young one”, Cody smiles affectionately, “Boosts warning to calm down was for you just as much as it was for the men.”

“Oh, ok… Sorry”, Ahsoka apologizes quietly.

“It’s alright, little one. A lesson for the future, though.”

Ahsoka nods quickly, but her scent is still slightly nervous and tinged with surprise. Obi-Wan nuzzles her again. He’s fairly sure he knows why she's still projecting uncertainty, but it’s not really his place to do more than comfort her at this moment.

“Are you sure you’re ok, Ahsoka?”, Cody asks as he tilts his head and softens his expression and stance even more.

“Did-I mean, did you have to hold him down like that?”

Cody lets out a slow breath and he shifts a bit closer. The alpha reaches out and lays light fingers over Ahsoka's boot. It’s meant as a soft acknowledgement of her discomfort while still giving her some space.

“Yes, young one. I understand play fighting and I would not be surprised if some of the pack get away with being a bit rougher than I approve of, but that was too much. How I put the men in their place, I would never do to you. But that’s why you need to understand your own strength and actions. When it’s time to slow down, that means everyone”, Cody pauses and gives Ahsoka’s foot a soft pat, “Yes, that had to get straightened out as it did, but I didn't mean to frighten you.”

“I know”, Ahsoka agrees, “It just really surprised me.”

Cody nods, stands, and holds out his hand for the young omega. When Ahsoka accepts, Cody pulls her to her feet and hunches down so he’s meeting her eyes.

“You are a young pup in the pack, Commander in the GAR has no bearing on that. Remember that you are one of us, one of ours, one of mine. Thus it’s part of my job to keep everyone in line. To protect as well as discipline and teach.”

“I understand, Alpha”, Ahsoka says more strongly, “I’ll be more careful too. I didn’t mean to be too rough.”

The Alpha and young omega share a smile and then Ahsoka is stepping up to Cody and pressing her cheek to his shoulder. Her soft purr kicks up as she presses close to the alpha. Cody gives an affectionate pat to her head and holds her for a moment, their purrs soft and comforting between them. Then Cody gives her one more pat to the head and nudges her to the side. Ahsoka looks a bit confused until Cody reaches out a hand for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is still kneeling on the ground, watching his Alpha display his ability to both discipline and comfort a youngling within the pack. It’s got Obi-Wan hot all over and his heart beating fast. It’s taking an embarrassing amount of focus to keep arousal from seeping into his scent. He’s never seen any of the Vode engage in such a display, but it seems to be a day for that kind of thing. Obi-Wan spares a thought that he may actually need a cold water shower after all of this.

“Obi-Wan?”, Cody's warm voice calls with soft concern.

Obi-Wan refocuses on the alpha and he can't help but smile as he takes Cody's hand. The alpha pulls Obi-Wan to his feet as well and then pulls the omega into a hug. They nuzzle into each other for a moment. When Obi-Wan pulls back he sees that Ahsoka has moved over to the alpha that she had been roughhousing with, Bane, and the two are sharing a hug and quiet apologies with each other. Cody presses a kiss to Obi-Wan's temple.

“I didn’t upset you, did I?” Cody whispers, sounding worried.

“Not at all, my dear”, Obi-Wan assures.

Cody shifts and nuzzles into Obi-Wan's neck, taking a deep breath in against the soft patch of skin behind the omegas ear. The deep, resonating, pleased purr the alpha lets out tells Obi-Wan he’s not being as successful at hiding his arousal as he’d thought. Cody’s purr deepens when the alpha opens his mouth and licks at Obi-Wan's skin. The omega can’t help the shudder that rolls through him and Cody’s arms tighten around him in response.

“Now that’s a lovely scent, Obi-Wan. Such a sweet taste”, Cody purrs deep and dark against his throat, “are you going to give me more of it?”

Obi-Wan feels his knees go weak at Cody’s words, but then the slight scrape of teeth on his sensitive skin has him swallowing furiously to keep a needy keen of desire from escaping him. Cody must catch the arousal and omega interest anyway as the alphas own scent thickens. Obi-Wan is saved from the extremely indecent thoughts and desires flying through him by a soft call from one of the Vode.

“Incoming”, calls the lookout in a stage whisper.

Cody gives a soft chuckle at the slightly disappointed whine Obi-Wan gives as they pull away from each other. Cody’s dark eyes full of hunger and promise. Rex is standing not far off, looking like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin with desire of his own. Obi-Wan gives a self amused shake of his head and breathes out quickly through his nose a few times to clear out the lingering scent of _aroused-mine-want_ coming from Cody and Rex. When Plo and Anakin come back around the ridge and into the pack's line of sight, they have all put themselves into a semblance of normal. Obi-Wan figures that the pack would not have bothered to shift for Plo, but more because Anakin was not considered pack, still squarely set in the ‘outsider’ box as far as the Vode were concerned.

“Alright everyone. Hope you all got your goodbyes in, because it’s time to load up and head out”, Anakin says cheerfully as he and Plo approach.

“Ready and waiting on you, slowpoke”, Ahsoka grins.

There's a shuffle and a great deal of fast paced movement as the men finish last minute preparations for the three battalions to go their separate ways. Obi-Wan spends these last minutes talking with Plo, Anakin, and Ahsoka about how some of the other battalions are doing. Cody has just stepped up and confirmed that everyone is good to head out when all three Generals comms blare with an incoming transmission. Sharing confused glances, Obi-Wan, Plo, and Anakin bring up their holocomms. What greets them is the holo of Mace Windu, Yoda, and Chancellor Palpatine.

“Chancellor. Masters”, Obi-Wan greets; an uneasiness settling behind his sternum.

“Generals”, Chancellor Palpatine greets with a nod, “an issue has arisen that requires your combined attention immediately.”

“Combined? I was under the impression we were being sent to separate battles that needed attention”, Plo says with an interested tilt to his head.

“That had been the plan”, Mace acknowledges, “but this situation has come up fast and needs to be handled as soon as possible.”

“The moon Antar 6 has become a base of operations for Separatist allied armies. Our current intelligence suggests that there is enough manpower and weaponry there to rival two of our own battalions. They are currently being organized and led by Ventress”, Chancellor Palpatine explains, “Which is why I want three of our best to go in and wipe them out before they become an issue.”

“These are sentients, not a droid army?”, Obi-Wan asks, surprised to hear that they are being sent to fight a contingent from the Separatists that are not droids.

“The bulk of their numbers are droids, but there’s still a great deal of sentients from the different systems that have joined the Separatists, as well as several less than lawful groups that Ventress has talked into joining”, Mace responds.

“They have enough to equal two battalions, so you're sending three to get them under control quicker”, Anakin sums up with a smirk.

Obi-Wan glances at Anakin and feels that tight coil of _wrong-worry-not right_ settle and expand in his chest.

“The 212th, 501st, and 104th are to take their cruisers and soldiers to Antar 6 and put an end to this potential threat before Ventress has time to train and mobilize them. Capture Ventress if possible, she will have information on our enemies that could be invaluable”, Mace orders.

“Yes, Masters”, Obi-Wan and Anakin say as Plo bows his head in acknowledgement.

“Be safe, all of you, and good luck”, the Chancellor says with a nod to Anakin.

Obi-Wan fights to keep his glare contained.

“May the Force be with you”, Yoda says before the holocall ends.

“Well, looks like all of those goodbyes were unnecessary”, Anakin grins.

“I don’t know about this sudden change. I have a bad feeling about this”, Obi-Wan admits with a shake of his head.

“Oh come on, Obi-Wan. What’s the worst that could happen?”, Anakin says as he turns to inform his men of the change of plans.

“I rather wish you hadn’t asked”, Obi-Wan murmurs to himself as he shares a worried glance with Plo.

  
Obi-Wan turns and heads to where his own men are waiting for him. Cody’s eyes narrow and Obi-Wan figures his Commander can tell he’s not pleased. He can only hope that this frightening knot of _wrong-bad-stop_ in his chest doesn’t too badly impact his pack.


	5. A Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little sad/hurt/comfort-ish. I promise it’s going to be ok and will get better. If Cody seems calm and put together, he’s putting on a very good show.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you reading my works! I really appreciate all of you, your kudos, and your comments. Peace and kindness to all.

There’s more of the enemy then was originally reported and things don’t go to plan.

The air assault had gone smoothly enough. Little could have stood against the three Jedi cruisers as they made their way into Artan 6’s atmosphere. The Separatist droid ships dropped easily enough and it was fairly easy for General Plo and Obi-Wan to set a perimeter for Anakin, Ahsoka, and their men to drop in and start the ground assault. The battlefield expanded over a large open plain that backed right into a large rocky ridge, several stories high, that curved to the right. The faintest hint of a base of some kind nestled at the bottom of the rocks. Obi-Wan expected the command for this little operation to be set within the base. The three Generals agreed that they needed to neutralize the enemy and get to the base to see what information they could gather. In the back of his mind, Obi-Wan figured that if Ventress was really behind gathering this merry band of droids and enemies of the Republic, then she would also likely be found in the base as well. As the ground fight starts, the droids are drawn to engage with the 501st, Obi-Wan and his men given the chance to break away to attempt a side approach, Plo moving his men to do the same from the opposite side. It had all been going easily according to plan. It should have been obvious that it was all going too easily. 

Anakin's position is immediately overrun with almost double the opposition they had been expecting. The shouts for reinforcements over the comms spiked the feeling of _wrong_ \- _leave_ \- _not right_ to an even higher level behind Obi-Wan's breast bone. A blast rocks the battlefield so hard that even on the far side of the enormous battleground Obi-Wan and his men can feel the ground shake. 

“Whoever the kark sent in the information on these bastards numbers, I’m gonna wring their neck”, Boil snarls as he lets off a few shots and then ducks back behind the downed ship Obi-Wan and several of the men are using as cover.

“No kirf”, Waxer agrees as he covers for a few brothers making their way over to cover, “probably one of Fox’s karking nat-born shinnies.”

“I’ll remind everyone that I’m nat-born”, Obi-Wan says dryly as he deflects several blaster bolts that are aimed for Wooley, just as the young alpha dives behind cover next to him.

“Sorry, sir”, Waxer says with an apology in his scent.

Obi-Wan gives a distracted wave of his hand and shifts to peak out from cover, looking out over the battlefield. Far off in the distance to their left is the flashing lights and explosions as the 501st tries to hold their position. Directly across from the 212th is the same dust up from where Plo and the 104th are arguably having the easier time out of all of them.

“We’re on our way to you, Skywalker”, Plo says over the comms.

“Sir”, Cody says from next to Obi-Wan, “We’re good to advance.”

“Alright then, men. Let’s go.”

Battle cheers ring out from the men around him and Obi-Wan and the 212th move to advance. They get well over 10 yards of ground in over the next few minutes. So far they are only facing droids and Obi-Wan relaxes into the motions of battle. The mission statement of the Jedi Order may have been to be peacekeepers, but Obi-Wan has always been a warrior. Being omega never mattered with his ability to sink into the Force and simply let himself flow. He remembers how easy it had been when he was younger, fighting to keep from aging out of the temple, Bandomeer, Melida/Dann. Even when he started wearing blockers and had the suppressant implant put in, his omega instincts had shriveled down to next to nothing, his scent going bland and unnoticeable, but he never lost any connection to the Force. It never kept him from being able to let go and get carried away by the winds of battle. When the war started, it took only moments to learn how to incorporate the movements of the Vode into how he fought. Obi-Wan had spent a majority of his life pretending he wasn’t omega that he had not realized how much his instincts could help him in battle until that first fight after he’d stopped using the blockers. The suppressor implant was still there, keeping his hormones and instincts dulled, but now fighting blocker free was so much more than he’d remembered.

Obi-Wan can scent the Vode around him. He can tell who's injured, tiring out, stressed and worried, or enjoying the fight. Cody, ever steadfast and dependable, moves with Obi-Wan like they are extensions of one another. As the omega moves, the alpha shifts with him, covering and attacking as one. Obi-Wan launches himself over a line of droids, turning and slicing through five of them with an impressive set of twirls. The two droids he leaves standing drop just as he’s about to raise his saber. When he looks up, Cody and Wooley are there with blasters up and exuding _pride_ \- _pack_ \- _fight_. Obi-Wan just grins at them and turns to jump right back into the fray as the 212th keep advancing. They make it to the center of the field when all hell turns into a shattering nightmare.

Over the comms Obi-Wan can hear that Plo and the 104th are engaging the forces pinning the 501st down from the side. Their three battalions are still outnumbered, but it’s nothing they haven’t survived before. Just as the thought passes, a blinding beam of light cuts through the sky. The red glow of some sort of blaster or energy beam streaks over the battlefield and hits right where the 104th and 501st are fighting. For a heart stopping few seconds it feels like everything goes still and quiet, then the comms erupt in shouts and cries. Obi-Wan feels sick as he listens to the shouting and watches the beam of energy fizzle out. He breaths through the sudden sick feeling and turns to follow where the shot came from. As expected, it originated from the base at the bottom of the rocky ridge at the other end of the battlefield. That’s a target to neutralize as soon as possible. Nodding to himself, Obi-Wan focuses back on the comms.

“Anakin, Plo, do you hear me?”

“Still alive”, Anakin says, sounding winded, “but whatever that was needs to get taken out.”

“We have men down here, we’ll need medevacs for them”, comes Plos response.

Obi-wan is about to suggest a plan of action when random sections of the ground opens up in various spots of the battlefield and out pours soldiers. These are the sentient enemies that had been reported but up to this point unaccounted for. Obi-Wan curses and dives behind cover as his men rush to do the same. Previously outnumbered by droids and now even more so with these new fighters. And that cannon, blaster, beam, whatever it was. Obi-Wan knows that needs to get taken care of quickly.

“We need to pull back and regroup”, Plo shouts over the comms.

“No, we can take this!”, Anakin shouts, “We just need to keep pushing.”

“At the risk of losing even more men. We’re already outnumbered”, Plo argues.

“Anakin, Plo, I’m sending my men to you. If you haven’t made substantial ground in five minutes, then you pull back and regroup”, Obi-Wan orders.

“And what are you going to do?”, Anakin asks, sounding worried and slightly upset.

Obi-Wan can feel the eyes of several of his own men boring into him. A few feet from him, Cody’s scent has gone dark and cold with _no_ \- _protect_ \- _fight_ \- _keep safe_. The alpha has always done his best, like all Vode, to keep a neutral handle on his scent, but this time Cody is unintentionally throwing out how unhappy with this situation he is.

“I’m going to take a squad and get to that base. We need to get whatever that blast was out of the fight or we won't stand a chance.”

“How are you going to get all the way down there?”, Anakin starts to argue; Obi-Wan can tell his former padawan is gearing up for an epic fit.

“There’s no time to argue about it. The 212th will draw fire as they make their way to rondevu with you and Plo. That will give cover for myself and a small squad to sneak around the sidelines to the base. Once we’re in, we can find the controls and potentially put a stop to this whole thing from there.”

There's a low, disapproving, growl from the Vode around Obi-Wan, but he forces himself to tune them out and focus on the fight at hand.

“Very well, General Kenobi”, Plo says, his use of Obi-Wan's title clearly done on purpose, “Comm us when you have reached the base. Once the threat on that end has been neutralized we’ll meet back up with you at the transports.”

“Affirmative”, Obi-Wan confirms over the comms before turning to his men.

“Sir-”, Cody starts, but Obi-Wan interrupts him.

“Lead the men to assist the others. I’ll take Blaze and Kappa squad to the base.”

“Obi-Wan…”, Cody says.

The growl in Cody’s voice is almost hidden, but not well enough. The alphas scent is pouring out his dissatisfaction at this plan. He’s not happy about this one bit. Obi-Wan isn’t too keen on it either, but it’s what they have to work with right now.

“That’s an order, Commander”, Obi-Wan says with as much strength and confidence he can throw into his words.

For a brief second Cody bows up and it almost looks like he’s about to argue. For a fraction of that second Obi-Wan fears that Cody is about to truly fight him on this. But then Cody is letting out a harsh breath, stepping right into Obi-Wan, and pressing their foreheads together. His scent is still slightly distressed, but it’s taken on alpha acceptance and sanction. Obi-Wan is his omega, but also his General. 

“Be safe, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan swallows past the sudden surge of _no_ \- _don’t leave_ \- _not right_ as it wells up within him. He can’t tell if it’s his instincts or the Force, but either way he pushes past it and forces himself to step away from the alpha. Blaze and his squad have made their way over and are awaiting Obi-Wan’s lead.

“We’ll meet back on the other side, my dear”, Obi-Wan promises with a final nod to Cody.

Then he’s turning to make his way to the rear of their formation. Behind them, Obi-Wan can hear the shouts and blaster fire as their men press forward to draw as much fire to distract from the little group that has broken off.

\---

Hindsight being what it is, Obi-Wan admits that he probably should have seen the trap before he got captured. He consoles himself with the knowledge that Blaze and Kappa squad got out before the explosion could tear down the hall they were using to enter the base and crush them. Obi-Wan didn’t fare so lucky. The explosion had knocked him out and when he had awoken, he’d found himself hanging several feet off the ground in an energy beam, locked in a Force suppression collar, and hooked up to some sort of IV machine. He hadn’t stayed conscious for long that first time. Now blinking his eyes open again, he wonders what the hell happened while he was out. He feels like he’s been beaten. Every part of him is sore, there’s blood in his mouth, and he’s so unimaginably tired. His mouth feels like it’s full of hot cotton and his mind is sluggish. He can hear sounds, far off noises of battle, but it all seems muffled. Obi-Wan feels disconnected from himself other than for the pain and exhaustion. For a delirious moment he wishes he could go crawl in his nest. Completely against his will a soft whine escapes him. It pulls at his throat and that hurts too, causing another pained sound to seep from his control. With sluggish frustration Obi-Wan realizes he has no hold on his scent and that omega instinct he always tries to keep down is fighting for control over him. With an irritated growl he tries to muscle back control from himself. He’s worked most of his life to not let himself fall to his instincts completely. At his quiet growl, a chuckle draws his attention to the door he’s facing, then he’s focusing on the fact that he’s not alone and his blood runs cold.

“Well I must say, I always knew I liked you, Obi-Wan. But if I had known you were omega… Hmmm.”

Ventress looks entirely too pleased with herself and her alpha scent is like sickly oil and gummy herbs, radiating vengeful pride and amusement. She stands before him with her arms crossed and a smirk twisting her face, his blood on her knuckles. So she got a few hits in while he was out, though he doubts she was the only one throwing punches, judging by the two pirates standing at the door to the room. Obi-Wan can just feel their smug satisfaction tinged with his own scent on them.

“Darling, if you’d wanted to see me, you’d need to only call”, Obi-Wan tries to snark, but he finds it’s hard to speak past the dryness in his mouth and the ache in his throat.

“Think of all the fun we could have been having”, Ventress says, paying his words no mind, “all these years and I didn’t know you were such a sweet smelling thing.”

Obi-Wan fights to keep from feeling fear and uncertainty. It’s difficult though, with the collar on. He can’t reach the Force to release the feelings and he hates how he’s unable to keep it from bleeding into his scent. This isn’t the first time he’s been in a Force suppressor, but he’s never felt this disjointed and out of control of himself. Among all of the parts of him that ache, he considered the pin prick of sensation from the IV.

“What kind of drug are you pumping into me?”, he asks as he tries to turn his head enough to look at the machine he’s connected to.

Ventress’ scent goes slightly metallic with her alpha interest and Obi-Wan fights the urge to gag; she smells nothing like his alphas. She steps up to where she can lean right into his space, scenting along his neck and up his cheek. Obi-Wan doesn’t even bother trying to stop the snarl that rumbles out of him in warning.

“Aw. You’re so cute, little omega”, Ventress coos mockingly as she reaches up and runs one cold bony finger along his jaw, “When my Master told me to set this trap, he failed to mention that the Jedi we’d known for so long was an omega in hiding. I must say it was such a pleasant surprise. Such a precious omega shouldn’t be hiding what they are.”

She steps back and over to the IV, presses a few buttons, and then moves back fully in front of Obi-Wan. He’s doing his best to keep his fear and pain under control, but that feeling of _wrong_ \- _no_ \- _not right_ has spread throughout his entire body. This isn’t the Force telling him that something is wrong, this is his base instincts screaming it at him.

“Ventress-”, he starts, but then the words are dying and his thoughts are slamming to a halt as the dark mistress pulls something from a hidden pocket of her robes and holds it up.

The implant is only a few centimeters long, so small he can almost not see it as she holds it up in presentation. Even if it wasn’t covered in his blood, he’d know what it is. In her hands, Ventress holds his omega suppressant implant. They must have dug it out of his hip while he was out cold.

“This is one of the strongest suppressants out there, not technically meant for human or near-human omegas. Trying to deny what you are that badly, Obi-Wan?”, Ventress teases darkly.

Obi-Wan wants to respond, but he honestly can’t think past the panic. When he was fourteen, Obi-Wan had gone on the suppressants, birth control, and started using blockers. He had the implants changed every three years without fail. The birth control IUD was for obvious reasons, most omegas had them nowadays anyway. The suppressants he had upgraded to stronger implants over the years in his attempts to help control his natural omega instincts and biology more and more. They didn’t completely get rid of his omega nature, but they certainly dampened them enough that for most of his life he’s been able to pass as a non-presenter, someone that never came into a secondary. That, coupled with the almost industrial strength blockers he used to wear, he’s been able to pass as a bland, scentless, human for years. Past the panic he’s able to be thankful that it doesn't feel like Ventress and her goons thought to check for the IUD.

“What is it you want, Ventress?”

“Apart from winning this war and blowing your men out there to dust?”, she grins cruelly, “I want to see what happens when the drugs in that IV finally push out the nasty suppressant you’ve been poisoning yourself with for so long. What will you be like when you are faced with instincts you’ve been fighting all your life? And with no Force to help filter it either.”

Ventress flashes her pointed fangs as she holds up the implant they took from him. In one second she presses her fingers together and Obi-Wan watches the small device crush into several pieces. He swallows thickly past the cold dread settling in and tries to stay calm. A soft beep chirps from a comm on Ventress’ belt and the dark Force user gives him one final oily smile before turning and walking to the door.

“Don’t go anywhere, pretty omega”, she smirks before walking out of the room and leaving Obi-Wan with the two pirates.

Obi-Wan closes his eyes and tries to focus, tries to think. He has to get out of here. He needs to get back to his pack. Whatever drugs are in the IV are already doing their job. Obi-Wan can feel all of his senses start to sharpen and expand. His sense of smell getting so strong that he can almost smell the mud on the pirates boots. He can hear the ticking of the ventilation system. Despite the aches and pains he can feel his muscles tensing and relaxing, somehow feeling every flex and pull like he’s suddenly more acutely aware of every part of himself. At the base of his skull he feels the tight feeling of alpha eyes on him. _Don’t look at me_ , Obi-Wan thinks in irritation, his scent flaring with the thought and feeling. It takes him a second to realize that the feeling of eyes on him dissipates. He blinks up at the two pirates and sees that one of them has looked away from him. The alpha pirate that is still watching him glares angrily and lets out a commanding growl. Obi-Wan fights the instinct to drop his eyes. He’s not bowed down to alpha posturing since he was a padawan and he refuses to start now just because his implant has been removed. He’s never been the obedient type of omega and kark it all if he’s going to start now. The alpha before him doesn’t take kindly to that though and lets out another louder growl and throws out the scent of _obey_ \- _back down_ \- _submit_ and it smells like rotten fruit and burning fuel. Obi-Wan gags and struggles to keep his eyes from dropping past the alphas chin. The alpha walks up to him and grabs him by the hair and shoves his head down harshly, forcing his eyes to the floor. Obi-Wan can’t stop the pained whimper that escapes him as his neck strains against the collar and he lets his scent go _sorry_ \- _calm-hurt_.

Obi-Wan fights his own anger, at himself and this alpha. How dare he treat Obi-Wan, or any omega, this way. _The Vode would never treat omegas this way_ , Obi-Wan thinks as the image of Cody, Rex, and Wooley flash through his mind. His scent goes calm and even at the thought of his alphas and his pack. He takes momentary comfort in remembering his kind pack and his warm nest. The Vode treat omegas as more than equals, they see them as leaders and warriors, as well as precious beings to be respected and cherished. Obi-Wan had never liked how omegas were treated when he was younger, even as traditions and opinions shifted throughout the galaxy over the years. Even his own Master had been a part of why Obi-Wan had chosen to hide what he was and keep his own instincts buried. 

Not the Vode, though. They didn’t think like most of the galaxy. When Obi-Wan first met them, they had respected him as a leader and a Jedi from the very first second. When Obi-Wan felt confident enough that he’d walked out of his room on the Negotiator with no blockers on, for the first time in years, their shock had lasted only a moment before he’d almost been bowled over by the strength and fierceness of their respect and admiration. The Vode always did their best to not throw their scent around, but Obi-Wan had been more than accepting of their laps that day as the _devotion_ \- _respect_ \- _pride_ had poured from his men.

Obi-Wan pulls strength from the memory. This filthy alpha before him now, demanding and snarling for Obi-Wan's submission was an insult; he was a meaningless knot head next to the brilliant Vode. Obi-Wan lets out a harsh breath through his nose, clearing out the pungent scent of rot. He keeps his eyes down, but he tracks the alphas movement as the man steps back to the door. The room is empty, save for Obi-Wan and the two alphas, and the IV machine. With effort, he tries flexing his muscles, testing the energy restraints and his range of motion.

“ _Be still_ ”, the more dominant pirate growls with a bit of alpha command in it.

Obi-Wan hears the command, his instincts acknowledge it, but he feels no actual compulsion to obey. Curious, he raises his head and looks the alpha in the eyes.

“ _I said be still_ ”, the alpha snarls and takes a step forward, full alpha command dripping from his voice.

Again, Obi-Wan hears the command. He has a moment where his instincts snap at him to obey, but then the image of his alphas flash through his mind. Comforting vanilla and Mandalore spice, breezy rain and lightning, pine and fresh grass. No, this alpha before him holds no sway over him. This alpha is nothing next to the Vode. Obi-Wan keeps eye contact with the alpha and growls low and deep in his chest, challenging and defiant. That finally gets the attention of the second alpha in the room and he comes to stand before Obi-Wan as well.

“Obey and lower your eyes omega. Or we’ll make you.”

“Then make me”, Obi-Wan says through his rumbling growl, the memory of his alphas scent helping to bolster his ability to disobey these knot heads.

He’s expecting the first hit, but not the punches to continue to rain down after the first one. The alpha throws punches like someone that’s never been trained to fight, only ever using brute strength to get what they want. Obi-Wan has been learning how to fight, how to survive, since he was young. He’s been learning how to take hits and then walk them off most of his life. Even without the help of the Force, Obi-Wan is able to breathe through the beating. When the alpha finally stops, heaving like a bellows, Obi-Wan spits out a bit of blood from his mouth, and looks right back up to meet the knot heads eyes.

“ _Obey, omega!_ ”, the alpha snarls in spitting rage as he slams his fist into Obi-Wan's side.

“No”, Obi-Wan coughs, forcing himself to move and look the alpha in the eyes again.

The dominant alpha snarls out several curses and storms over to the controls for the energy bindings.

“Wait”, his companion says as he looks between Obi-Wan and his fellow alpha, “The sith said to keep him bound.”

“I don’t give bantha shit. No uppity omega is going to disobey me”, the knot head snaps.

Obi-Wan keeps his eyes on the main alpha as the man presses the control for the energy bindings. Despite knowing he could land and roll easily, Obi-Wan allows his body to hit the ground like a dead weight. He sucks in a few breaths and lets the raggedness in his voice deepen, feigning having the breath knocked out of him by the fall. With a groan, Obi-Wan tucks his arms under him like he’s going to try and get up. His skin stings as he fiddles with the IV needle in his arm. His previous groan turns into a hiss of pain when the knot head grabs him by the hair and hauls him to his knees.

“I’ll teach you to learn your place. One way or another”, the man seethes right in Obi-Wan’s face.

The stench of the man's breath combined with the acid rot of his scent has Obi-Wan forcing down a gag. Obi-Wan swallows past the ache and pain spreading through him and chuckles breathlessly.

“What are you laughing at?”, the knot head growls.

“I was just thinking”, Obi-Wan laughs, “how much harder this would have been if you’d thought to handcuff me.”

With that, there’s a fraction of a second where the knot head’s confusion shows, before Obi-Wan brings his hand up and drives the IV needle into the alphas right eye. The alpha howls in pain and releases Obi-Wan’s hair. With quick movements honed from years of training, Obi-Wan grabs a knife hanging on the pirates belt. With a fast grab and a twist, Obi-Wan swings himself around to the alphas back and pulls the blade across the alphas throat. The alpha gets out half a snarling shout before he falls to the floor, throat slit and bleeding out. 

Adrenaline has never felt like this. Obi-Wan stands over the alpha’s body, his own breathing even and steady despite the pounding of his heart. Everything smells stronger, looks more in focus, sounds sharper, feels brighter. He doesn’t see the second alpha move, he’s still looking down at the body of the first, but instinct tells him the air around him is moving and that a threat is coming. It’s similar to how things feel with the Force, but it's something so much more base and feral, something more wild, than the Force. As the second alpha steps into Obi-Wan’s striking range, the omega swings his arm up and out as he drops to his knee. The alpha snaps a rude curse as Obi-Wan's new knife slashes across the alphas side. Sinking into the feeling of fighting on instinct, Obi-Wan kicks out with one leg and sends the alphas feet flying from under him. With a feral snarl and moving faster than he’d thought he’d be able to, Obi-Wan climbs over the alpha and drives the blade through the alphas chest. There’s a bark of shocked pain from the alpha. Obi-Wan twists the knife and digs it down further into skin and bone. The alpha beneath him goes still.

Obi-Wan has not felt like this before. He feels like something wild is pacing in his blood, screaming to be let out. With a huff he tilts his head and uses the upper part of his sleeve to wipe blood from his mouth and nose. The scent of _warm amber_ \- _vanilla_ \- _Cody_ clings faintly to the fabric and Obi-Wan breaths it in deeply. He has to get back to his men, his pack. The body beneath him gives a wet squelching sound as he pulls the knife out and moves to crouch next to the bodies of the two alphas, uncaring of their blood staining his pants and tunics. A quick search reveals that neither has his lightsaber, his commlink, or a key to the collar around his neck. With a frustrated growl, Obi-Wan takes both alphas blasters, stuffing one into the band of his belt, and keeps the other and the knife in hand. He’s gotten out of worse with less, so he’s fairly certain he’ll be able to get out of here. As he stands he spares a thought of trying to get the suppressor collar off, but instinct and past experience tells him he won't be able to without the key or other equipment. 

_Time to get out of here_ , he tells himself. That feral feeling inside of him making his muscles tense and his senses sharpen even more. Obi-Wan wonders if this is what it should feel like, letting his instincts and nature run free within himself. He’d always been told when he was younger that being omega made him weaker, a distraction to those around him, and a hindrance that could pose problems while on missions. That sure as kirf isn’t how he’s feeling at the moment. Beneath the almost overwhelming stimulation of everything around him is the instinct to survive and get back to his pack. Instinct and adrenaline are dampening the pain and exhaustion he feels like an afterthought. _I am not a weak omega,_ Obi-Wan thinks fiercely _, I am an omega of the Vode_.

As if that thought, that acknowledgement, sparks something inside of him, Obi-Wan feels his mind relax into his instincts. A dangerous mix of a growl and a purr reverberates through his chest and his body and mind shift. Obi-Wan steps out of the room he’s been held in and into a blessedly empty hallway. He stays in a slightly crouched, prowling, posture and keeps close to the wall as he starts to make his way to the right. He’s not sure why he chose this direction, but to the left had sounded too quiet. Obi-Wan keeps his breathing as even as he can when the smell of more alphas wafts down from ahead of him. He rolls his shoulders, grips his knife in one hand and one of the blasters in the other. With a slow breath he prowls forward.

\---

Obi-Wan has been able to evade three sentients and a number of droids when he comes upon what looks like a control room. There are only ten or so droids in here and with quick and efficient movements he takes them down. Stealth has always been easier with the Force, but he counts himself lucky that he’s been good at it even without Force assistance. The games the Vode like to play during down time and calling it “stealth practice” paying off now. Everything around him feels bright and loud, his own heartbeat thundering through him like a symphony of drums. For all that he knows he is in pain and his body exhausted, he’s finding it hard to care. There’s few thoughts beyond _survive_ \- _keep moving_ \- _pack_ and even those thoughts are more feelings. Like reading and not seeing the written words, but feeling the story inside. Finding the power controls on the holo screens, Obi-Wan starts powering down everything he can. At this point, he knows any weapons systems will take too long to find individually, so he may as well just power as much of the base down as he can. When the lights in the room turn off he knows he’s done enough and it’s time to keep moving. As Obi-Wan creeps out of the room and along the dark halls he uses the blaster and knife as little as possible to take out droids and sentients as he comes on them, trying to sneak past them instead. He needs to get out of here and back to his pack. He’ll leave the destruction of the enemy and the base to his alphas and their men. He wonders briefly where Ventress went, why she’s not coming after him, but his jumbled thoughts are just thankful that he doesn't have to smell her stink and he keeps moving.

The scent of blaster fire and smoke catches Obi-Wan’s attention and he follows it down a narrow side hall to what looks to be a side door. He’s thankful he powered down most of the base as the security system on the doors has apparently been disabled as well. With a press to the door control, it swishes open and Obi-Wan stumbles out. He’d thought the world had been too overwhelming inside, out here it's agonizingly too much. The sky is dark with smoke and cloud cover, but it still blinds him for a moment. Obi-Wan blinks past the spots in his eyes and tries to focus. There’s a stretch of land empty of both enemy and ally, in the distance he can see the fighting. Blaster bolts and bodies, downed ships and speeders. He takes a deep breath and chokes on _smoke_ \- _death_ \- _fuel_. But he can see the vague figures dressed in white and his instincts have him moving forward without fully making the decision.

Obi-Wan makes it farther into the fighting unhindered than he expected before the droids and Separatist allies seem to realize he’s there. When they finally realize he’s there, they hone in on him, then he’s using the knife and blasters to fight his way through them. The white forms of the GAR troopers are getting larger and larger, closer and closer, every time Obi-Wan has a second to spare to look for them. Through the fighting he cant smell them though. The scent of battle and his own pain and exhausting clogging his nose. There’s finally a somewhat clear path and Obi-Wan charges forward as fast as his legs can carry him. Then something invisible is wrapping around him and throwing him backwards. Obi-Wan hits the ground hard and it’s not feigned when he gasps for breath as the wind is knocked out of him.

“What a sneaky omega you are, Obi-Wan. I didn’t think you’d be this much trouble without the Force”, Ventress’ voice carries over the sounds of battle.

Obi-Wan snarls and gets to his feet, gripping his side where it feels like something has broken with one hand, lifting his blaster level with Ventress’s head with the other hand. He fires two shots before she’s using the Force and yanking the weapon from his hand. Wasting no time, the second the blaster slides from his fingers he charges the sith and pulls his knife from where he had tucked it in his belt while running. Obi-Wan makes it all of three steps before Ventress holds up her hand and wraps him in invisible chains, stopping him in his tracks. The alpha pulls her hand toward her and Obi-Wan follows the motion through the air. He twists and tries to fight the Force around him as Ventress brings him face to face with her.

“Always such a troublemaker you have to be”, she says as her vile scent slithers around him with alpha interest.

Fangs bared, Obi-Wan snarls in her face. The instinct to fight and rebel against this alpha that is not his fills his sore body with heat and strength.

“Poor thing”, Ventress coos, “you haven’t felt your full instincts in so long you’ve gone feral without your implant and the Force to help regulate.”

Ventress’s Force grip around him tightens and Obi-Wan can’t stop a pained whimper as whatever in his side throbs in protest. Cool fingers trace along his jaw. Obi-Wan blinks past the tiredness and pain to look Ventress in the eyes as defiantly as he can. She gives a soft chuckle and moves from tracing his face to gripping the side of his head, forcing the omega to bare the other side of his throat, as she leans in close. The vicious, all encompassing, feeling of _No!_ that lances through him turns his body cold and has his heart clenching in panic. This isn’t one of his alphas, she doesn’t get to be this close to his throat, she can’t be.

“Here I had hoped those drugs and taking out your implant would trigger a heat, but seeing you like this is almost just as good. Sophisticated, always in control, Obi-Wan, reduced to a base, wild, instinctual, untamed omega that thinks they can defy an alpha. It’s almost laughable.”

Obi-Wan struggles and snarls against the bonds holding him. Ventress leans in even more and Obi-Wan fights the urge to cry in frustration and anger as the tip of her tongue slithers up his neck, from shoulder to ear. Even over the collar, he can still feel the wet worngness of having her so close. She lets out a low, dangerous, pleased purr that has Obi-Wan giving a panicked half snarl half bark, the sound making the alpha holding chuckle darkly. He feels her breath on his skin as she opens her mouth over the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Obi-Wan screams through his instincts, his voice, his very core, and fights with everything he has. A sudden, loud, earsplitting, roar is the only warning he or Ventress get before the sith holding him drops him to the ground and lets out her own pained snarl. Obi-Wan hits the ground and curls in on himself as blaster shots rain down on Ventress. It’s such a barrage that Obi-Wan is momentarily blinded by the amount of light. His senses tell him Ventress retreats, but it takes a few seconds for his mind to compute what has happened.

“Obi-Wan!”, several voices shout from very close to him.

He uncurls and tries to get up, but his body seems to have finally hit its limit. With a hurt whimper Obi-Wan tries again to get his feet under him. Hands are suddenly gripping his shoulders and he’s being turned over. Obi-Wan fights for as long as it takes his mind to catch up with him. Then he’s going limp as the scent of _protect_ \- _woodsmoke_ \- _lightning_ \- _pine_ \- _ours_ \- _pack_ thickens the air around him. He blinks the spots out of his vision and it’s like being yanked from underwater and into chaos. He shakes his head to clear the sluggish feeling, but it’s difficult. Warm arms shift him, the white and gold helmet he’s been staring at tilts, and then Cody’s handsome face is before him. Obi-Wan glances around them blearily. Cody is kneeling next to him, holding him protectively in his arms. _Cody_ , Obi-Wan tries to say as he turns back to look at the alpha. But he can’t get the word out, instead what comes out of his mouth is a trembling chirp of uncertainty and painful greeting.

Another body slides through the dirt on his other side and another set of hands is reaching for his body. Obi-Wan smells rain and a breezy storm. Rex is on his other side, his hands moving over the omegas body as he checks Obi-Wan's wounds. It hurts that he can’t see Rex’s face. Obi-Wan tries to say Rex’s name, but again all that comes out is a soft chirping. It gets the alphas attention though. Rex goes still and the visor of his helmet turns to Obi-Wan quickly. Obi-Wan makes the noise again, hoping Rex will get the hint. _Show me your face_ , Obi-Wan tries to put the feeling into the chirp, but Rex doesn't move. Frustrated, Obi-Wan turns back to Cody. The Alpha will tell Rex to remove his helmet. 

When he turns to look at Cody, everything in Obi-Wan goes still. The alpha is staring at him with startlingly focused eyes, his pupils like pin points and almost invisible in the brown of Cody's eyes. The scent of fresh grass and pine swirls close and Rex growls a warning as Wooley and a large group of Vode form a perimeter around them. Obi-Wan gives a soft whine, wanting his pack's attention, wanting all of their helmets off, wanting their comfort. Obi-Wan shifts and the pain in his side spikes, drawing a gasp from him as his scent spikes in pain and exhaustion. At the sound, Cody blinks and his gaze lowers to meet Obi-Wans. _Alpha_ , Obi-Wan thinks and hopes it translates into the noise that shivers past his lips. Slowly, Cody lowers his face to nuzzle against Obi-Wans. The alphas snuffs along the omegas cheek and over his neck. As he comes in contact with the collar around Obi-Wan’s throat the alpha lets out a dangerous rumble. Cody pulls back enough and looks Obi-Wan up and down, clearly cataloging the damage he can see. Then Cody’s focus is back on Obi-Wan’s face and the alpha leans in to press their foreheads together.

“Where is your lightsaber?”, Cody asks, but his voice is like gravel grinding on durasteel, his alpha growl so deep it seems like he’s having a hard time getting the words out.

Obi-Wan doesn’t know. He assumes it’s still in the base, or maybe Ventress has it, but he still can’t seem to form words. So he makes a forlorn whine and gives a small shake of his head. Cody either understands or is able to figure out what he means and the alphas scent darkens as his growl grows louder. A low snarl draws Obi-Wan’s attention back to Rex. The alpha on his left is turned and looking out over the battlefield where Obi-Wan had come from, low snarling growls rippling through the pack that is set in a protective perimeter around the omega.

“Sepies are in retreat”, Obi-Wan hears Boil say over the overwhelming noise.

“The Generals are on their way from their positions”, Wolffe’s voice adds in faintly.

“No. Tell them to keep engaging from the left. We need the transports safe and ready with a path clear”, Cody orders.

Cody gives another low snarl and it draws Obi-Wan’s attention back to his Alpha. There’s a tremor running through Cody that he can see, and Obi-Wan can feel the same in Rex where his hands are still resting protectively over Obi-Wan’s body. He can hear Wooley, Bones, Wolffe, and others growling like dangerous beasts as the Vode shift around him. The scent of _mine_ \- _ours_ \- _protect_ is overshadowed by _rage_ \- _kill_ \- _dominate_ and a readiness with _fight_ \- _kill_ \- _defend_ \- _pack_ . Obi-Wan, so attuned to certain Vode as he is, is able to pick out Rex’s _raging storm-protect-blistery winds-burnt spice_ and Wooley’s _ours-dry grass-keep calm-forest fire-fight_ among the scents of the other Vode around them. It all has Obi-Wan finally, fully, sinking into his instincts. He fought and got free of enemy hands, he got back to his pack. Injured and tired, something in him settles knowing that his Alphas, his pack, will protect him. Cody is kneeling next to him, holding him, worry warring with rage in his scent and expression as the alpha looks between Obi-Wan and the retreating enemy. Somehow, Obi-Wan understands the hesitance in the alphas eyes. Sweet, respectful, Cody. Just like always, he’s worried about offending or upsetting Obi-Wan. It warms him with affection and love for his pack, but that just reminds him that he’s still in pain, laying in the middle of a battlefield, so far deep in his instincts he can’t speak.

He can’t speak to tell Cody it’s ok, so he tries to put the feeling into his scent. Despite how it pulls on his sore body, Obi-Wan shifts enough that he can nuzzle at Cody’s face, down the line of the alphas jaw, to the small strip of skin on the alphas neck above the collar of his blacks. He licks at the hinge of where Cody’s jaw meets neck and tastes his alphas scent, rage, and desire. As he noses and nips at the underside of Cody’s chin, Obi-wan gives a pained whine that tapers into a pissed off stubborn huff. Cody gives a low rumble of comfort as he lets the Omega press closer. The alphas scent swinging from _wildfire_ \- _rage_ \- _kill_ \- _burnt vanilla_ \- _fight_ to _protect_ \- _warm spice_ \- _stay calm_ , then back around to the flames and woodsmoke. If he wasn’t injured and exhausted, unable to use the Force, Obi-Wan would be right back in the fight, now that he’s back with his pack. But he knows he can't, so he tries to pour all of the _sanction_ \- _affection_ \- _hurt_ \- _go fight_ into his scent and the soft growl he gives, as he gives one of Cody’s hands a nudge. The alpha is confused, but lets Obi-Wan nudge his hand until it’s hovering over his blaster where it’s laying on the ground next to Cody’s leg. _Fight_ \- _protect_ \- _pack_ and omega sanction is coming off of Obi-Wan so strong he smells it on himself.

Cody pulls away from Obi-Wan's continued nuzzling to look the omega in the eyes. The alpha is breathing hard through his mouth, taking in the scents around him, his fangs glistening dangerously. It’s the closest to letting go of control Obi-Wan has ever seen Cody, or any of the Vode. The alpha's eyes reflect the fire and blaster bolts from around the battlefield. For a heart racing moment Cody’s eyes look like they are glowing red; like the stories of old where lead Alphas eyes would glow blood red to show their power and status. Obi-Wan purrs, _Alpha_. Cody leans in and presses his forehead to Obi-Wan’s briefly, then he’s pulling back and motioning for a few Vode to come over. Bones, Waxer, Echo, Tup, and Sinker, and several 501st and 104th step up. Rex stands and steps back so that Bones can kneel down in his place. With a comforting purr Cody moves Obi-Wan so the omega is in the medics arms. The loss of his alphas arms around him causes a moment of panic, but then Cody is speaking through his growling purr.

“The pack will take you back to the ship. We will deal with this. I will soak these grounds in oil and blood if I have to”, with a soft touch Cody runs his fingers over the Force suppression collar around Obi-Wan’s neck, “Let Bones see about getting this off as soon as possible.”

Obi-Wan nods, but can’t help but whine. He wants to stay and fight, he wants to help, he doesn’t want to leave his pack to fight alone.

“Go with the rest of the pack”, Cody growls softly, making sure his gaze stays locked with Obi-Wan’s, “Rest and be good.”

There’s no alpha command and Obi-Wan is grateful for that. With a tired nod, Obi-Wan tries to push his love and affection into his scent. He must succeed because several of the Vode, Cody and Rex included, scents thicken in pleased response.

“My omega”, Cody purrs as he leans down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek.

_My Alpha, my pack_ , Obi-Wan tries to say with every bit of his tired being. The words don’t come out, but they clearly don’t have to. Cody gives him one final nod and turns his gaze to Bones.

“You’re in charge of getting him back to the ship and start treating his wounds. I want to know everything they did to him.”

“Search the base before you torch it”, Bones says, “I want to know what kind of drugs they’ve pumped into him and some may not show on a tox-screen. He’s sunk pretty deep in instinct and that's not supposed to happen on it’s own.”

With a nod Cody is standing to his full height and turning to look out over the battlefield. The Separatist forces have regrouped and are rallying for a second volley. Obi-Wan knows they won't stand a chance against the Vode. Cody is the only one not wearing his helmet at the moment, but Obi-Wan can imagine that the rest of the men have similar expressions. Gaze set hard and calculating, teeth sharp and bared, ready for a fight. The enemy doesn’t stand a chance. Cody takes a deep breath and then he’s leaning his head back and letting out a snarling, roaring, howl that sounds across the battlefield. Obi-Wan feels it thunder through him to the marrow of his bones and the center of his being. The howl tapers off into a continuous growl that the rest of the Vode around them start to echo as well. 

Obi-Wan watches, entranced and impressed, as Rex and Wolffe step up to flank Cody. Behind them, Wooley, Boil, Fives, Appo, and Boost move into a loose formation. More Vode shift so they are at the ready line only a few paces behind the higher status Vode. Cody sets his helmet back in place and then he’s giving the order to advance. They don’t advance like troopers of the GAR, though. There is something slower and yet more feral and deadly about how the Vode practically prowl away towards the enemy. Danger, fury, and devotion radiating off of the pack as they move.

A soft and gentle purr pulls Obi-Wan's attention away from watching the majority of their pack leave. When he looks over, Bones has his helmet off and is smiling gently, though the hint of fang and the tightness of his eyes speaks to how much he’d rather be in the fight line. Still, the alpha is pouring _devotion_ \- _affection_ \- _protect-ours_ into his scent and Obi-Wan leans thankfully into the large alpha's embrace.

“Alright, precious one, let’s get you out of here”, Bones says through his purr as he tugs Obi-Wan into a tighter hold.

Bones is a strong and very built alpha, having originally been decanted as an Alpha-trooper and then going through ARC training. So it’s no surprise when he picks Obi-Wan up bridal style, like the omega weighs nothing. Still, it has a fission of excitement and impressed pleasure shivering down Obi-Wan’s spine. Completely on instinct, Obi-Wan leans in and starts nuzzling along the alphas neck and cheek, trying to get at the underside of his chin. Bones gives a soft chuckle and uses his nose to nudge away Obi-Wan's questing snuffs. _Nest_ , Obi-Wan thinks, wishing he could voice how much he wants to curl up in his nest with his pack.

“Medbay first, then a comfy nest”, Bones says evenly, like he could read Obi-Wan’s mind, as the medic turns and starts carrying Obi-Wan back towards where the GAR ships are stationed.

Obi-Wan floats comfortably in Bones’ arms. He’s back with his pack, the Alphas and Vode taking care of the enemy, and soon he’ll be cuddled up in his nest. He’s not sure how long he’s carried, but he starts to drift off; exhaustion and pain finally taking their toll. He has a vague notion of smelling and hearing Anakin, Ahsoka, and Plo approaching at some point. Obi-Wan isn’t sure of all that is said, but the Vode make some thinly veiled threats and it’s Plo and Ahsoka keeping a snapping Anakin at bay as Obi-Wan is loaded on a transport. Bones keeps Obi-Wan tucked in his arms the entire time; Waxer, Echo, Sinker, and Tup flanking the medic on all fronts as they move. When Obi-Wan finally can’t stay awake any longer, he passes out to the rumbling purr of the alphas and betas around him as they take the transport up and away from the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to add in a shameless shoutout/plug for another of my stories: I have been working on a Cody POV, post order 66, series and have recently posted the first chapter of the first work in that series. The series name is “Tell the World” and it will be at least 4 or 5 works long and most are going to have a few chapters each. There are some really sad parts, so please be sure to read the tags, but I promise it gets better; there’s happy stuff and even some eventual smut. No pressure, but if you feel like it, go on over to my series “Tell the World” and give what’s currently posted a read. If you like it, please consider subscribing to the full series so you can get updates as I post them.


	6. Alpha's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Cody's pov!
> 
> As a warning: I fudge a bit in this chapter, as well as some of the ranking and how it works in the GAR. I couldn’t find concrete evidence in canon to support what I wanted to do and there was a lot of yadda yadda and holes, so I’m just going with what I want for this.
> 
> I’m just a humble fanfic writer that’s trying to make my own dreams come true cuz canon hurt me! -insert fake dramatic crying-
> 
> Shameless shoutout for another of my stories: I have been working on a Cody POV, post order 66, series. The series name is “Tell the World” and it will be at least 4 or 5 works long and most are going to have a few chapters each. There are some really sad parts, so please be sure to read the tags, but I promise it gets better; there’s also happy stuff and even some eventual smut. No pressure, but if you feel like it, go on over to my series “Tell the World” and give what’s currently posted a read. If you like it, please consider subscribing to the full series so you can get updates as I post them. Updates for that will be posted weekly.
> 
> Thank you so much to all of you reading my works! I really appreciate all of you, your kudos, and your comments. Peace and kindness to all.

Watching Obi-Wan fight is always an experience. Cody and the Vode are hardened enough soldiers that the first few times they saw their General in action it only caused them a moment's pause. As they’ve worked more closely with Obi-Wan over the course of the war, it’s become almost second nature for Cody to admire how his General moves during battle while keeping his focus on the fight. That being said, since Obi-Wan has grown more comfortable and confident in himself as an omega, there are times where the Jedi is so clearly in his element, that Cody finds his attention drawn to the other man. Cody is an alpha and a soldier, he’s been raised and conditioned to appreciate a good warrior, and that is only heightened by the Vode cultural way of viewing omegas.

Obi-Wan is a thing of lethal beauty as he fights alongside the Vode. Even as he snips back at Waxer’s nat-born comment, the omega has the eyes of a watchful soldier as he covers their men from fire. Cody can’t help the soft rumble of appreciation that tumbles out of him at times as he watches his omega fight. For all that Obi-Wan tells Cody and the others that he is a negotiator and a peacekeeper, the man is so clearly a born fighter. There are several vode that Cody has grown up and trained with over the years to the point that they move around each other during a battle like they were one seamless being. When he and Rex fight side by side it’s like they are mere extensions of one another. It seems like so long ago, but Cody used to think he’d never find anyone outside of the Vode that could move with him like that; until he met Obi-Wan Kenobi. Some of the men, like Wolffe, poke fun at Cody about how he waxes poetically about the wonders of General Kenobi. Cody has no qualms admitting that he is overly proud of Obi-Wan, both as a General and an omega. Now that Obi-Wan has officially been accepted as part of the pack and Cody’s mate, Cody’s poetic waxing is only going to get worse.

The battle is going well enough, considering they are up against far more enemies than was originally reported. It’s all manageable until a beam of red light streaks across the sky and hits at the center of where the 501st and 104th are engaged with heavy droid fire. Cody slides to a halt next to Obi-Wan, he and Wooley flanking the omega as he tracks the shot across the field. The Jedi’s whiskey and warm spiced wood scent goes ripe citrus with worry and Cody fights the instinct to hold and comfort his mate. 

“Anakin, Plo, do you hear me?”, Obi-Wan asks as he turns to count the men around him.

“Still alive”, Anakin says, sounding winded, “but whatever that was needs to get taken out.”

“We have men down here, we’ll need medevacs for them”, Plo’s voice comes over the comms.

Cody’s breath catches, but in the same moment he’s getting a green dot on his visor display from both Wolffe and Rex. He breathes out a sigh of relief. His omegas scent shifts subtly and Cody turns attentively to take whatever orders his General is about to give. Just as his General begins to speak, Cody’s instincts snap a fraction of a second before the ground opens up around them and more enemies pour from below. With a snarl Cody ducks for cover, keeping his body to Obi-Wan's back protectively. This is a kirf show. Cody is going to find out who the hell provided the intel for this mission. If it turns out to be a vod, Cody is going to take them to the mats until they can’t stand, then he’s going to push them through suicides until their toes bleed, and then they’re going to go through intel gathering training again. If this ends up being a brothers fault, Cody’s going to make sure they don’t see the light of day until they get their kirf up to standard, no matter how much Fox will likely try to argue with him on this. If it ends up not being a member of the Vode and is in fact one of Fox’s newer nat-born staff, well, Cody wont be as nice to them as he would if it was a vod. He’ll take Fox to the ground to make his point if he has to. This kind of kirf is just unacceptable.

Cody is trying to cover brothers that are still running for cover and he’s not paying much attention to the comms. Yet, instinctively keeping an ear open for when his General decides to give an order. When the smooth Coruscanti accent does catch his attention, Cody doesn’t like what he hears.

“Anakin, Plo, I’m sending my men to you. If you haven’t made substantial ground in five minutes, then you pull back and regroup”, Obi-Wan orders.

_Absolutely not_ , Cody thinks fiercely as his instincts snarl at the thought of leaving Obi-Wan's side when they're this outnumbered.

“And what are you going to do?”, Anakin snaps over the comms, his tone harsher than Cody likes.

The feeling of dread that starts to settle has Cody’s gut clenching. Whatever Obi-Wan is thinking is not going to be in the omegas best interest and Cody can’t help the way his scent starts to thicken with _no_ \- _protect_ \- _fight_ \- _keep safe_. Cody, like most of his pack, does his best to not throw his scent around. Even now, as he smells the way his scent is darkening, he tries to reign it in. He can’t though. He knows his omega, his Obi-Wan, is about to do something that will put him at unnecessary risk. As much as he knows his mate can take care of himself, Cody still knows he’s not going to like whatever plan Obi-Wan comes up with.

“I’m going to take a squad and get to that base. We need to get whatever that blast was out of the fight or we won't stand a chance.”

Cody doesn’t hear what Anakin responds with. All he knows in that moment is that this is not going to end well. The instincts within him screaming _protect_ \- _keep safe_ \- _don’t leave_. He tries to breathe a calming breath, but even he can hear the low rumble that growls out of his chest instead.

“There’s no time to argue about it”, Obi-Wan says into the comms, “The 212th will draw fire as they make their way to rondevu with you and Plo. That will give cover for myself and a small squad to sneak around the sidelines to the base. Once we’re in, we can find the controls and potentially put a stop to this whole thing from there.”

Cody full out growls. He can’t stop it as he turns to look at his omega. Several of the pack are doing the same. Cody see’s Wooley on Obi-Wan's other side tense and shift like he could pull the omega physically away from the decision he’s made. No, their omega isn’t going off with only a small squad. He sure as kirf isn’t going off without Cody. The alpha in Cody aches at the urge to keep his mate safe.

“Very well, General Kenobi”, General Plo says, “Comm us when you have reached the base. Once the threat on that end has been neutralized we’ll meet back up with you at the transports.”

Plo says ‘General Kenobi’ with a tone that hits Cody in the gut. Kirf. Obi-Wan isn’t some soft omega that needs an alpha to fight for him. He’s a strong, proud, warrior that happens to be omega. Cody forces that thought to take hold over his own instincts to protect. Obi-Wan may have accepted Cody as his mate, but the omega was still his General. He knows his mate can take care of himself, he has utter faith in that. That doesn’t mean that Cody likes what is about to happen. Something just doesn't feel right about this and it’s setting off Cody’s protective instincts like never before.

“Sir-”, Cody tries to voice that this plan doesn’t feel right, but Obi-Wan speaks over him.

“Lead the men to assist the others. I’ll take Blaze and Kappa squad to the base”, Obi-Wan orders as he looks over the gathered men.

His omega wont meet his eyes and Cody just wants to pull him into his arms. He doesn’t want to let his mate, his omega, his General go off without more support. This is dangerous, and they all know it.

“Obi-Wan…”, Cody tries again, this time trying to get the omega to hear him as a mate, not a fellow soldier. 

The growl in his throat is out of his control and his scent is pouring out _dissatisfaction-don’t go-not safe_. Clearly displaying his dislike of this plan. The pack around them is shifting with the same energy. No one is happy about this idea.

“That’s an order, Commander”, Obi-Wan says with even determination, his scent flaring with blazing spice.

For the briefest moment Cody feels _no-mine-stay_ so strongly he has to force his alpha instinct down. As much as he hates this plan, as much as he wants to argue, he has to trust his General. Cody would never willingly try to force his omega to submit to him as an alpha, he’d never want to over step that boundary. Cody loves his precious omega, but he knows that Obi-Wan is strong and capable. He has to trust the Jedi’s decision. So he steps right into Obi-Wan's space and presses their foreheads together. His scent is still _distressed-stay-mine_ , but it’s also alpha acceptance and sanction. Obi-Wan is his omega. His strong, proud, warrior.

  
  


“Be safe, Obi-Wan”, Cody tries to put a comforting purr in his voice, but he imagines it still comes out an unhappy growl.

He tries to push as much _comfort-be safe-stay strong-love_ as he can through his scent. If he could physically wrap his omega up in his alpha scent and the scent of the pack he would do it. But he’d never try to keep Obi-Wan from doing what he thinks he should, Cody would never try to control the omega, so he keeps his instincts down as he steps back. Blaze and Kappa squad step up and Cody opens a separate comm channel to Blaze.

“Keep him safe.”

Blaze doesn’t respond over the comm, but he gives Cody the sign for ‘copy that’ behind the Generals back. 

“We’ll meet back on the other side, my dear”, Obi-Wan promises with a nod and a smile at Cody.

Again, Cody fights the aching _no_ \- _don’t leave_ as it surges through him as Obi-Wan and his small squad turn and head for the base. Usually Obi-Wan's smile could warm and calm him even in his darkest thoughts, but all Cody feels is the need to protect and fight. As Obi-Wan and Kappa squad turn and start heading for the base, Cody focusses his urges on fighting the enemy. 

“212, advance!”, Cody orders over the comms.

The men around him give a cheer as they rush from cover and start making their way back towards where the 501st and 104th are pinned down. Cody spares a hope that they don’t have to deal with another hit from whatever that laser beam had been. That thought makes him think of Obi-Wan though, so he forces it down and focuses on the fight in front of him.

“General Skywalker, General Plo, we’re on our way!”

\---

They’ve fallen back to the transports and are holding ground as the Generals regroup and come up with another plan of attack. Cody is shoulder to shoulder with Rex and Wooley, Wolffe a few paces down, as their three battalions hold the line. There’s enough opposition that they need to have a plan soon. If not, Cody has half a mind to just take the lead and advance anyway. He can spot a few lines of attack that the Vode could take. The press would be intense, but if they can get the sharpshooters to take out some of the enemy further back there would be enough of a distraction for the frontline to move forward. All three battalions have already called for walkers to be brought down from the cruisers in orbit. With luck those will touch down in the next few minutes and the real march forward can start. Cody’s patience is running thin when the battlefield rocks, a loud boom sounds, and smoke and rubble blast from a section of the base.

For a moment, everything slows down and Cody feels his gut sour. That doesn't seem good.

“I’m gonna hope that’s just the General pulling a Skywalker”, Waxer says from down the line.

Several vode share dubious looks. Cody can feel Rex and Wooley shift restlessly next to him.

“We have to get down there”, Wooley says tightly, his scent throwing out his worry.

“I say we give it a few minutes”, Rex says, his voice just as worried, “could be them just causing a distraction or something.”

Cody desperately hopes that’s the case. That urge to let go of control over his alpha instincts flares again and he has to fight it down. Cody, like all of the Vode, has lived with heightened instincts and senses since being decanted on Kamino. A product of being an altered clone soldier is a higher than average everything; senses and instincts, as well as strength and speed. The Vode learn at a young age how to control and keep their wild instincts in check, but also how to use them as an advantage when they let go of control. There is merit in a soldier being able to ‘alpha out’, but still be able to keep their head, when in battle. None of them have had to do so since the war started, but they keep up with their training over their instincts just as they train daily for shooting and staying in formation. That being said, Cody is very close to saying ‘kark it all’ and letting go of his instincts to get to that base; to get to his omega.

“Vode on the right! 70 yards out!”

Cody’s head snaps over to the right and in the distance he spots bodies in white and gold armor, distress strobe flashing on the leader, trying to make their way to the GAR line.

“Get them back here!”, Cody orders over the comms.

At the same time, there’s already a contingent of Vode moving out of formation to help clear a path for the returning 212th squad. It’s at a distance, but Cody doesn’t see a speck of red hair or brown robes and that sets his heart racing. He shifts to lay a hand on Wooley's shoulder.

“Stay. Keep the line here”, he orders the younger alpha.

Wooley nods dutifully and gives the order to hold the line while Cody turns and heads to intercept where Kappa squad is being brought in.

“Rex, Wolffe, with me.”

Instantly the two alphas are flanking Cody and they're running quickly to meet with Blaze and Kappa. They reach the break in the line where Blaze and his men are almost to. As they reach the line, the Vode circle around their returning brothers protectively. Cody can see two of his men limping while supporting a third that looks like he has a broken leg. Blaze is half carrying a brother that is favoring his entire left side. Bones, Kix, and their med squad descend on squad Kappa as the line closes back into formation. Cody waits just long enough for Bones to do a quick triage on Blaze and as soon as the medic turns to the next vod, Cody steps up to speak to Blaze.

“There was a trap”, Blaze says before Cody can even get a word out, “The tunnel we were entering was rigged and it blasted before we could get out. The General was on the other side of the rubble. He’s still in there.”

Cody feels his blood run cold and his gaze lifts to the base at the other end of the battlefield. They have to get to Obi-Wan.

“Sir...Cody. Kark, I’m sorry. We were overrun and we had to get out of there”, Blaze sounds and smells like he’s panicking and his voice cracks when he says, “He’s still in there.”

“Don’t torture yourself over it, Blaze. You and your men are alive”, Cody says as he turns back to Blaze and lays his hand on his brother's shoulder, “We’ll get him back.”

Blaze takes a breath and nods. His scent takes on _duty-fight-ready_ and he stands up straight.

“I’m still good to fight.”

Bones gives a thumbs up behind Blaze’s shoulder and Cody takes that for what it is. He gives a nod of acceptance.

“Take a second to rest and let Bones give you a stim. When it’s time to move forward, stay with Wooley’s group.”

“Sir, yes sir”, Blaze salutes and then moves to follow orders.

The next breath Cody takes does nothing to calm his racing heart or warm his freezing blood. They need to advance. They need to get to that base. They need to get to Obi-Wan. The alpha inside of Cody trashes at still being on the opposite side of the field as his omega. There’s no way for them to know how injured Obi-Wan is, or if he’s been captured. Rex is standing on Cody’s right and he’s been speaking into his comms. Just as Cody turns to survey the men currently around him, Rex steps in close to Wolffe and Cody.

“501st is ready to move whenever you give the word, Cody. We’ve got AT-TE’s two minutes out.”

“104th is ready as well”, Wolffe comments, “we’re gearing up for a sprint in.”

“Good. We need to move soon. As soon as the AT-TE’s land, I want them up front so we can press in.”

Cody pauses just as General Plo, General Skywalker, and Ahsoka come running up. Out of habit, Cody and the vode around him salute.

“Generals. We’ve got walkers inbound, 2 minutes. Kappa squad returned injured, but confirmed the explosion in the base separated them from General Kenobi. We’re setting preparations to advance as soon as the walkers hit the dirt”, Cody relays quickly.

“Good work, Commander”, General Plo says.

“Hold on”, General Skywalker cuts in, “We can’t just run back in there with that beam cannon still operational. We should wait and see if Obi-Wan can get it powered down.”

“Sir”, Cody fights to keep from growling, “We don’t know if the General is even able to continue with his mission.”

“And we also have no way of knowing if he’s halfway to the control room. If that beam is still operational we’ll be risking our walkers as well as our men. Not to mention we’re outnumbered still”, Skywalker argues.

Cody feels his blood thawing out and starting to boil. How could Skywalker not be just as fired up to get in there as the Vode are? He’d been more on fire to get his astro-droid back than he seems to be to get Obi-Wan back.

“Sir, we can’t afford to lose General Kenobi. We need to get to that base.”

“We need to assess the situation before rushing in. We’ve already been karked because of your Coruscant brothers false information”, Skywalker comments harshly.

The General’s scent is bland alpha with ego and _pride-hot headed-power-listen_. It has Cody’s teeth itching. He’s never wanted to disobey orders before, but Force help him, he’s actually considering it right now.

“Incoming AT-TE’s”, shouts a warning over the comms just as five AT-TE transport ships emerge from the clouds overhead.

“Clear a pad”, Rex orders over comms, “Pilots, land behind the line.”

Cody pulls up the all comms on his visor display and orders, “all GAR on the line prepare to advance on the signal. Transport and home ground teams stay and keep the line and ships protected.”

“You aren’t cleared to give that order”, Skywalker snaps as he takes a step toward Cody, his scent flaring like hot wax and a hint of oil.

“Why are you so unwilling to go in?”, Cody snaps, his temper flaring, “General Kenobi, Obi-Wan, your Master, is in that base and we don’t know if he’s in fighting condition or not.”

“All the more reason for us to wait and fully assess our options”, Skywlker responds, “We don’t know what his situation is, if there are more traps set, if that cannon is operational, how many more Separatists are in that base, or where Ventress is in all of this. And none of that matters over the fact that you don’t give the order to advance here, Commander.”

Cody grinds his teeth and breathes shallowly to combat the scent of _prideful-entitled-alpha_ and the way it makes his own instincts flare. This brat, this sad excuse for an alpha. How could he be so apathetic? How could he practically wave away concern for Obi-Wan? It’s seriously pissing Cody off. He’s seconds away from dropping GAR rank and saying ‘kark it all’. His General is behind enemy lines and Cody will be damned if he and his men aren’t prepared to risk it all to get him back. His omega is behind enemy lines. The enemy best hope that the Vode retrieve Obi-Wan in the same condition as when he entered that base, or they'll have the pack to answer to.

“Kenobi is a High Council Master General”, Plo says serenely, “You cannot fault Marshal Commander Cody for wanting to get such a high ranking Jedi and officer of the army out of enemy hands.”

Skywalker turns to General Plo and starts whining about everything he’s already said. He sounds like a petulant youngling that is trying to get his way. Cody only half pays attention because he’s running ranks and regulations in his head. Obi-Wan is a High Jedi Council member, so is Skywalker. Obi-Wan is a Master, but Skywalker was never promoted past Knight and he’s only general of the 501st Legion. Cody is Marshal Commander, second in command under Obi-Wan, of the 7th Sky Corp. There’s technically no regulation or field of comparison, technicalities and loopholes bog him down in this situation, but… Cody takes a breath. He’s about to stick his neck out in one of the riskiest ways possible.

“With all due respect, General Skywalker, but in this instance I out rank you. Meaning I do have the authority to order the advance.”

Everything within a fifteen foot radius around Cody goes still. Rex and Ahsoka may have stopped breathing. Vode close by have stopped moving and Cody feels the collective shift. Cody is pulling rank like never before. It’s so close to his position as Alpha of the Vode that his packs mentality is blending and shifting. GAR and Vode, always separate mindsets for the pack, now merging into one as Cody asserts himself in a whole new way. Skywalker turns slowly to face Cody and his eyes are full of anger and suppressed alpha rage.

“What?”, Skywalker asks in a deadly slow tone.

The young general's scent has lost whatever warm notes it ever had and now smells like _oil-rage-burning coal-power_ . Skywalker throws his alpha scent out and the _obey-back down_ is so strong it leaves a sour taste on the back of Cody’s tongue. He’s not about to back down though, not to this hothead alpha.

“We need to press our advance before the enemy has a chance to regroup for a second round”, Cody says evenly.

With his next actions, Skywalker loses any and all respect Cody had potentially had for him. Skywalker bows up like an alpha preparing for a fight and takes a threatening step forward; his scent throwing so strong Cody feels the alpha influence with Skywalker's words.

“ _You don’t give me orders, trooper. Clones don’t outrank Jedi._ ”

Other than being extremely unpleasant to the nose, Skywalker's scent and attempt at influence doesn't really bother Cody, but his thinly veiled slight at Cody as a clone bites painfully. Cody holds his ground though. Skywalker will not out-alpha Cody. It’s only a second later that Ahsoka is making a startled noise and stepping back from her Master, her head down. Cody’s attention snaps from his own anger to the young omega and his mind floods with _protect-pack-pup-omega-keep safe_ as her scent shrinks with nervous and uncertain energy. There’s a slight tremble in Ahsoka’s shoulders and it has Cody swallowing ferociously as the urge to growl bubbles up within him. Rex, who up to this point has been a silent presence behind Cody’s right shoulder, moves to carefully put himself half in front of the young omega, between her and Skywalker.

“General Skywalker, you’re frightening your padawan. Respectfully, control yourself”, Cody says as slowly and calmly as he can.

Skywalker steps right into Cody’s space and this time Cody can’t stop his warning growl. This knot head is going to bleed if he doesn’t back off, Cody’s instincts snarl at the back of his mind. It’s a fight to keep his hands from snatching out and grabbing Skywalker by the throat. He grips his blaster in one hand so hard he feels the metal give ever so faintly.

“ _I give the orders. I’m in charge_ ”, Skywalker snarls loudly; alpha influence soaking his words.

Ahsoka gives a soft whine and sways into Rex’s protection. Cody feels several of the beta Vode that are near tremble at the alpha command in Skywalker's tone. And Cody, Cody’s officially finished with this. He raises his chin and gives a dangerous snarl. He’s never used his own alpha voice or influence and he doesn’t intend to now, not with Ahsoka so close and already so shaken. That doesn’t mean he’s going to let Skywalker get away with this. Intentionally, Cody changes the pitch and base of his growl so that it’s the closest to alpha tone without stepping into influence, the sound carrying out around him. He lets his scent go and it’s s _trong Mandalore spice-fire-Alpha_ and when he lifts his hands and removes his helmet he makes sure his eyes stay locked on Skywalkers. With deliberate slowness he takes the last step forward so that he’s chest to chest with the other alpha.

“I am Marshal Commander, second in command to General Kenobi, Alpha of the Vode, and we are advancing to win this fight and retrieve our Obi-Wan. You will either help to that end or board a transport back to your cruiser. You will not be a detriment to Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan once he is back with us.”

Skywalker's pupils shrink and his lips twitch in a snarl that flashes fang. He’s gearing up for a fight, Cody can feel it. The air around the Jedi shimmering with the force of his defiance.

“You, trooper, will not give me orders. Especially regarding Ahsoka and even more so Obi-Wan. I knew him long before you”, Skywalker says low and dangerous.

The blazing fury that courses through Cody is barely contained. How dare Skywalker.

“Yet here you are, uncaring and refusing to go to his aid”, Cody counters evenly.

“How dare you”, Skywalker snarls, “Of course I care. He’s mi-”

“That’s enough”, Plo Koon's voice breaks through the tension and cuts Skywalkers words off, “We are in the middle of a battle here gentleman.”

Cody agrees, but he refuses to break eye contact with Skywalker, refusing to back down. It had almost sounded like Skywalker was about to say that Obi-Wan was his. For Skywalkers sake, it’s a good thing Plo intervened. The young Jedi’s claim would have been grounds for a challenge that Cody would willingly step up to.

“General Skywalker and I will move to engage from the left. This will help ensure that the transports remain safe while we press our advance. Commander Cody, you and Commander Tano will take the center and right. It will be your job to get to that base and secure General Kenobi”, General Plo orders like he’s not the only thing keeping Cody and Skywalker from exchanging blows.

Thankfully, Skywalker looks away from Cody and shoots a startled look at Plo. In his shock, the alphas scent dissipates from the overwhelming miasma it had been.

“Ahsoka should come with me. She is my padawan”, Skywalker says angrily.

“And right now you are not worthy of her. Just as you are not currently worthy of Obi-Wan.”

Plo says it with such casual disdain, like he hasn’t just verbally slapped Skywalker in the face as an alpha and a Jedi. Cody imagines Plo feels the same way he does about Skywalker's current knotheadedness. Plo doesn’t give Skywalker time to respond as he steps around the alpha and gives a nod of his head to Cody. With a deferent hand, the Jedi motions for Cody to lead. Cody takes one more long look at Skywalker, then turns and walks away. With soft motions he nudges Ahsoka to stay with him as he passes her. Ahsoka keeps herself between Cody and Plo, Rex and Wolffe behind them as they walk away from Skywalker. Cody can hear the alpha sputtering behind them, but luckily Skywalker seems to stomp off in the other direction. At least it sounds like he’s going to the left of the line. Hopefully that means Skywalker won't completely forsake them or his duties as a Jedi.

“That was extremely reckless, Commander”, Plo says quietly once they are a few feet away.

“I’ll live with it”, Cody says with zero concern, “my omega and my pack are worth more to me than Skywalkers knotheaded views.”

It’s true, but it’s also the most out of line thing he’s ever done so blatantly. Somehow, he gets the feeling that Plo won't hold it against him.

“Skywalker wasn’t always so. He’s changed in the last few years, you’re not the first to notice, I assure you”, Plo comments as they come to a stop at the feet of one of the AT-TE’s, “More may come of this. For now, you are in command of the advance. Happy hunting Commander.”

“Thank you, General”, Cody says as genuinely as he can.

Plo gives a final nod and turns to head for the left of the Vode line, where the men are keeping the transports and command station secure. Cody turns his attention to the omega still at his side. Ahsoka looks to be fine now, but her scent is still slightly unsettled. As carefully as he can, Cody reaches out for her, but keeps his hand in her line of sight so she knows he’s moving in to touch her. Instead of moving away like he’d worried she would, Ahsoka leans in so that his hand lands on her shoulder. He tries to give a comforting purr as he leans down slightly so he can meet her eyes.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve never seen him so...so…”, she seems to not have the words for what she wants to say.

Cody hates that he doesn’t have a good response for her. Her Master is acting erratically and it’s causing problems. Cody’s response would be to throw Skywalker back in training at the temple and force him to undergo specialized alpha relations training. As well, Cody firmly believes that Skywalker should not be in charge of anyone, omega or otherwise, until he sorts out his alpha anger issues. None of that is going to help Ahsoka right now though. They’re still in the middle of a battle, outnumbered, and potentially outgunned.

“Are you ok to keep fighting, young one?”, Cody hates for having to ask, but she’s a commander, not just a youngling in Cody's pack.

Despite her age, Ahsoka is a Commander and her duty is to stay in the fight. That being said, if she tells Cody that she’s not ok, Cody wont force her to fight. Part of him hopes she’ll admit that she’s not ok so that he can have a few pack bundle her up and keep her safe. At his question, Ahsoka perks right up, though, and her scent shifts to _duty-fight_ and omega determination. His pride in her rises, as does his affection for her. She’s a strong pup.

“I’m good to fight, Alpha. Let’s do this!”

Cody smiles and takes one more breath, then puts his helmet back on. As the display on his visor blinks back on, he takes a second to recenter himself. He’s starting to let his alpha instinct go, giving him a bit more advantage on everything going on around him. He still keeps a tight hold on it, but just lets up a little bit of slack. They need it for this fight.

“Wolffe, take your teams and follow General Plo’s lead to the left. Rex, the 501st will follow Commander Tano down the middle. 212th will take the right. Anyone that finds evidence of Obi-Wan reports it immediately, understood?”

“Yes sir!”, Ahsoka, Rex, and Wolffe chorus.

Cody barks orders through the comms as they split to their designated paths. Wooley and Bones flank Cody as he comes upon his men getting themselves into formation. A green dot from Wolffe and Rex blipps on his visor display.

“GAR advance!”

\---

The fight is going slow. Agonizingly slow, but they are making headway. For all that they tried to stay in formation, the Vode has shifted from 'GAR' to 'pack' as they move through the battlefield. Wolffe and Rex have made their way to Cody’s sides. Pack mentality hasn’t completely taken over, but the men move into a far more loose formation based on pack hunting, more removed from the strict lined formations they train in for the army. Leadership slips from GAR regulated to pack order, as Rex and Wolffe stay flanked with Cody as he moves; Bones and Wooley shifting around each other interchangeably as the rest of the men obey pack status as they fight.

Cody’s alpha instincts spark and flare with every step he takes and every time he breathes in. Still, he holds it down. Something telling him he needs to keep his cool outside of his instincts for now. For now, he accepts that and trusts his instincts. His blaster jams suddenly just as he’s facing down one of the sentient separatist allies. With a growl he drops his gun, dodges the shot that was aiming for his side, and tackles the enemy to the ground. With a snarl he grips the beings head and twists as hard as he can. The resulting crack is satisfying. As he stands, Wooley is there with a new blaster in hand for Cody to take.

“Pulled this off that BX”, Wooley huffs excitedly as he tosses the blaster to Cody’s waiting hands.

“Not going to keep it for yourself?”

“Nah, I got this”, Wooley grins as he holds up a rocket launcher.

Cody chuckles as he turns away from the young alpha. Like usual, Wooley has piled himself full of discarded or stolen blasters and launchers. The alpha is like a walking armory. Wooley gives a shout to clear and once the vode around him shift to give him room, he lets out a shot from his launcher. As the blowback sends a whoosh of air around them, the scents that have been clogging around them clears just long enough that Cody stops moving. Something in the back of his mind pops and he takes a deep dragging breath in. Maybe he imagined it.

“Wooley, fire again!”

Bless Wooley for not even asking why, the alpha lets loose another shot. This time Cody steps into the briefly clean air and this time he opens his mouth and breathes in, letting the scents swirl over his tongue, around his throat, and up his sinuses. _There, that_ , his mind clicks as his instincts pop again. Blood. Omega blood. Spiced rich whisky, warm wood, soft floral, and Stewjoni tea. Obi-Wan. Cody’s head snaps up so fast his neck cracks and he searches the field, breathing as deeply as he can to track the scent. Wolffe is a few yards away, but Cody sees his brother go still and he knows Wolffe has caught the scent too. Already, Cody is losing the scent. He’s not the best at tracking without a clear scent trail and in this moment he hates himself for it.

“Wooley! Drop the launcher. Hunt with Wolffe!”

Obediently, Wooley practically throws most of his unnecessary weapons down and rushes to Wolffe's side. The two tilt into each other briefly, Wolffe telling Wooley what to look for, and then they’re moving. Rex comes a few feet from Cody.

“What’d you catch?”, Rex asks as they watch Wolffe and Wooley tilt their heads and start to move more to the center.

Wolffe shifts and then two more vode from the 104th are jogging over. They speak quickly and then the two take off to the left, helmets tilted and scenting the air as they go. Wooley breaks off and heads to the right, Fives and Echo moving to hunt with him.

“I caught his blood”, Cody answers as he and the pack move to cover the vode currently scenting the air and they continue to press the advance on the enemy.

“Wolffe and Wooley are two of our best trackers”, Rex nods, “ and looks like Wolffe called in more of his group. Fives and Echo could find a needle in a field. They’ll get us there quickly.”

Cody desperately hopes so. The scent of Obi-Wan’s blood on the air has his panic rising. He needs to get to his omega.

“Kirf”, Rex growls, “I’m gonna lose it if we find him badly hurt.”

“Me too. I’ve been close since he left as it is”, Cody agrees as they keep pressing the advance, keeping an eye and ear out for their trackers.

“Cody!”, Wooley shouts a few minutes later. 

Cody rushes to Wooley’s side as quickly as he can through the blaster fire and chaos.

“I got it here”, Wooley says as he strains his head up, nose of his helmet in the air.

Cody tilts his head but can only get a hint of sweet flowers. In irritation he pulls his helmet up enough to uncover his mouth and nose and breaths in deep. He finds it, _blood-flowers-whiskey_ , far off and drifting, but there.

“Let’s go”, Cody orders as he drops his helmet back in place.

The pack moves around them as he and Wooley start leading the way, keeping themselves on the scent trail. They're heading into a thicker enemy packed part of the battlefield and Cody snarls in anger.

“Vode! I want through here!”, Cody shouts over the comms.

Wolffe and several of his men come flying out of nowhere and it seems to up the aggression in the congregated men. Even Cody can feel it and his blood starts rushing harder, his senses sharpening, his instincts starting to take over as he fights his way through the enemy. They come upon a heavier line of droids and Cody bares his teeth under his helmet. They are in his way, he needs to get through. The scent of Obi-Wan’s blood is stronger, but almost worse than that is the scent of _hurt-pain-tired_ ; wilted flowers, stale whiskey, and over steeped tea. His omega is hurt very badly. Cody has to get to him. Suddenly something in Cody rings so loud he has to stop and gasp through the sensation. _Fear-panic-pain_ that can’t be his zings down his spine and something is yanking his body to the right. Cody follows the pull. He gives into it and he’s ducking under and dodging droids, trusting his pack to handle them. The next thing he knows his path is cleared as the droids in his way get shot down, and only a few yards away is Ventress. In her grasp, Obi-Wan is struggling with invisible bindings. From here Cody hears the snarl as Ventress pulls his omega close to her. Cody snarls and surges forward, pushing his legs to move faster; only steps behind him, he hears the rest of his men.

Cody watches as Ventress leans in and he sees her mouth open near Obi-Wan's neck. The resounding _NO_ that courses through him is like a crack of lightning. He lets out a snarling roar and raises his blaster. It doesn’t matter where he hits Ventress, only that her mouth gets away from Obi-Wan. The blast hits the sith square in the side and, in her surprise, Ventress drops her hold on Obi-Wan. The omega hits the ground and seems to curl into himself. The second Obi-Wan is out of the line of fire, Cody and the Vode rain down blaster bolts on the sith even as she retreats with an angry hiss. Cody doesn’t stop firing until he’s a step away from where Obi-Wan is still curled in the dirt. Only then does Cody drop his blaster as he kneels down next to his omega.

“Obi-Wan!”, Cody says frantically.

Now within arms reach of Obi-Wan, Cody is getting the full blast of _omega-wilted flowers-pain-burnt tea-tired_ . There’s also a hint of that _determined-deep whiskey-fight_ that means Obi-Wan is still trying to be strong, as he watches the omega try and uncurl to get his feet under him. As quickly as he can, Cody reaches out and helps Obi-Wan turn over, gently keeping the man laying down instead of letting him get up.

“Easy Obi-Wan. Stay down, you’re ok”, Cody tries to sooth as he helps the omega roll over and lay cradled in Cody’s arms.

Obi-Wan gives a strained whine and his eyes blink open. Cody stares, transfixed, as the Jedi’s pupils expand and contract before shrinking down to pin points of black in a sea of shimmering blue.

“Obi-Wan”, Cody tries again, unnerved that his General isn’t responding like he normally would.

The man in his arms gives another soft pained sound, like not being able to see Cody’s face is distressing. Instinctively, Cody pulls his helmet off with one hand and is about to try again to get his Jedi’s full attention when the scent slams into him. Like having a comet drop on top of him Cody is consumed by the scent, now that his helmet isn't helping to filter out some of the air. It’s full omega like he’s never smelled on Obi-Wan before. Yes, there’s the pain and the hurt swirling within the scent, but beyond that it’s the truest and most unfiltered, uncontrolled, untampered Obi-Wan that Cody has ever smelled. Obi-Wan makes a soft chirping sound and it calls to Cody’s deeper instincts so strongly that Cody can’t help sway into the omegas space even more.

For the first time, Cody’s mind tilts and he’s being consumed by his alpha instincts. The snarling mantra of _mate-claim-pack-mine_ cycling with _protect-kill-rage-fight-keep safe_ through his mind. His instincts flare so hard and strong as his control slips that he’s momentarily left breathless from it. The world around him becomes an overwhelming barrage of stimulation. The scent and instinctive awareness of his pack around him, of the enemy nearby, the omega in his arms. His omega. His hurt omega. Obi-Wan shifts in his arms and the scent of _pain-exhausted_ spikes. The _mate-claim-mine_ dissolves from Cody’s mind under the scent of his omega in pain. Making sure his mate is comfortable comes before Cody’s desire to stake his claim. His attention snaps to meet his omegas gaze and then intense calm washes through him as the scent of _my alpha-love-devotion_ reflects in the emotions swirling in Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

Carefully, being sure not to jostle his injured omega, Cody leans forward and nuzzles at Obi-Wan’s face. He presses soft kisses and gentle nuzzles along the omega’s cheek and across his jaw. Obi-Wan’s uncontrolled scent filling his mind and lungs. Cody can’t help the way his chest hitches in a purr, until he comes to the omega’s neck and the scent of _metal-oil-darkness-sith_ clogs his nose and his purr pitches into a growl. He presses the blunt edge of his teeth into the metal collar and his instincts scream at him to get the karking thing off, get it away, it’s hurting his omega. Cody’s mouth moves over the collar just enough and the taste of something disgusting and obviously Ventress passes through his senses. Everything in him screams and roars. It’s a tremendous effort to tether himself to reason. As fiercely as he can, Cody tries to remember the saying Jango had used back when they were still cadets, training on how to integrate their instincts.

_“A soldier is no use if they lose their head during a battle or mission. If you let your instincts control you, instead of you working with them, your enemies will use yourself against you. To be stronger than that, you have to learn to be one with your instincts, let them free without losing your ability to think and act.”_

Cody forces his mind to repeat the training over and over. He is an alpha, but that does not mean he has to lose himself to his instincts. Instead he can use them; use his instincts to protect his pack and his omega. The overwhelming world around him lowers to a more manageable level of awareness as he regains control of himself. Obi-Wan is hurt, there is a battle to win. Obi-Wan is hurt. With that thought, Cody pulls his face from his omegas neck and he sweeps his gaze over the body in his arms. Cuts and bruises litter the skin he can see, Obi-Wan’s clothes are rumbled and skewed like they'd been grabbed and dragged around, the omega’s breathing hitching slightly giving evidence to internal injuries, and the omega is clearly drugged and exhausted. Blood, some Obi-Wan's and some not, litters the omegas body. Noticeably missing is Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. That, among everything else, makes Cody immeasurably sad and enraged all at once. Obi-Wan’s scent goes slightly nervous and Cody leans in to press his forehead to the omegas, wanting to show that the anger in his alpha scent isn’t directed at Obi-Wan.

“Where is your lightsaber?”, Cody asks, his words catching in his throat as he fights to keep from outright growling.

_I don’t know_ , Obi-Wan’s scent practically screams as the omega gives a loud whine and a small shake of his head. The anger in Cody rises. Ventress likely has his omega’s lightsaber. Or it could be back in the base. His omega, strong and magnificent warrior, and his lightsaber is not with him. The wrongness sets Cody’s bones itching. The need to get his omegas weapon back just as strong as the need to make sure his omega is safe and taken care of. Cody growls low and deep and he can smell his own scent blending with those of the Vode in protective formation around them. He looks up and surveys his pack as the _mine_ \- _ours_ \- _protect_ mixes with the _rage_ \- _kill_ \- _dominate_ and _fight_ \- _kill_ \- _defend_ \- _pack_. Rex, on Obi-Wan’s left, looks like he’s about to vibrate out of his armor. The need to fight and defend echoed in the Vode around them. Cody can feel his pack aching with the mix of desires and instincts.

“Sepies are in retreat”, Boil alerts and Cody shifts enough to look through the legs of the Vode and watch as the enemy moves to retreat, they must be aware of the _kill-rage-protect_ coming off the Vode in waves.

Wolffe half turns, drawing Cody’s attention, “The Generals are on their way from their positions.”

Cody lets out a low growl. He doesn’t want Skywalker anywhere near Obi-Wan. Nevermind the fact that they need the Generals and the men with them to stay fighting where they are. Strategically there’s no need or advantage in them coming this way.

“No. Tell them to keep engaging from the left. We need the transports safe and ready with a path clear”, Cody orders as he surveys the battlefield around them.

He’s ready to jump back into the fight. He’s ready to tear the enemy limb from limb. Cody knows his alpha aggression is starting to bleed into his scent. He can feel the itch, the need, to fight and protect as it scrapes under his skin. But he also doesn’t want to leave Obi-Wan. His mate is injured and there is clearly something wrong. Obi-Wan either can’t or won't speak and he’s deeper in his omega instincts than Cody has ever seen him. For someone that has admitted to fighting their instincts most of their life, it’s clear that Obi-Wan has lost control for some reason and he’s at the mercy of his base natural instinct. It’s a far more feral state of mind and while the Vode have trained all their lives to work with that state of mind rather than be consumed by it, clearly Obi-Wan wasn’t able to. At least not this time. Cody glances down at the omega in his arms and then back out to the battle. He’s torn and he hates it. All around him, the pack is shifting and pacing like one massive beast. Teeth gnashing and ready as they wait for the word to move in on the enemy.

Obi-Wan’s scent shifts and it’s affection-warm tea-praise-comforting whiskey and omega sanction. It’s the only warning Cody gets before the omega is nuzzling at Cody’s face The omega snuffs down the line of Cody’s jaw and neck, licking at the hinge of his jaw. The feeling of the omegas warm wet mouth does something for Cody and his body floods with pleasured warmth. Omega pleasure tinges the affection in Obi-Wan’s scent. Obi-Wans questing mouth moves and nips at the underside of Cody’s chin and he hears a quiet pained whine that tapers into a pissed off stubborn huff. Cody chuckles at that and gives a low rumble of comfort. His precious omega isn’t ready to give up the fight. Even now, exhausted beyond belief and in pain, Obi-Wan is stubborn and tenacious. The omegas scent mixes _sanction_ \- _affection_ \- _hurt_ to _go fight-pack-keep safe_ and Cody feels the omega nudge at his hand. He’s confused, but lets Obi-Wan nudge his hand until it’s hovering over his blaster where it’s laying on the ground next to Cody’s leg. _Fight_ \- _protect_ \- _pack_ and omega sanction. His stubborn, precious, wonderful omega.

Cody pulls away to look Obi-Wan in the eyes and there’s a moment where everything slows down. The world around him goes quiet and soft at the edges and the only thing in focus is the man in his arms. Something in Obi-Wan's eyes looks electric, like their glowing from within and Cody’s love and faith in his omega, his Jedi, his General grows impossibly stronger. Cody leans in and presses his forehead to Obi-Wan’s, trying to push as much _love-devotion-mine-ours-pack_ as he can into the gesture before pulling back and motioning for Bones to come over. Waxer, Echo, Tup, Sinker, and several 501st and 104th step up as well. 

With a comforting purr and gentle hands, Cody moves Obi-Wan so the omega is in the medics arms as Bones kneels down to take Rex’s place. Obi-Wan gives a slightly panicked whine and Cody fights the urge to yank him back into his arms. He wants to hold and comfort his omega, but right now, he needs to fight and kill, he needs to let go and defend his pack and his mate. Cody trusts Bones and the others to take care of Obi-Wan while Cody enacts righteous vengeance.

“The pack will take you back to the ship. We will deal with this. I will soak these grounds in oil and blood if I have to”, Cody promises through his growling purr, he runs his fingers over the Force suppression collar around Obi-Wan’s neck and adds, “Let Bones see about getting this off as soon as possible.”

The sooner they can get Obi-Wan connected back to the Force, perhaps the sooner the man can heal and potentially clear himself of whatever drugs Ventress was forcing into him. Obi-Wan gives a whine of both irritation and dissatisfaction and Cody can’t help but feel pride in his omega wanting to stay and fight.

“Go with the rest of the pack”, Cody says softly, “Rest and be good.”

For a second it looks like maybe Obi-Wan will try and argue, but then the omega is deflating against Bones chest and giving a tired nod. The scent of _love-pack-mine-fight-omega devotion-be strong_ pours out of Obi-Wan and Cody knows he’s not the only one that flushes with pleasure and desire.

“My omega”, Cody purrs and he can't help but lean down to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek.

Obi-Wan’s eyes swim with intense emotion and again Cody has to fight the urge to pull the omega back into his arms. With a final nod he turns his gaze to Bones.

“You’re in charge of getting him back to the ship and start treating his wounds. I want to know everything they did to him.”

Cody will give ten times whatever Obi-Wan endured to those that dare stand in Cody’s way. This base will burn and the enemy will be crushed under the strength of the Vode.

“Search the base before you torch it”, Bones suggests evenly, “I want to know what kind of drugs they’ve pumped into him and some may not show on a tox-screen. He’s sunk pretty deep in instinct and that's not supposed to happen on it’s own.”

Cody had figured as much. With one last gaze at his mate, Cody stands to his full height and turns to look out over the battlefield. The Separatist are rallying for a second volley just as Cody has suspected they would. The Vode will defeat them. At the edge of his awareness, the Vode shift, growl, and prepare to fight. Cody finally, intentionally, lets his instincts run free and allows himself to slip into that feral, wild, state of mind. With a deep breath Cody leans his head back and lets out an Alpha howl that sounds across the battlefield and then tapers off into a continuous resonating growl. A call to arms for his pack and sanction for them to let their instincts run free. Rex and Wolffe step up to flank Cody, their very beings radiating _fight-protect-pack_. Wooley, Boil, Fives, Appo, and Boost move into a loose formation as well. More Vode shift so they are at the ready line as the Vode prepares to let loose. With one more breath, Cody sets his helmet back in place.

“Vode. Move out”, he orders, more growl than real words.

The Vode move forward. They advance with a deadly, lethal prowl, like hungry beasts out for blood. Danger, fury, devotion, mixed with alpha aggression radiating off of the pack as they move. The enemy will not be left standing for long. Cody will make sure of that.

\---

Cody loses track of himself as he fights. The motions and actions so ingrained him already, only heightened by his flying instincts. He imagines this is similar to what the Jedi feel when they fight with the Force. A connectedness to something other as he moves to a beat only he can hear. A deadly dance, if one were being poetic. Cody follows his instincts as he moves with and around the Vode. At some point he realizes his hands hurt because he’s been ripping parts off droids, breaking bones, and snapping necks instead of using a blaster. When Wolffe throws him a knife, he doesn’t even stop to think. He just relishes in the splash of blood and oil over his hands. The alert comes from Wooley that they’ve found where Obi-Wan was held and Cody doesn’t become consciously aware of where he is until he’s standing over the bodies of two alphas. The scent of their death is stale, old enough that Cody is able to tell that these were Obi-Wan’s first kills of his escape. Knowing they are dead isn’t enough for Cody. Kix grabs several vials from an IV machine and he’s on the comms relaying the information back to Bones on the Negotiator. Cody’s still standing over the dead alphas and his anger spikes as he catches the faded scent of Obi-Wan’s pain and panic. Rex finds the shattered pieces of an implant or chip of some kind on the floor. Kix takes the pieces for study once they return to the ship. All they really are sure of is that it’s coated in Obi-Wan’s blood. Wooley's scent flares with _rage-burning pine-ours_ and he snarls, kicking at one of the dead alphas. It’s still not enough for Cody, Rex, and Wooley. The room, as they leave it, is a bloody mess; Cody figured their armor needed cleaning anyway.

When the call comes over the comms that Ventress has been spotted heading for the rear hanger, Cody wonders if it’s possible to have felt any more aggression than he’d already been dealing with. The answer, it seems, is yes. When he and the Vode come to the area of the base that Ventress seems to be trying to escape through, Cody expects his blood to boil over in rage. _Use your instincts_ , he tells himself, _don’t lose yourself to them; don’t let her use you_ . The sight of Obi-Wan’s lightsaber in her hands sets Cody on fire. He’s able to keep his head, but not to hold back the fierce snarl that he lets out. As the Vode form around Ventress, weapons and fists at the ready, Cody’s _rage-aggression-kill-fight-pack_ is echoed in them. Ventress turns from the ship she had been heading for to face them, a sickly sneer on her face as she smirks at them.

“How’s our dear Obi-Wan?”, her oil slick scent ripples with her deranged amusement.

Cody wants her head severed from her shoulders. He can only growl at her as he tries to assess the best plan of attack. 

“I hate that I don’t get to see him completely fall to his weak omega nature”, she purrs cruelly, “I’m sure his heat will smell devine.”

Several Vode shift dangerously at the same time Cody decides he doesn’t give a kirf what happens to himself. Ventress’s eyes move to track the shift on her left and Cody takes the opening. He charges forward with a snarl. The sith raises her hand and her Force wraps around him. The pain is crushing and he feels something in his left arm crack, but at the same moment every Vode around the Force user surges forward with loud and angry shouts. Cody hears the cries as several are thrown back, but Ventress can’t evade or throw them all so suddenly, while still holding Cody. She clearly wasn’t expecting them to straight up run at her. The invisible binding around Cody releases and he’s running before he even hits the ground. The screech of a lightsaber cuts through the air and Cody follows his instincts as it pulls him into a drop. He slides, then jumps up and to the right just as Ventress slashes at him with Obi-Wan’s lightsaber. Cody twists away from the blade and tries to slash at her with the knife in his hand. His left arm protests, but he pushes past the pain. Ventress snarls savagely as several Vody grab for her. Cody lets out an Alpha snarl and his pack growls in response. 

Cody watches a flash of shock and startled surprise flicker through Ventress’s eyes. She wasn’t expecting them to be fighting with their instincts instead of against them. The specks of Obi-Wan’s blood on her hands aren’t doing her any favors. With her free hand she throws several Vode away from her, but Wooley is suddenly there and has a hand on the back of her robes and he’s reaching to grab her arm. Ventress tries slashing with the saber again and this time Cody is close enough that as he dodges the swing he snags a hold of her wrist. With all the strength he can muster he twists and bends her wrist at the opposite angle and feels it pop.

Ventress lets out a pained shout and the air around Cody is stifled with aching pressure. With another shout the pressure releases, Cody and the Vode getting thrown several feet back. He’s not even fully landed, but Cody is struggling to get to his feet. As he gets his feet under him, he looks up and sees Ventress taking quick steps backwards towards her ship.

“Give Obi-Wan my best”, Ventress says with a wincing sneer before turning and running with Force assisted speed for her ship.

Cody rushes to his feet and after the sith alpha. Rex and Wooley let out snarling barks of their own as they too rush after her. Wolffe and other Vode are finding their feet and hurrying forward as well. They’re no match for the Force speed Ventress is using though. The ship is already lifting off and Ventress takes a running leap into it. She doesn’t even turn to look back at them and the door hasn’t even fully clothed before the boosters are firing and the ship is speeding off out a take off tunnel. Cody roars after the ship in anger, but stops running once it’s out of sight. _Kark it all_. He turns to check over Rex and Woole, who have kept pace with him, but before he’s able to get a word out a speck of silver catches his eye. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber must have been dropped and it sits only a few feet from Cody.

Swallowing down the anger he still feels, Cody walks over to the weapon and kneels down next to it. Before touching the saber, he takes a calming breath, forcing down his anger and aggression. Obi-Wan’s saber doesn’t need to feel that from him. Distractedly, he tries to wipe some of the mess and gore off his hands. With another breath he’s able to calm himself and his instincts enough that he feels worthy to pick up Obi-Wan's lightsaber.

“Hello there. Let’s get you back to your Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless shoutout for another of my stories: I have been working on a Cody POV, post order 66, series. The series name is “Tell the World” and it will be at least 4 or 5 works long and most are going to have a few chapters each. There are some really sad parts, so please be sure to read the tags, but I promise it gets better; there’s also happy stuff and even some eventual smut. No pressure, but if you feel like it, go on over to my series “Tell the World” and give what’s currently posted a read. If you like it, please consider subscribing to the full series so you can get updates as I post them. Updates for that will be posted weekly.


	7. Recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter was a little late in updating. One of my furbabies got sick and, combined with stress at work, I wasn’t really able to focus on writing much. Here we are though, back to Obi-Wan’s pov, recovering after the battle and Bones carrying him back to the ship. A lot of you really seemed to enjoy Cody’s pov in the last chapter, so please let me know if that’s something you guys would like to see more of. There’s a few ideas I have planned that I could certainly make Cody pov. 
> 
> Shameless shoutout for another of my stories: I have a Cody POV, post order 66, series, “Tell the World” and it will be at least 4 or 5 works long and most are going to have a few chapters each. There are some really sad and possibly triggering parts, so please be sure to read the tags. I promise it gets better; there’s also happy stuff and even some eventual smut. No pressure, but if you feel like it, go on over to my series, “Tell the World”, and give what’s currently posted a read. If you like it, please consider subscribing to the full series so you can get updates as I post them. Updates for that will be posted weekly.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and like this story so far. I really appreciate all of you, as well as your kudos and comments! Peace and kindness to you all!

Obi-Wan drifts in and out of wakefulness as scents and sounds pass around him. He can tell by scent when they step foot back on the _Negotiator_ ; his cruiser has its own unique smell and home always feels better than anywhere else. He can also tell by the pungent spike of startled surprise that bleeds into anger from the Vode that had stayed shipside during the battle. As Bones carries him along the corridors, Obi-Wan can sense that Waxer, Echo, Tup, and Sinker stay in stride with the medic and keep the path way clear. He must pass back out, because when Obi-Wan becomes aware again, he’s in the medbay and laying on a cot. There's a vague notion that he’s hooked up to IV’s, but it all seems far away from him. Obi-Wan’s most lucid moment happens when hands start fiddling around his throat. He gives a warning snarl and tries to pull back, but he’s too tired to actually move and the snarl is little more than a disgruntled whine. Still, it has Bones giving a soft chuckle.

“Easy there, precious”, Bones purrs softly as he moves one hand from the Force suppression collar to stroke Obi-Wan’s cheek, “Alpha said to try and get this off you first thing, so we gotta mess with it. I’ll move back from your throat as soon as it's off and I’ve cleaned up any wounds underneath.”

Obi-Wan vaguely remembers Cody saying to let Bones get the collar off. So he lays back and willingly tilts his head as best as he can. Everything feels floaty and all he smells is medical supplies and bacta. He hates it. He wants his pack and he wants his nest.

“I know. Once we see to your wounds we’ll work on getting you settled in a decent nest”, Bones chuckles fondly.

Apparently Obi-Wan had somehow voiced or projected his desires instead of keeping them in his head. It’s hard to be worried about that as the floating feeling intensifies and he’s fading into unconsciousness again.

\---

Obi-Wan comes to with a startled gasp as pain, fear, anger, and worry flood into him. Some of it is his own and some of it definitely is not. The worry and anger are not his. Someone else is feeling it, several someone's, and it is filling the Force around him. Everything is so impossibly overwhelming and Obi-Wan struggles to breath through it all. His heart is beating like it may be able to break from his chest. Overflowed emotions and feelings are echoing so loudly through the Force, but along with that are the scents and his own instincts feeding so much information into him that it's smothering and panic inducing. Like it’s coming from outside himself, he hears his own voice cry out in a whining bark of _help-hurt-make it stop_.

“Breathe, Obi-Wan. You have to breathe”, says a slightly startled voice from near him.

The sense of worry mixes with _calm-safe-love_ in the Force and in the scent of dark wood, whisky, and rosemary honey. _Bones_ , Obi-Wan’s mind supplies and he tries to speak to his medic, but all that comes out is a hurting whine.

“I know, precious, I know. The collar is off. The drugs are almost out of your system. You’re going to be ok.”

Obi-Wan tries again to speak, but it's all so fuzzy and far away. A soft touch caresses the side of his face and then through his hair. He latches on to the sensation and tries to focus on it to help calm his racing heart. He reaches for the Force inside of him, sinks into it like a meditation as Bones’ soft touches help to ground him. As Obi-Wan allows himself to fall into the Force, the sensations and sensory overload around him starts to even out. It’s taking so much more effort than normal though. He’s never had to work so hard to use the Force to tamper his instincts before. It’s exhausting. Already so tired and still so sore, Obi-Wan can’t keep himself aware for long. Just as he’s falling back into unconsciousness, the scent of _worry-Alpha-vanilla-blood_ sweeps into the room. Obi-Wan tries to call out for his alpha, but a soft tired whine is all that comes out as he falls back into unconsciousness.

\---

The scent of comfort and easy going calm is the first thing Obi-Wan is aware of. His body is heavy and warm from restful sleep, as if he had got a good full night's sleep. It’s nice, but there’s also something just slightly wrong. An unsettled twing at the back of his head telling him to be alert. That’s when the smell of bacta registers and that doesn’t make sense until he realizes that he’s sore. The memories of the battle flood back in and he tenses, preparing to get up. He has to check on his pack. He has to know whose ok and what happened after he was removed from the field. He’s tense and trying to work up the energy to get up when a warm hand presses against the center of his chest.

“Easy there. Stay down. You’re ok”, soothes a rich calm voice. 

Obi-Wan blinks his eyes open and the first thing he sees is Cody’s affectionate eyes looking down at him. Instantly Obi-Wan relaxes back into the bed he’s laying in and Cody’s hand softens from holding him down gently, to just resting over the omegas chest. His alpha gives a soft smile and Cody’s gentle purr starts to rumble from his chest as he moves closer to Obi-Wan’s bed. 

“Alpha”, it takes effort to form the word and there’s a slight whine trilling through his voice.

“Shh”, Cody soothes as he moves his hand on Obi-Wan’s chest to lovingly stroke at the omega’s hair, “You’re safe, dear one. We’re in the medbay on the _Negotiator_. You can rest.”

Obi-Wan shifts and looks around them. They’re in one of the private med rooms and it’s just him and Cody, but his instincts are telling him there are Vode just outside the door to his room. His bed is a regular medical cot with two pillows and a single thin, yet warm, blanket. He’s not wearing his Jedi robes, but is instead wearing a pair of soft patient medical scrubs. Obi-Wan turns back to look at Cody. He’s about to ask what happened after he left the battle, how is the pack, but the words die in his throat when he realizes Cody’s left arm is in a sling. He’s not even aware that he’s growling or how his scent has gone _upset-anger-protect-mine_ until Cody gives a quiet chuckle.

“Easy. I’m alright. Bones said it’s just a small fracture. Should be fully healed in a day or so. The sling can come off later today. ”

A small fracture. Whoever is responsible for that will pay. They will pay for harming his alpha. He’s well aware that Cody has been through far worse, but his instincts are screaming at Obi-Wan to avenge any injury done to his mate.

“Obi-Wan”, Cody says as he moves to meet the omegas eyes, “I’m ok.”

Without thinking, Obi-Wan reaches out a hand and tugs at Cody’s blacks, pulling the alpha closer. Cody obediently follows his tugging until the alpha’s leaning over him. Reliable as ever, Cody shifts so that he can bare his neck to Obi-Wan, his scent warm Mandalore spice with vanilla and _love-mine-calm_ . For several moments, Obi-Wan keeps his nose pressed to his alphas neck and breathes in his calm affection. Cody’s purr is deep and strong as always, but try as he might, Obi-Wan can’t get his own purr to kick in. It makes him nervous that he can’t purr for his alpha. He’s too worried and still too tired. He’s worried about his pack and what happened after the battle. He’s worried about his alpha and how he got injured. Where are Rex, Wolffe, and Wooley? Beyond all of that, Obi-Wan is not sure what’s wrong with himself, why everything feels so much _more_ than normal, and why his instincts feel so strong and in control even with the Force helping to filter them. Somehow, Cody must be able to sense the omegas nerves, because he presses closer and starts softly nuzzling at Obi-Wan's hair.

“Shh, dear one. You’re safe. You were so amazing during the battle, so strong. The fights over now. It's safe now.”

It takes a few tries, where he’s only able to get a hitching keen out, but finally Obi-Wan finds himself able to form words.

“Pack? Safe?”

“The pack is safe”, Cody assures, “only a few with major injuries, many with minor, but everyone will live. Rex and Wolffe are on board, so are General Plo and Commander Tano, as they coordinate our return to Coruscant.”

Obi-Wan’s confusion is strong enough in his scent that he doesn’t even have to voice his question.

“The 212th, 501st, and 104th are being recalled to Coruscant” Cody explains with a heavy sigh, “We’ll be on training leave and resupply for at least a week. Perhaps longer.”

There's more to it than that, Obi-Wan can feel it. The alphas scent is calm and even, but there is also very clear worry and cautiousness in it as well. He doesn’t like that his alpha is so clearly upset with something. With a low warning growl, Obi-Wan nudges Cody back to standing so he can look the alpha in the eyes. Again, his worry and confusion are so strong in his scent that he doesn’t have to speak. Cody lets out a tired breath before pulling the chair he’d been sitting in before closer to the bed. He sits down and then reaches up to lace his fingers with Obi-Wans. It hurts Obi-Wan, that his alpha wont meet his eyes.

“General Plo commed the Order to inform them of all that happened. The Council wants the temple healers to have a look at you. You’ve been on an extra strength suppressant that was never meant for humans or Stewjoni”, Cody pauses and Obi-Wan fears that being on the suppressant is what is upsetting his alpha, “Being on the suppressant was your choice and your right, but the medics and temple healers are worried about what the long term effects will be, now that the chemicals have been flushed from your system. They won't be able to put you on any form of suppressant until they can figure out what the current effects will be.”

That makes sense. Obi-Wan’s doctors have been telling him to be careful for years, even when he was using suppressants meant for his species. The image of Ventress crushing his implant flashes through his mind. She had mentioned something about the drugs she was pumping into him flushing out his suppressant. That would explain why he feels so off, his instincts stronger than he ever remembers them being from when he was young. It warms him, at least, to know that Cody isn’t upset about Obi-Wan’s medical choices. Though he wonders how he could ever think that Cody, or any of the Vode, would have an issue with such a thing. Still, if this isn’t what has Cody smelling nervous, then what is? Obi-Wan makes a soft questioning noise and squeezes Cody’s fingers, hoping his question is clear enough. _What’s wrong?_

“I wasn’t able to kill Ventress.”

Obi-Wan can only blink. _Is that it?_ He can’t help but fill with fond, exasperated, amusement. _Poor, sweet, wonderful Cody_. Grinning to himself, Obi-Wan focuses on the Force. It takes effort, but he’s able to temper down his instincts and use the Force to help himself focus enough to get real words out.

“She is sith-”

“She hurt you”, Cody cuts in sharply with a low growl, his gaze snapping up to meet Obi-Wans, “More than that, she violated you. The Force collar, the drugs, removing your suppressor implant.”

The alpha’s growl cuts out and he lets out a shaky breath and Obi-Wan understands. The Vode see secondary genders and dynamics so differently. The rest of the galaxy would see what happened to Obi-Wan, along with whatever effects he has, as a circumstance of him being omega. Not the Vode, though. They see it as a violation of Obi-Wan's will, choices, and his body; an inexcusable act of violence and prejudice on Obi-Wan as a person, not just as an omega. Obi-Wan’s body goes warm with his love for the Vode. This is just one more reason why he feels safe with them, one more reason he’s glad to be a part of the pack.

“I was able to get this back for you though”, Cody says and in the next instant he’s shifting and laying Obi-Wan's lightsaber over Obi-Wan’s lap.

“It likes you”, Obi-Wan finds himself saying, like he always does.

“Ventress tried to use it against us. It may need some healing too”, Cody says quietly, his scent losing the bit of anxiousness it had been carrying.

Obi-Wan takes a moment to try and form words so that he can respond to Cody. He still has questions. He still wants to leave the medbay and go to his nest. As he opens his mouth to start speaking again, the door to his room slides open and in steps Bones. The medic gives a soft smile when he looks up from his datapad and sees that Obi-Wan is up.

“It’s good to see you up and alert, Obi-Wan”, the medic says warmly as he steps up to Obi-Wan's bed.

The next few minutes are filled with Bones poking him in various places, taking all of his vitals, and asking generic medical questions. Obi-Wan tries to answer as best he can, but he’s still not able to get full words out for most of them. Neither Bones nor Cody seem to mind, offering gentle and loving encouragement and praise. It’s no secret that Obi-Wan is usually a terrible medical patient, he himself has joked about it often enough, so it's clear the two alphas are pleased that Obi-Wan is being so cooperative.

“Everything looks good so far, apart from what we expected”, the medic says evenly, “With your suppressant out, your hormone levels are off and your vitals are still fluctuating. Nothing is at dangerous levels for now though. Do you feel like having another visitor or two?”, Bones asks as he steps back from the bed.

Obi-Wan is honestly ready to go back to sleep. It irritates him that he’s so tired after so little. He wants his nest. He wants his pack curled up and safe together.

“Nest?”, Obi-Wan is able to get out with a tired whisper; even as he settles back into the pillows more.

Cody and Bones both smile at that.

“A few more hours here so I can keep a medical eye on you. Then you can move to the nest”, Bones assures as he lays a warm hand on Obi-Wan's knee over the blanket covering the omega, “Visitors?”

As tired as he is, Obi-Wan trusts his instincts when they tell him to agree. So he gives his medic a tired nod and tries to wake himself up enough for whomever is waiting outside of his room. Bones gives him one last pat to the knee and then turns to Cody and gives a respectful bow of his head.

“Now, remember you’re still healing”, Bones says mildly as he walks to the door and pauses before opening it, “try to get at least a little more rest. Alright?”

Obi-Wan nods again and hopes his charming smile is good enough. Bones doesn’t look overly impressed, but he gives a fond shake of his head and then he’s opening the door.

“Remember he needs rest”, Bones growls at whomever is waiting as he steps out of Obi-Wan’s medroom.

Bones isn’t even fully through the door when Rex and Wooley are pushing at each other to get into the room. A far more sedate and calm looking Wolffe following behind. Obi-Wan hadn’t realized how much he needed them until the three alphas are walking up to his bedside. Their combined scents thickening the air and settling around him. Rex and Wolffe step up to the left side of his bed and Wooley joins Cody on his right. It’s a frustrating moment as he fights the desire to be held by all of them at once and he can’t help but give a short whine. If they were in their nest this would be so much easier.

“It’s ok, Ob’ika”, Rex says soothingly as he reaches out and starts petting at Obi-Wan’s hair, “Everything's gonna be ok.”

Obi-Wan reaches up and touches at Rex’s arm, then moves to reach out for Wolffe with the same hand. The 104th alpha readily moves to meet Obi-Wan’s hand with his own and he laces their fingers together, bringing their hands up to give Obi-Wan knuckles a soft barely there kiss. The action brings a slight flush to the omegas cheeks. He’s never really considered Wolffe as an alpha he’d be interested in, but they’ve not had a lot of time together. Especially since Obi-Wan has only recently started revealing himself as omega. That being said, there’s something in his very core that sees Wolffe just as he sees Cody and Rex, Wooley as well. Mates, lovers, meant to be. Whatever it is, Obi-Wan knows there’s little use in trying to fight his instincts about it. So he smiles at Wolffe and tightens their hand hold. A soft purr from his right calls for his attention and Obi-Wan looks over to meet Wooleys eyes. The young alpha looks worried and very much like he’s ready to smother Obi-Wan in comfort.

With his free hand, Obi-Wan reaches out for Wooley and the alpha is instantly taking his hand, shifting to scent along his wrist. Warm pleasant heat fills Obi-Wan as Wooley rubs his cheek and the underside of his chin over Obi-Wan's hand and wrist, mixing their scents. Cody and Rex both shift and then their hands are stroking at his face and hair, Wooley and Wolffe moving so that they can trace soft patterns over his arms as they hold his hands. Obi-Wan’s eyelids droop as the scent of _safe-comfort-ours-protect-mate_ fills the room and the comforting rumble of the four alphas purring starts to lull him to sleep. He’s finally able to settle now that his alphas are here with him and Obi-Wan doesn’t even try to fight as he’s pulled back into a restful sleep.

\---

When Obi-Wan wakes again he feels wonderfully more like himself. His instincts are still so clearly sharper and more at the forefront than he’s ever felt before, but it’s not the overwhelming cacophony and sensory overload that threatens to bowl him over like the first few times he came too. He’s unimaginably happy that when Cody asks how he’s feeling, Obi-Wan finds himself able to answer in words without having to fight to get them out. He wonders how long he was asleep, when he sees that Cody's arm is no longer in the sling. Bones’ medic sixth sense must have alerted him that Obi-Wan was awake because he’s stepping into Obi-Wan's room seconds later.

“Well, isn’t this cute. At least you’re looking worlds better”, Bones says with a smirk as he steps into the room and looks over Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan wonders if he really looks better or if Bones is smirking because Wooley had wiggled his way on the bed with Obi-Wan at some point. The young alpha half hanging off the edge of the bed while cuddled up to the omegas right side and fast asleep with his face smooshed in Obi-Wan’s shoulder.

“I was just telling Cody how better I’m feeling”, Obi-Wan tells the medic, delighted that he’s able to speak without fighting himself.

There’s still a slight rattle in Obi-Wan’s voice and he wonders if that’s something that just comes with now having to deal with his instincts and omega nature more at the forefront. Bones steps up to the edge of the bed and reaches for Obi-Wan’s left wrist to start taking his vitals. Just before his touch lands though, Wooley’s hand darts out and takes a rough hold on Bones’ arm, a low and protective growl echoing through Wooley’s chest. The young alpha presses his body closer to Obi-Wans and his eyes blink open, sleepy yet focused. Obi-Wan watches in amusement as it takes Wooley a second to compute that he’s got Bones’ wrist in a death grip. The medic gives a supremely unimpressed raise of an eyebrow as he looks down at the younger alpha.

“I get being protective, Wooley, but you’ve got about three seconds to let go”, Bones says blandly.

“Sorry Bones”, Wooley apologizes as he quickly lets go of the medic, then his eyes go round and sweet like a baby tooka’s, “I don’t have to move though do I?”

“Your fake innocent act doesn't work with me. Get up and let me give Obi-Wan a look over. Unless you don’t want me to medically clear him so you boys can take him to the nest.”

Wooley moves smooth yet quick as he shifts and gives a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s forehead before he rolls off the bed and steps back to stand with Cody.

“Nest”, Obi-Wan perks up hopefully as Bones starts poking at him and taking his vitals.

“The men have been working on fixing up the nest so that as soon as Bones clears you, we can move”, Wolffe informs him from where he’s leaning against the wall on Obi-Wan’s left.

_Fix up?_ , Obi-Wan thinks. What was wrong with the nest that it needed fixing? A part of him is slightly irritated that the pack would mess with his nest, but he also appreciates that they want to make it as comfortable for him as they can. Both his irritation and curiosity must be projected in his scent. Cody reaches out and runs his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair in a soft caress.

“There was nothing wrong with the nest, but we…”, Cody pauses and when Obi-Wan turns to look at the alpha he sees a bit of bashful uncertainty on Cody’s handsome face; it reminds Obi-Wan of the first time the pack built him a nest, what seems like so long ago.

“We made a few changes”, Rex steps in when Cody seems to have a hard time finding words as he looks into Obi-Wan's eyes, “just added on a little bit.”

Obi-Wan glances at the alphas around him. Rex has the endearing, bashful, flush on his cheeks and Wooley looks sleepy, but also like he’s trying to hide his giddy excitement. Wolffe is a picture of calm stoicism, but beneath the neutral passiveness of his scent is slight embarrassed uncertainty.

“Did you add anything of yours to the nest?”, Obi-Wan asks Wolffe, something in his instincts starting to shift.

The 104th alphas cheeks go just the barest hint of pink, his bonfire and spiced caff scent flickering with _nervous-hopeful_ and a faint note of alpha interest making the cocoa in his scent sweeter. It’s shockingly endearing to see and smell the wild alpha of the 104th like this and so at odds with how Obi-Wan had viewed him in the past. Obi-Wan tries to keep his own scent from thickening in a pleased and interested response. In the past, he’d have no problem controlling his scent, but now Obi-Wan can't stop the way his scent sweetens and projects his interest and approval. All five alphas around him start to purr and they all shift subtly as the scents deepen.

“I had my personal bedding brought over. It’s not in the nest, but it will be there if you choose to add it”, Wolffe says, his voice gone slightly deeper, “It’s not my place to add anything in the nest that you have not approved of.”

Obi-Wan’s instincts flare with the need and desire to add whatever Wolffe had brought over to his nest. Cody, Rex, and Wooley rotate out some of their clothing and blankets as needed to keep their scent mixed in with Obi-Wan’s in the nest. He already knows he’ll be arranging Wolffe's things to fit in as well. The memory of how he’d added Cody and Rex’s things to the nest the second time he’d been in the nest, and how his instincts had been so hard to ignore, comes to Obi-Wan’s mind. The instinct then had been so strong, but nothing compared to the need coursing through him now. Another of his alphas has brought him nesting material and he hasn't added it to the nest yet. Obi-Wan has to fix it. A slightly panicked whine escapes him as he swallows thickly past the instincts clawing at the back of his mind.

“Shh”, Wolffe coos as he, Rex, Wooley, Cody step right up to the edge of Obi-Wan's bed, each of them reaching out to press reassuring touches over him.

“Alpha”, Obi-Wan says shakily as he turns imploringly to Cody, “Cody, our nest. Wolffe’s things.”

“We’ll fix it. We’ll add them”, Cody promises and he leans down to start nuzzling at Obi-Wans face and hair, spreading his scent and projecting _calm-pack-safe-reassurance_ , the alphas gaze lifting to look up the medic, “Bones?”

“Obi-Wan, you still need to rest as much as you can. Avoid any unnecessary stress”, Bones says seriously, “But, you’re cleared to leave the medbay.”

Bones isn’t even done talking and Obi-Wan is pushing at the alphas and getting out of the bed. He needs to get to his nest. He needs to add Wolffe's things so that the nest smells like all of his alphas. His legs feel wobbly beneath him and Cody has his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders trying to get him to stop moving. Frustrated that the alpha isn’t letting him rush to the nest, Obi-Wan lets out a low snarl. He’s not at all expecting what he gets in response.

“Stop”, Cody says with a barely there growl.

There’s not a hint of alpha influence in his voice, just enough of a growl to get the attention of Obi-Wan’s instincts for the omega to slow down. Obi-Wan goes still and looks up into Cody’s eyes, frustrated and needing as his instincts snap and claw at him. The alpha's eyes soften and his scent pours out _love-keep safe-calm-mine_.

“I’m sorry for growling at you”, Cody whispers and he tilts his head to bare his throat to Obi-Wan, but he doesn’t break eye contact, “We’re going to get you to the nest, I promise. You’re still healing, though, so we need to go easy. Ok?”

Rationally, Obi-Wan knows Cody is right. He knows that he’s letting his instincts cause the panic and frantic need currently coursing through him. A deep breath of Cody’s calm scent helps Obi-Wan clear his head and calm his racing heart. He leans forward and presses his face into Cody’s neck, taking in another deep drag of his alphas scent.

“Ok, Cody”, he agrees quietly.

Cody’s arms wrap around him and pull him into a tight and warm hug.

“I’m sorry for growling at you like that”, the alpha whispers, his voice so soft and gently uncertain.

Obi-Wan relaxes into his Alpha's embrace and nuzzles at the underside of Cody’s chin. He’s not upset at all. It was hardly a growl and Obi-Wan understands why Cody told him to stop, to slow down. He knows Cody is just worried. The alpha would never try to control Obi-Wan, in that he has utter faith. Leaning back to look Cody in the eyes, Obi-Wan gives a loving smile and he doesn’t even have to try as his love and acceptance of Cody seeps from his pores.

“It’s ok Cody. I'm not upset.”

Cody lets out a slow breath, like he’d been afraid he’d truly upset Obi-Wan. Then he leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to Obi-Wan’s lips. Obi-Wan melts and presses into the kiss with a happy hum. As Cody moves to pull away, Obi-Wan’s instincts growl in disapproval. He’s not done with his mate yet. He chases after Cody’s lips and tilts his head slightly to slot their lips together more, then teasingly licks at Cody’s bottom lip. The alpha lets out a deep and pleased rumble before he returns the kiss and opens up to Obi-Wan. It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, but Obi-Wan still fills with elated pleasure as he dips into the warm wet heat of his Alphas mouth, tasting the unique flavor that is Cody. His instincts purr as he trades breath and intimacy with his mate.

After a few more moments of licking into each other's mouths, Obi-Wan pulls back to press his forehead to Cody’s, his instincts calmer now. Cody has one hand tangled in Obi-Wan’s hair, the other sitting wonderfully and enticingly low on the small of the omegas back. Obi-Wan’s hands have a death grip on his alphas blacks, one at the alphas hip and the other wrapped around Cody’s back and holding to his shoulder blade. Cody’s thundering purr so loud and strong that Obi-Wan can feel it vibrating through the alphas chest where they are pressed together. It’s a pleasant sensation when Cody lets out a slow and even breath, rubbing his nose along Obi-Wan’s.

“My omega”, another slow breath as Cody runs his lips feather light over Obi-Wan’s cheek like he just can’t help himself, “We should head to the nest. The pack is eager to make you safe and comfortable.”

Obi-Wan presses into the tender touches with a contented hum. The need to get to the nest is still a very persistent thought, but what is happening right now is far too distracting and pleasant. Cody shifts like he’s going to pull away and Obi-Wan lets out a forlorn whine that tapers off into an irritated growl. All five alphas give a kind chuckle and Cody moves back in to retighten his embrace with the omega. It’s only a moment later when a warm line of muscle presses fully up against Obi-Wan’s back, Cody’s hands moving to accommodate, and the scent of warm night breeze and electric rain swirls into Obi-Wan’s awareness. His mind goes back to pleasurably foggy as he tips his head back to rest against Rex’s shoulder, the alphas soft lips landing to start gently mouthing at Obi-Wan's neck. 

“You’re so wonderful, Obi-Wan and we know that you’re enjoying this right now”, Rex breaths hotly, “but think of how much better it will be in the nest, where you can have all four of us at once.”

A searing bolt of arousal and desire shoots through Obi-Wan so fast he can’t contain his scent or the moan that gasps out of him. Rex and Cody purr and growl as they press impossibly closer to the omega between them in response. Answering sounds echo from Wooley and Wolffe and Obi-Wan can feel them moving closer.

“Enough”, Bones snaps, loud and commanding, the base in his voice like a warning, breaking through the fog.

The snarl that all four of his alphas let out, and the dangerous glare gleaming in their eyes, as they turn as one to look at the medic would be terrifying if Obi-Wan’s addled instincts didn't find it so attractive. He gives his head a small shake and blinks quickly as he tries to get his mind to focus back in on what’s going on.

“You all need to be careful”, the medic says, his hands raised in a placating gesture while he keeps his eyes down and throat bared, “The suppressant implant was removed and even though we flushed out the drugs that Ventress put in, we don’t know what kind of effects it could have. Obi-Wan could go into a spontaneous heat and that could have severely dangerous and painful consequences.”

There’s a moment of complete silence and stillness. In that moment, Obi-Wan’s mind clears enough that his instincts recede and he’s able to think clearly past _mate-claim-my alphas_. Bones is right. They don’t know what Obi-Wan could potentially be dealing with now. He hasn’t had a heat since he was 15, back when he was using weaker suppressants and the one he was on failed while he was on a mission. After that last heat he’d immediately had a newer and stronger implant put in, one not meant for humans or Stewjoni. He hasn’t had a heat since. Force, there’s no telling what will happen now that his implant is out. The IUD will help with some of the hormones, but that certainly won't be enough to regulate his body or his instincts. Now that he thinks about it, it’s a miracle he hasn't gone into a spontaneous heat already. Ventress had expressed a similar surprise, Obi-Wan remembers vaguely from the battlefield. Bones is right, they need to be careful until there’s more answers.

With that in mind, Obi-Wan releases his arousal and desire to the Force and pulls on the Force to help stamp down on his demanding instincts. Cody lets out a quick breath through his nose, clearing out his senses, and then presses one last kiss to Obi-Wan’s head before stepping back from the omega. Rex, Wolffe, and Wooley all let out similar huffs through their noses and Rex steps back from Obi-Wan as well.

“Cuddling and being close is probably ok, but none of you need to be throwing out arousal and interest so thick like that until we know more”, Bones advises as he drops his hands and takes a less defensive stance now that the scents in the room are evening out.

“Yo-you’re right Bones'', Cody agrees as he clears his throat and then meets Obi-Wan's eyes worriedly, “I’m sorry Obi-Wan. Are you alright?”

“Yes”, Obi-Wan nods as he swallows to try and clear up the dryness in his mouth, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. All of our scents got a little thicker than we intended.”

“Yeah, that’s one way to put it”, Wooley says with a bit of growl still reverberating in his voice.

“Take a walk or calm down Wooley”, Cody orders as his gaze narrows on the younger alpha.

“I’m good”, Wooley assures as he breathes out through his nose harshly a few times and the growl goes quiet, “I’m good.”

The room is still and quiet for another minute as the alphas seem to take the time to regain their control. Obi-Wan can only stand it for that single minute though, before the need to get to his nest reemerges. He reaches out and takes Cody’s hand in his, giving a small tug.

“Can we...the nest?”

“Yes”, Cody agrees instantly, “Let’s get to the nest.”

\---

The walk to Vode territory is mostly silent and the halls are almost eerily empty. Obi-Wan, still wearing the medical scrubs, had slipped on a pair of surprisingly comfy med sleepers before stepping out of his room. Bones left the medbay several steps ahead of Obi-Wan and his alphas, but the medic ended up quickly pulling away and disappearing ahead of them. Obi-Wan wonders if the alpha medic was making sure the halls were clear before Obi-Wan made his way to the rec room. Stepping into Vode territory makes something deep in Obi-Wan’s mind stretch and purr, instinct and the Force telling him he was in his pack's space. He’s still holding Cody’s hand as he walks between Rex and Cody, Cody on Obi-Wan’s right, with Rex on his left and walking just a hair's breadth after Cody. Wooley walking a step behind them and Wolffe leading their little group like a bodyguard securing them from the front. When they reach closer to crew quarters and the rec rooms, is when they come upon pack members in the halls. Usually, the Vode are relaxed, easy going, and jovial when walking the halls of their part of the ship, but not this time. The Vode they pass in the halls, a mix from all three battalions, are set up like scetries on guard duty. Some of them seem relaxed, leaning on the walls or sitting and playing games, but they are all clearly on alert. The scent of _ours-protect-devotion-keep safe-duty_ permeates the air. They share quiet greetings with Obi-Wan as he passes them, their heads tilted and their eyes down cast in respect. As they turn the corner and enter the hallway leading to rec room 5, there are even more Vode loitering outside of the open door.

“Obi-Wan”, Cody says as he brings their little group to a stop just before reaching the Vode congregated outside of the rec room.

Obi-Wan turns and meets the alphas' serious eyes. He has a flashback of the first time Cody and Rex brought him to the rec room, the first time they made him a nest.

“We made some changes to the nest, but if you don’t like it we’ll change it back. Or do something different”, Cody says, “If you don’t like it that’s fine. We just- we don’t mean to offend you or anything if we were too presumptuous.”

_Oh wonderful sweet fantastic Cody_. This is so similar to how the Vode and Cody were the first time with that first nest, that Obi-Wan is now even more curious. What kind of changes to the nest would warrant such nerves and concern?

“Whatever it is, Cody, I trust you and the pack”, Obi-Wan promises; he means it down to his very core.

Cody gives a soft sigh and a kind smile, then he’s releasing Obi-Wan’s hand and motioning for the omega to lead the way into the rec room. Obligingly, Obi-Wan heads forward. He smiles in greeting to the Vode outside the door and those inside the room as he takes the first few steps in. Then he sees it. For a moment he can only stop and stare. The basic structure of the nest is the same; the barrier of furniture separating the nesting corner from the rest of the room, the pile of mattresses with pillows and blankets making up the floor of the nest. But the difference… the changes the Vode made, are the curtains and swaths of fabric hanging around the nest. The Vode have rigged up sheets of fabric and material to create curtains that hang over the furniture, further defining the separation of space, making the entrance a smaller and more central opening, inside they have hung more material across the ceiling to both darken and soften the inside of the nest to make it a more cozy environment. The main lights in the room have been lowered considerably and there are small electric lights scattered about to give the room overall a far more different look.

Obi-Wan only stands there and stares as his mind provides a single thought. 

A den. They turned the rec room and the nest into a full out den.

His instincts are already so strongly at the forefront due to all that has happened. Upon seeing this, his nest turned into a den, Obi-Wan’s mind tilts as his omega instincts howl in prideful joy. He’s powerless to stop the way his scent flares with omega pride, acceptance, and sanction. In the periphery of his awareness he acknowledges the Vode in the room. Waxer, Boil, Boost, Sinker, Fives, and Echo standing as main guards along the entrance to the den. When he steps past the entrance and up to the nest he sees that other changes have been made. At the far corner an extra layer of mattresses has been set up to make a more raised section, large enough for five or six of them to comfortably rest and the majority of pillows and blankets filling and outlining this space, while the lower part of the nest is still comfortable for more pack to lounge and sleep without having to use the hard floor or the couches and chairs that create the now den wall. A couple of smaller, low set, tables have also been added to the space. Sitting on the floor just at the edge of the mattresses is a duriplast bag.

Obi-Wan doesn’t even try to fight it as he steps up to the nest. As he toes off his slippers he reaches down to pick up the bag, when he opens it the scent of spiced caff, bittersweet coca, fall air, and a bonfire fills his senses. Without pausing, Obi-Wan carries his new offerings into the nest and to the far corner. The items that his other alphas have already given him are in their proper places and he dumps the bag of Wolffe's things, two blankets and a set of blacks, out into the mix. Obi-Wan sinks down into the nest of blankets, pillows, and clothing and arranges Wolffe's things on his left with Rex’s items. He’s just finished shifting things around a bit more when he looks up and his heart stutters in his chest.

Cody and Rex are leaning against the arms of the couches that make up the entryway of the den, Wolffe is standing next to Rex and Wooley is half perched on the arm of a chair near Cody. All four alphas are inhumanly still, their breathing slow and even as the breath through their slightly parted lips. Their eyes seem to reflect in the low light of the den, their pupils shrunk to pinpoints that almost look like slits in the deep brown of their eyes. The scent of _pride-ours-pack-safe-calm_ pouring out of all four alphas and each of their unique scents mixing in an intoxicating miasma of love, safety, and comfort.

Still kneeling in the nest, Obi-Wan gives a slow nod and a quiet trill of acceptance, wanting his alphas to join him. With slow and almost prowling movements, Cody steps forward first, then Rex, Wolffe, and Wooley. It takes only a bit of maneuvering and shifting before Obi-Wan is able to settle in complete bliss. Cody is laying half behind him on the right, supporting Obi-Wan's body with the help of several large pillows. Rex is resting on Obi-Wan’s left, curled in close to the omegas side. Wolffe is half lounging, half sitting along Rex’s knees with Obi-Wan's left leg thrown comfortably over his waist. Wooley is in a similar position as Wolffe on Obi-Wan's right and leaning slightly on Cody’s bent knee, his fingers trailing soft patterns over the omegas side.

There’s a low questioning purr from outside of the den and Cody gives an acquiescing growl in answer. Several Vode step in and within minutes there are pack laying and sitting all around them. Obi-Wan shifts slightly so that he can nuzzle and lick at the underside of Cody’s chin and jaw, his scent projecting his _love-mine-pack-safe-pride_. He’s not sure how long it is, but eventually Obi-Wan drifts between half asleep and lazily awake, being held by his four alphas; their pack calm and safe around them, guards posted at the entrance to the den and the rec room.

\---

Obi-Wan isn’t sure how long he’s been floating in lazy bliss-comfort-pack when the Force and his instincts give a strong pull at the base of his skull. The pack around him must feel something similar as several of them tense and let out low warning growls. A louder snarl from outside the den, likely in the hallway, has Obi-Wan’s alphas moving. Cody and Rex stay comfortable and relaxed except for Cody sitting up on alert. Wooley gets up and kneels protectively at Obi-Wan’s feet, while Wolffe stands and walks to the den’s entrance. For a few moments there's just the sounds of shifting bodys, protective growls, and low conversations. Then Wolffe is half turning to meet Cody’s eyes and they share a silent conversation. Obi-Wan watches, content yet curious, as the two alphas communicate with any words at all. Cody gives a minute nod and a low huff before completely relaxing back into the nest. Rex and most of the Vode in the den relax as well, Wooley and Wolffe the only ones that remain on alert. Now even more curious, Obi-Wan watches Wolffe’s eyes as the alpha seems to track movement outside of the den. Only a moment later Wolffe steps back and Ahsoka appears at the entrance to the den. She’s wearing comfortable looking lounge clothes, her sabers and padawan beads nowhere in sight. Her scent is soft, worried, and very much young omega. The young omegas body language and scent projecting uncertainty, anxiety, and hope.

_Pup_ , Obi-Wan’s mind and instincts scream. 

A loud purring keen that is all omega jumps past Obi-Wan’s control and he follows his omega instincts as he calls for the pup. She is pack. His pack. She is a pup. His pup. Obi-Wan’s instincts repeat the words over and over again. Ahsoka gives a soft chirp of affection and her scent goes _pack-omega-hopeful-nervous_.

Obi-Wan sits up and reaches for Ahsoka and the moment his hands raise up to beckon for her, the young omega is stepping into the nest. The Vode clear a path for her and when she reaches a step away from where Wooley is still kneeling protectively, Ahsoka drops to crouch before Obi-Wan and his alphas. Wooley reaches out and gives a soft pat to Ahsoka’s shoulder and with gentle touches he guides her closer and into Obi-Wan’s waiting arms. Cody and Rex move around and they end up laying with Obi-Wan in Cody’s lap as the alpha sits up, Ahsoka wrapped up in Obi-Wan’s arms, Wooley and Rex settling back down on the omega’s right and left respectively. Wolffe rejoins their little group and sits protectively back down at Obi-Wan’s feet, the alphas hands tailing over Obi-Wan’s legs like Wolffe can’t help but touch. The Vode within the nest and den relax as the guards retake their places at the entrance and around the room.

Ahsoka cuddles closer to Obi-Wan and he tilts his head so that she presses close and scents at his neck as he holds her. Obi-Wan has always been protective of younglings, even more so those that are omega, but the sheer blinding _protect-pack-pup-keep safe_ that is echoing through his being at the moment is more than he’s ever felt before. The nerves in her scent only make his need to keep her safe even more prevalent.

“Are you alright, Ahsoka?”, Cody asks quietly once everyone has settled down a bit more.

“Yeah..” the young omega murmurs as she curls even closer to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan doesn’t believe her at all.

“Ahsoka”, Cody says warm yet firm as he lifts a hand to pet at her head, “It’s just the pack here. You’re our pup, not the Commander of the GAR. Not in this part of the ship and certainly not in this room.”

She’s quiet for a minute and Obi-Wan shifts so that he can start nuzzling at her forehead and montral.

“Just rest and relax with us”, Obi-Wan says kindly as he fights to smother his pup in love and protective comfort, “there’s no need to talk about anything right now if you don’t want to.”

Ahsoka lets out a slow breath and gives a slight shake of her head.

“Still a little shaken from what happened with Master Skywalker”, she mutters.

At that, several of the Vode tense and Rex and Wolffe give low unhappy growls. Obi-Wan is confused. What happened with Anakin? Cody is notably still behind Obi-Wan, the alphas scent gone purposefully neutral and bland. That’s both very telling and very worrisome.

“What happened with Anakin?”, Obi-Wan asks slowly as he sits up a bit to be able to look between Ahsoka and Cody.

No one says anything, but the tension in the den goes up. Clearly something big happened.

“Cody?”, Obi-Wan turns to the alpha.

Cody looks more closed off than Obi-Wan has seen him in months. The alphas gaze intentionally placid and emotionless, his scent neutral, but it’s his eyes that speak volumes. That dangerous beast that is all Alpha paces in Cody’s gaze, a dangerous and lethalness that promises both vengeance and protection. Cody takes a slow and deep breath, his eyes closing for a moment, before he looks back to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“After the explosion that separated you from Kappa squad, I was preparing to order the advance to gain ground on the enemy before they could regroup, as well as assess your well-being and rescue you if needed. General Skywalker disagreed with that course of action and instead wanted our forces to wait. The disagreement between him and I escalated when General Skywalker began to attempt to use his alpha status. Based on instinct and experience as a soldier I felt it necessary to press the point, we had to move our advance in order to win the battle and get you back, so I pulled rank. Because, technically, I could be considered higher than him. General Skywalker didn’t take that very well”, Cody pauses and his scent flares briefly with _anger-disappointment-protect-Alpha_ before it shrinks back to the forced overly calm, “Skywalker threw out his scent and attempted to use alpha influence and command. He still refused to concede. Ahsoka was present for the entire interaction and Skywalker's influence and scents very clearly affected her negatively. Even when I brought this to his attention, Skywalker continued to dishonor himself and his padawan by throwing his scent and influence. General Plo stepped in and backed my assessment, giving me approval to lead the advance. Per General Plo’s orders, after the battle Skywalker is to remain on the _Resolute_ until we reach Coruscant.”

Cody speaks like a soldier giving a stiff after action briefing, his words clipped and tone even. Obi-Wan can only sit and stare at the alpha, trying to digest the information. What in the world had gotten into Anakin? Obi-Wan didn’t raise him to be like that, didn’t train him to be. He can admit that Anakin had been acting more and more strangely over the last few years, but Obi-Wan would never expect something like this.

“It felt so heavy and angry...dark almost. And then it smelled like he was challenging”, Ahsoka whispers where she’s still pressed against Obi-Wan, “I thought he was gonna try and fight Alpha.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as he keeps staring at Cody. The alphas gaze drops minutely.

“Luckily Plo intervened and it didn’t come to that.”

He can’t imagine Anakin acting like how they are describing. Yet… Obi-Wan’s mind flashes back to the argument between Anakin and Padme in the mess hall and how the young alpha had been acting like such a knot head. He thinks of some of the comments his former padawan has made over the last few years. How Anakin has started to get in the habit of throwing his scent with no concern as to who was around.

“I’m sure Plo alerted the Council to this when he informed them of my status”, Obi-Wan says with a tired sigh, then he hugs Ahsoka closer, “You will remain with either myself or Plo for the time being. The Council will need to reassess Anakin as your Master. I will not let him have a padawan, omega or otherwise, if this is how he is going to act.”

Cody shifts and lifts his hand to run his fingers along Obi-Wan's check, tilting the omegas head to look back at him. Obi-Wan looks into his alpha's eyes and is left momentarily breathless by the utter devotion and depth of love he sees in Cody’s warm brown eyes.

“Obi-Wan. I will always respect you and your choices, I never want to offend you. That being said, I do not respect Skywalker. Not anymore”, Cody pauses and swallows thickly, his expression and scent finally dropping the neutral act and showing desperate worry and the need to be understood, “Please understand though… he is not a pup anymore. He is an adult and an alpha. I will not back down from Skywalker. If he challenges me, as an alpha or as your mate, I will step up to that challenge. Skywalker cannot out alpha me and I will not let him think that he can.”

Cody takes a ragged breath and leans forward to kiss Obi-Wan's forehead and then he’s tilting his head and bearing his throat to Obi-Wan.

“Please understand”, Cody whispers, his scent achingly worried and desperate.

Oh how Obi-Wan loves his alpha. Cody has shown time and again that he will back down and defer to Obi-Wan. Time and again Cody and the Vode have proven how different they are. But there are some things that will always be. Cody, as Alpha of the Vode and as Obi-Wan’s top mate, cannot back down to any alpha that challenges that. Obi-Wan understands. It’s not about Cody’s control over his pack or Obi-Wan and Ahsoka as omegas, it’s about protecting them. Obi-Wan would never begrudge Cody over something like this. Obi-Wan smiles and pours all of the _love-acceptance-pack-mine_ and omega sanction as he can into his scent and projects it as best he can at his alpha. As he leans in and starts pressing open mouthed licks and kisses to Cody’s neck and chin, he feels the alphas body start to relax.

“I understand, Cody. I understand and I agree with you”, Obi-Wan pauses and tucks his nose right under Cody’s jaw, “Anakin is well past the point that he should know better. The Council will meet and deal with him.”

Cody lets out a relieved breath and the tension and stressed scents in the room disappear almost immediately as the rest of the pack begin to relax again.

“Obi-Wan”, Cody says reverently as he nuzzles Obi-Wan’s hair and wraps one arm tighter around the omega, his other hand still resting comfortingly on Ahsoka’s back.

“My Alpha”, Obi-Wan replies and his purr starts to vibrate through him.

The sound and strength of Cody’s purr echoes around the den and it’s only a few seconds before Ahsoka’s purr joins in. As Obi-Wan and Ahsoka cuddle closer together in Cody’s arms with Rex, Wooley, and Wolffe laying with them, the pack begins to purr in a comforting rumble. There is still a lot to deal with on their journey back to Coruscant. Once they get there, there will be even more to deal with and work through. For now though, Obi-Wan relaxes into the comfort and safety of his pack, with his alphas and his pup.


	8. !Important Authors Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note!

This story had started as a cute idea dump, but I've actually gotten way more into it than I expected. Plot has started to develop and we are getting to a point where a part of me is wanting to go more in depth with this AU (‘alpha vs Alpha’=avA). So many of you really seem to love the plot and worldbuilding and some of you seem to like the more lightheartedness; I’d love to get all of your opinions on this. I’ve got a few ideas listed down below of what I'm considering doing, so if you feel like it please take a look and then comment your thoughts/opinions. This isn’t a poll that’s going to decide anything, it’s just going to help me figure out what I want to do.

  1. Keep it the way it is as a lighthearted and sweet idea dump
  2. Start putting more plot in it from here on, but leave the first chapters the way they are
  3. Stop avA completely and start a whole new story that goes in depth from the beginning of obi-wan as an omega/when he first meets the GAR (this idea will end up incorporating elements/chapters from avA and expanding more on ideas that I touch on in avA)
  4. Remove the plot heavy chapters and work them into a new story, leave the lighthearted ones in avA and keep it as a fun/sweet idea dump



I appreciate all of you reading, liking, and commenting on this story. You guys are so awesome and I can't tell you how happy and appreciative I am! I want to get yalls opinions but please keep in mind that this is just to help give me an idea on where I want to go. I’m going to give this about a week to get opinions and then I’ll make a secondary authors note on what’s decided. Thank you so much you guys!

-Artemis_Neardos


	9. !Important Authors Note Update!

Hey everyone,

Let me start out by saying you guys are so wonderful! Like seriously, you guys showed up hard and fast to help with this. Your comments are so great and it really made me feel good about my writing as a whole and this story. It is so awesome to hear how many of you like this story and it just made me so incredibly happy. Thank you all, truly. 

It's been less than a week, but I'm a notoriously impatient person and you guys were super fast in commenting so I've come to a decision a lot faster. Listed below are what's been decided; it's going to be a mix of things. I understand that this will not be what some people originally came here for and I'm really sorry to change things this far into it. That being said, I'd rather be upfront with you all now so you can make informed decisions from here on. Please be sure to read #5, as this will be the biggest change. 

  1. I will be keeping avA and continuing to write it. It's not going anywhere and I will not be removing chapters. 
  2. The chapters already posted will stay as they are.
  3. From here on the story will be getting more plot involved. There will still be lighthearted moments, but the story is growing and progressing and I want to be able to expand with it. I will try to keep this a more light story with the angst to a minimum, but these boys hurt so pretty, so there will be a little angst/hurt. I promise everything will be ok and there will be comfort and a happy ending.
  4. Flashbacks will potentially be posted to give snapshots of obi's life in the past. These flashback chapters will be marked as such if/when I get to writing them. Alternately, flashbacks may also happen in regular chapters. It kind of depends on what the story needs. 
  5. **!!!The rating, tags, and summary will change!!!** This story/AU has grown way more in my mind than I originally thought it would and I'm loving it so much. With this growth the rating must now change as well. We will be upgrading to E for Explicit. Mostly the rating will be for violence, but I do plan on getting more into the relationship stuff and there will eventually be smut. I will be sure to mark the smut chapters in the chapter notes or I'll put a line at the beginning and end of the smut in chapter, so that anyone not here for that can skip. With 4 alpha's and obi getting more comfy… it's getting hard to keep things pg13 if you know what I mean. 
  6. Yall really seemed to like Cody's pov. I love writing for Cody, so I may be doing a few random chapters from his pov. These chapters will be marked as such in the chapter notes.



Again, I'm sorry for changing things this far into the story and I hope you will stay with me, but I completely understand if this change is not what some of you came here for. I appreciate you no matter what. The next chapter of avA will be posted in the next few days and I will be changing the summary, tags, and rating at that time. I’ll leave the Authors Notes for another week and then remove them so that they don’t clog up the story.

Thank you all so much! Peace, love, and kindness to you all. 

-Artemis_Neardos 


	10. Three Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Everyone, here we go. Back to the story and moving onward. Please remember that the rating/tags/summary have changed for this story, so be sure to take a look at those. Thank you all so much for reading and liking this story so far! I really appreciate all of you! Also, I apologize ahead of time to any Fox or Coruscant Guard fans…
> 
> In this chapter I tried to describe what Wolffe and Wooley are wearing as best as I could, but see the end of the chapter for reference pics(found on pinterest) for their coats, just imagine it in the mentioned colors. For the life of me I could not figure out how to post the pics in the notes. Lol
> 
> As a side note to shoutout my other stories: I have recently posted the first chapter of a Wolffe centric interlude/sidestory to my series ‘Tell the World’, if anyone is interested. Please make sure you read the tags and notes for that story though, as it’s rather graphic and a little dark. The next chapter for that will go up this weekend.

Three days. Obi-Wan has been at the Jedi Temple for three days. He hasn’t seen any of his pack in three days and it’s driving him to distraction. When they arrived on Coruscant, it had been difficult to leave the pack, but Mace and Yoda had been waiting for them. Stepping away from Cody’s side, turning to give one last smile to the rest of his alphas and his pack, had been painful in a way Obi-Wan would never be able to fully explain. Yoda had escorted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka from the GAR home base where their ships had docked back to the Temple. Mace and Plo apparently were tasked with getting an irate Anakin straight to his rooms in the Temple on a separate transport. Ahsoka had been released to stay with a padawan friend of hers for the time being and it hurts Obi-Wan that he hasn’t really seen her much. He has to constantly remind himself that she’s not actually his pup and that she’s completely safe in the Temple. 

Three days, with orders to remain at the Temple until further notice, and so much has happened. 

The first day, Obi-Wan spent the entire day with the healers. He’d spent hours after being released from the halls of healing in the training rooms, ripping through training droids and working himself exhausted and sore, only barely able to release his fear and frustrations into the Force. It had all been a lot of medical terms, percentages, probabilities, and painful truths. Obi-Wan had been on suppressants for so long. Too long. He’d been using implants, suppressor and birth control, so much stronger than ever meant for his species. When it finally came down to the base of it all, the healers laid it out for him in no uncertain terms. The suppressants had been doing extreme damage to his body for years. Due to Ventress’ intervention they had been flushed and his body had quickly started to shift to accommodate not having the chemicals in his system. The healers expected that Ventress must have also given him a drug that sped that process up, for how far along it looked like he was in hormone production. They agreed it was a miracle, yet almost more worrisome, that he’d not gone into a spontaneous heat. The IUD he still had in was likely partly to thank for that, but it too was causing more problems than it was solving. At this point, it would be extremely dangerous for him to go back on suppressants and to keep his IUD in. His body needed time to even back out into something resembling normal. 

So, the basics, Obi-Wan would not be able to be on any form of suppressants or birth control for at least a year. Even after that time, it’s a possibility that he’ll never be able to be on them again. The healers had been rather vague on the subject of him going into heat. They seemed at odds, saying that he may or may not ever go into heat again. Obi-Wan had not had a heat in so long there was no way to predict if or when he may go into heat. There was no way for them to say for certain that he’d ever have one again or how severe it would be. In the unlikely event that he did ever have another heat, it could be a simple few days of cramps and low level fever, or it could be so severe and painful, potentially life threatening, that he’d need to be kept in the healing rooms and monitored. It was all so frustrating and irritating. Obi-Wan had been getting better about accepting himself as omega after hiding and thinking less of himself for so long. In the face of the acceptance and strength of his men, his pack, he had started to accept himself and be more comfortable and confident as an omega. That didn’t mean that he was ready to completely reemerge as omega and let the rest of the galaxy see him for what he was. He was terrified. So, they’d taken out his IUD and he’d practically ran to the training rooms. After tiring himself out in the training rooms well into the night, Obi-Wan had slunk back to his room in the Temple and made the saddest excuse of a nest he’d ever seen in the bottom of his closet. He’d ended up sobbing himself to sleep that first night, wishing for his den and nest on the _Negotiator_ , aching for the comfort and security of his mates and his pack. An aching twinge in the back of his head and a thudding sadness in his heart.

The second day is just as eventful and just as emotionally draining. The Council calls for a meeting first thing in the morning and when he arrives Obi-Wan is surprised, yet oddly thankful, to see that Anakin is not joining them. The rest of the full Council is present, either in person or via holocom, leading Obi-Wan to believe that this is something far more important than just what’s going on with him. Obi-Wan has never been so thankful that Plo is a member of the Council until this particular meeting. The Kel Dor taking a seat next to Obi-Wan instead of his usual chair, his scent full of _comfort-safe-calm_.

“This meeting is to go over the events of General Skywalker's behavior at the Battle of Artan 6”, Mace announces, “and to consider our options for what to do about it.”

They then play footage of what had happened during the last battle. All GAR trooper helmets have recorders in them, for various reasons, but Obi-Wan had never considered how it could be beneficial for situations such as this. Beneficial as it was, it hurts to watch as the recording plays out the events of what happened during the time Obi-Wan had been captured by Ventress. The recording was pieced together from several different helmet cams, the display showing the ident number of the troopers as the footage cycles. Wolffe, Longshot, and Tup all had up close and clear vantage points of the altercation between Anakin and Cody. The most damning, at least for Anakin, had been the footage from Rex and Cody’s helmets. _Cody_. Oh how Obi-Wan felt intense pride and love for his alpha. Cody kept an extreme level of calm professionalism in the face of Anakin’s blatant disregard and disrespect. And Anakin… Obi-Wan has never felt so disappointed in his padawan before. A part of himself asks what he did wrong, what happened, that Anakin has become such a knothead in the last few years. Watching the footage, it’s clear that Anakin was in need of correction, but it gets worse when Cody asserts his rank.

_Recording CC-3636:_

_“With all due respect, General Skywalker, but in this instance I out rank you. Meaning I do have the authority to order the advance”, Cody says, cool and calm._

_Everything in Wolffe's frame of view seems to go still. Anakin turns slowly from Plo to face Cody and his face is twisted in anger and defiant rage._

_“What?”, Anakin’s voice is stone._

_Anakin’s body flexes noticeably and his shoulders bow up. It’s clear as day that he’s throwing out his scent. The troopers in view behind him shift in obvious discomfort. Cody doesn’t move a muscle as he stands his ground._

_“We need to press our advance before the enemy has a chance to regroup for a second round”, Cody responds._

_From Wolffe’s vantage point, Cody’s body is tense, but there doesn’t appear to be any sign of threat or challenge coming from the Commander. At Cody’s words, Anakin bows up even more, like an alpha preparing for a fight and takes a threatening step forward._

Obi-Wan is avidly watching the footage, his heart in his throat. Next to him Plo shifts and then the Kel Dor’s hand is resting on Obi-Wan's shoulder. He gives a comforting squeez and then his grip shifts closer to the pressure point of neck and shoulder. Obi-Wan is confused for a moment and then Plo’s grip tightens and his scent goes to _supportive-calm-protective_. Obi-Wan doesn’t understand until what happens next on the recording.

_“_ **_You don’t give me orders, trooper. Clones don’t outrank Jedi_ ** _.”_

Even with the battle noise in the background, filtered through the microphone on the helmet, and then through the recording, Anakin's alpha influence and command is strong. Obi-Wan feels his inside quiver and a spike of pain snap at the back of his mind. He couldn’t be more thankful for Plos tight and supportive grip, keeping Obi-Wan’s instincts from being too negatively affected by Anakin's alpha tone. It takes a shaky breath to keep Obi-Wan from wanting to cry. He’s never heard Anakin use his full alpha voice, only the barest hint if it when the young alpha was being extra testy when he was younger. Obi-Wan tries not to think about how close Anakin had come to using his alpha influence that first time his pack made him a nest. He didn’t think Anakin would do such a thing like this. Several members of the Council seem just as shocked as the footage plays on. The recording blips with a bit of static as the vantage point changes to a new helmet cam.

_Recording CC-2224:_

_There’s stillness for a moment, Anakin’s body flexing as he breaths and it’s obvious he’s releasing more of his scent. After a moment a soft sound is caught on the recording from Cody’s right. Cody’s visor turns from Anakin and looks down to show Ahsoka standing a few feet away. The youngling is standing slightly hunched, her eyes wide and nervous, there’s a slight tremble in Ahsoka’s shoulders that is heartbreaking to see. As Cody’s visor stays watching Ahsoka, Rex appears in frame from right behind Cody’s shoulder and moves himself between Ahsoka and Anakin. Cody’s view shifts as he turns back to look at Anakin._

_“General Skywalker, you’re frightening your padawan. Respectfully, control yourself”, Cody says slow and respectful, but there’s clearly a hint of a growl in his voice._

_Anakin steps right into Cody’s space, a clear view of his eyes that look dangerous and full of fury. A warning growl rattles through the recording as Cody stays still in the face of an aggressive alpha in his space._

Plo’s grip on Obi-Wan's shoulder tightens even more and it’s the only warning he gets.

_“_ **_I give the orders. I’m in charge_ ** _”, Anakin snarls, loud and frightening, alpha influence soaking his words in a way that is beyond disrespectful and out of line._

Obi-Wan swallows fiercely past the instinctive urge to drop his head. Shaak Ti’s holoform gives a sharp inhale and a hand appears in her holo to grip her shoulder, just how Plo is doing for Obi-Wan. If it were any other time, Obi-Wan would note the familiar armor of said hand helping to support Shaak Ti. The recording static blips again and the vantage changes. It’s now looking from the side, showing Anakin and Cody in a standoff.

_Recording CT-5385:_

_Ahsoka makes a soft pained noise and sways on her feet. Tup’s camdisplay trembles as he too seems to be affected by the alpha command in Anakin's tone. A low dangerous snarl sounds from Cody as Tup’s view stays trained on the altercation between the two alphas. Cody’s shoulders flex and his head tilts back slightly. The pitch of his growl changes in a subtle yet important way. The commander's movements are slow and purposeful as he lifts his hands and removes his helmet, his eyes locked on Anakin in a predatory way. Deliberately slow Cody takes a few steps forward until he’s chest to chest with the other alpha._

_“I am Marshal Commander, second in command to General Kenobi, Alpha of the Vode, and we are advancing to win this fight and retrieve our Obi-Wan. You will either help to that end or board a transport back to your cruiser. You will not be a detriment to Ahsoka, or Obi-Wan once he is back with us.”_

Obi-Wan’s body goes warm and his heart thuds in his chest. It takes monumental effort and the help of the Force to keep his scent from changing even as that pressure at the base of his skull tries to expand.

_“You, trooper, will not give me orders. Especially regarding Ahsoka and even more so Obi-Wan. I knew him long before you”, Anakin growls as he bares his fangs._

_On the recording Cody’s head tilts in curious incredulity._

_“Yet here you are, uncaring and refusing to go to his aid”, Cody’s voice is even and calm._

_“How dare you! Of course I care. He’s mi-”, Anakin starts to snap when Plo’s voice cuts in._

_“That’s enough. We are in the middle of a battle here gentleman”, as Plo speaks neither Cody nor Anakin look away from each other, “General Skywalker and I will move to engage from the left. This will help ensure that the transports remain safe while we press our advance. Commander Cody, you and Commander Tano will take the center and right. It will be your job to get to that base and secure General Kenobi.”_

_Anakin flinches like he’s been shocked and turns to look at Plo. His face turned away from Tup’s view, but his voice is very clear when he speaks._

_“Ahsoka should come with me. She is my padawan”, he says with disrespect and anger._

_“And right now you are not worthy of her. Just as you are not currently worthy of Obi-Wan.”_

The recording cuts out and the holoprojector shuts down. For several long minutes no one says anything. Plo gives Obi-Wan’s shoulder one last squeeze before he moves back.

It's a whirlwind meeting from then on as the Council erupts in uncharacteristically vivid and open emotions. Late into the afternoon they talk and debate, then Obi-Wan is asked to step out while the Council discusses the matter a bit more in depth. Anakin had been his padawan, of course they would need to discuss some things without Obi-Wan present. More than that though, it was clear as day that the alphas had been close to a fight over Obi-Wan before Plo had stepped in. Anakin’s cut off words would have been enough for any alpha to issue a challenge. The Council, other than Plo, weren’t aware of Obi-Wan’s relationship with the Vode or Cody as far as Obi-Wan knew. It wouldn’t occur to them that Cody was fighting for Obi-Wan as more than just his General, but as his omega mate. Obi-Wan isn’t sure how that conversation would even go. 

The Jedi Order views secondary's as just another part of oneself, but in a way that should be almost ignored. A person’s secondary should have no bearing on what they are capable of or how they should act. That being said, there was a general understanding that alphas should not act like raging knotheads and omegas should not be treated as lesser. Bonds formed between alphas, omegas, and betas were viewed as just as important as bonds made through the Force. For all that the Order preaches non-attachment, they certainly never seemed to have an issue with mating bonds as long as the Jedi knew that nothing outweighed their responsibilities and duties as Jedi. Obi-Wan knows well from experience though, how things fall under the radar in the Order. He’d put up with enough as an omega when he was younger that it had driven him to hide what he was and pretend to be a non-presenter for most of his life.

The Council deliberates and talks for two hours while Obi-Wan waits out in the halls. He paces back and forth before finding his way to one of the contemplation stations. He ends up standing there, staring out over the skyline of Coruscant in the direction of the GAR home base station. He can’t see anything from this far away. Obi-Wan is reminded again of how much he misses his pack and his alphas. When he’s called back into the Council chambers, it is only another hour of debate before they come to a tentative decision. Anakin will be quarantined at the Temple and required to see the mind healers every day for at least two weeks. He would be put through specialized training to reacquaint himself with how he should conduct himself as a Jedi, a General, and an alpha. He was to have no contact with Obi-Wan or Ahsoka until the healers could be certain that he was not a threat to their physical, mental, or emotional well being. Ahsoak was to remain at the Temple for the time being, while it was decided who would take over her teaching. When this was brought up, Plo stood and offered to take her as his padawan until Anakin was better trained. Obi-Wan was beyond thankful that Plo willingly stood up to take the young omega. He himself had considered it, but he had to admit that with going through his own issues, it was better for Ahsoka to have a more stable Master such as Plo for the time being. Thankfully the Council was unanimous in agreeing that Ahsoka was too young to take over the 501st and would be give to Plo to train. Shockingly, or perhaps not so shockingly, Plo and several other Masters suggested that the 501st be rolled into Obi-Wan’s command for the foreseeable future. A debate on that had started loud and fast, as there were a few that were less certain on this course of action. Yoda had cut in and said that would be a discussion for another time. The 212th and 501st would be grounded for at least another two weeks, the 104th would be on one more week leave, and then things would be reassessed. Obi-Wan left the meeting feeling hurt and upset over Anakin, yet proud of how Cody had stood up. Plo forced Obi-Wan to join him for late meal, which he hardly ate a fraction of. He had then gone back to the training rooms. After working himself through several lines of training droids, Obi-Wan went back to his rooms and spent the night the same as the last. Heartsick and cold.

All leading to the third day. He hardly ate anything for breakfast and afterward spent a few hours in the library, a bit of time walking the gardens, and then more time in the training rooms. He finally admits none of that is helping around midday and wanders his way to the meditation rooms to try and sit in silence and release his feelings to the Force. Obi-Wan is steadily working his way through releasing his unpleasant feelings to the Force. The afternoon sun is warm on his face as he sits with his eyes closed on one of the comfortable meditation seats. He’s not wearing his usual number of layers, instead just a comfortable sleeveless tunic, pants, and his boots. A soft jacket is on the seat next to him for when he leaves the meditation room and has to cover his arms if it's too cool in the halls. Deep in his meditation, Obi-Wan doesn’t notice the door to the room opening, nor does he realize that someone is walking up to him, until the scent of spicy herbs, wild wind, and bright sunshine sinks into his awareness. He only gets a moment's notice before the weight of a body plops down behind him and leans over his back, Quinlan's hair a comfort as it spills over his shoulder.

“You smell like depressed pining.”

“Thank you Quinlan”, Obi-Wan sighs as he accepts that he’ll not get any more meditation done now that Quinlan has arrived.

“Sorry, Obi.”

Quinlan Vos has been Obi-Wan’s friend since they were padawan's. The beta has always been there for Obi-Wan and he treasures their friendship. Obi-Wan leans back into Quinlan’s sturdy form, the betas strong arms wrapping around his waist and further squishing himself to Obi-Wan’s back. The scent is muted because Quinlan is beta, but they share such a bond that Obi-Wan is able to easily pick up the scent of _calm excitement-fiery herbs-peace-warm wind_ as it settles around them and Obi-Wan lets himself sink into Quinlan's comfort. Quinlan has always smelt like freedom and movement to Obi-Wan; like the scent would be under the description of wanderlust. It’s comforting, but Obi-Wan realizes that, regrettably, it’s not what he wants right now. He wants amber Mandalore spice, electric night rain, sweet pine, and bittersweet caf as he’s smothered in unnaturally warm body heat. The ache in the back of his head twinges again.

“So how many are there?”, Quinlan asks quietly, “Can’t imagine you being this sad missing just one knot.”

“Don’t talk like that about them”, Obi-Wan growls before he can catch himself, then he’s filled with embarrassed nerves, “I mean- I don’t..”

“So there is more than one? Hehe. Don't panic”, Quinlan snickers as he nuzzles the back of Obi-Wan's head, “Others may not have noticed, but I’ve seen how you act around that Commander of yours and you’ve had a thing for him long before you stopped wearing your blockers. And I’m pretty sure I’ve seen you make that 501st Captain blush a few times. Don’t even try to deny any of it.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t going to try and deny it. He couldn’t. Quinlan is far too observant and it’d do little good when his beta friend could very likely have felt Obi-Wan’s love for Cody through a fleeting memory. Besides, with recent goings on, it’s not like the budding relationship between Obi-Wan and the Vode is all that subtle. Quinlan’s arms tighten and he gives a little shimmy like he’s settling in to wait Obi-Wan out. The beta isn’t well known for having the most patience, but he’s always been good at getting the information he wants out of Obi-Wan one way or another.

“Four”, Obi-Wan admits softly, “Technically just one is official at the moment, but nothing physical. I’ve also been welcomed into the Pack.”

Cody is technically the only alpha that Obi-Wan has verbally agreed to be mates with. Wooley, Rex, and Wolffe’s faces fly through his mind and he can’t help but smile. Quinlan gives a thoughtful hum and is then leaning back and yanking at Obi-Wan’s tunic and pulling the collar to the side. Obi-Wan gives a startled squawk and tries to escape his friend as the beta pulls at his clothes.

“Quin! What!?”

“Was just looking for a bite”, Quinlan grins as he releases Obi-Wan, “I don’t see one though. Still, a partial bond kinda explains why you’re in here smelling like missing want and pathetic heartache.”

“I’m not-I don’t-”, Obi-Wan stops his frazzled stuttering and takes a calming breath as he reorganizes his clothes, “It’s too soon and happening too fast for me to have a bite already. There’s too much going on. It would be irresponsible to form a bond, bite or otherwise, with any of them right now.”

“You gonna try and tell me you don’t already have a bond with them? Even if it’s just a baby bond?”, Quinlan asks incredulously with a raised eyebrow, as he leans on one arm, keeping his and Obi-Wan’s body's pressed close.

Obi-Wan looks away from his friends all too knowing eyes.

“Bite’s don’t really mean kirf, neither does sex for that matter. Force bond, mating bond, pack bond. We know that all of that can form without any physical mark and certainly even if we don’t mean for them to. You know that more than most.”

“Please don’t bring that up”, Obi-Wan breaths as he closes his eyes and tries to release the memory.

Quinlan leans in to press their temples together. His apology is clear in his scent. They stay leaning against each other for a long moment. Then Quinlan leans away from Obi-Wan and his sharp toothed grin could only mean trouble. Obi-Wan knows from experience. 

“You wanna go get pancakes?”

Obi-Wan knows something is up. Quinlan is up to something. Still, pancakes sound wonderful and it would be nice to visit Dex. But…

“I have orders to remain in the Temple”, Obi-Wan reminds his fellow Jedi.

“Oh come on Obi. We’ve been sneaking out of the Temple since we were old enough to figure out how the lower hall side doors work”, Quinlan grins, “Besides, it’s just pancakes.”

Obi-Wan knows it’s probably going to be more than just pancakes. He gives a resigned, faux exasperated sigh, that does nothing to hide his own growing grin and Quinlan's scent goes _excitement-wild wind-mischief-bright sunlight_.

“Fine. But just pancakes.”

\---

It was, infact, not just pancakes. 

They’d gotten to Dex’s just fine, despite the sun going down fast and the Coruscant evening hustle and bustle settling in, and sat down with heaping plates of pancakes. Breakfast food for dinner had always been one of Obi-Wan's favorite things to indulge in. Not at all surprisingly, Dex knew about what had happened on Artan 6 with Ventress and the alpha Besalisk had expressed his own protective, violently inclined, opinions on the situation. Ventress was already in danger with the Vode looking for her, but stars help her if Dexter Jettster found her first. Obi-Wan had quickly worked his way through his first plate of pancakes and breakfast meat, then readily agreed to a second helping, all to appease Dex’s instincts and need to smother and protect Obi-Wan. He’d been coming to Dex’s diner since he was a very young padawan and he’d learned very quickly that it was a sort of love language of Dex’s, feeding those he cared about until they were about to burst. When Obi-Wan was almost done with his second helping of food, Quinlan had pulled a duffle bag from under the seat and tossed it over, almost hitting Obi-Wan in the face.

“What-?”, Obi-Wan peaked in the bag to find his pajamas, a change of his regular clothes, his overnight kit, a bright red party streamer, and a small stuffed tooka plush, “Quinlan. I said just pancakes.”

“Of course”, Quinlan's grin was positively feral, “and that’s all it is. Or was. Just you and me, two best friends, staying here at Dex’s stuffing ourselves until really late. Then we went to the game row in sector C and played rigged games for younglings because I felt bad for you smelling all sad and lonely. You’re welcome for winning you that plush by the way. By the time we were done having fun it was so late and we were both so tired that we ended up crashing at one of my safehouses in the lower decks by the GAR docks. In the morning, you were so warm and cuddly that you just couldn’t bear to leave me, so we stayed in bed until late morning.”

Obi-Wan could only blink at his friend.

“Pretty sure we parted ways because you wanted to visit that omega Twi’lek friend of yours on the garden decks in sector E. You may or may not have spent most of the day tomorrow there with her. What was her name again?”, Quinlan asked with a very fake sounding uncertainty in his voice.

“Letty. Where exactly am I supposed to be instead of all of that?”, Obi-Wan asked.

“Oh, I have no idea. Because all of that clearly is what happened. It’s pure coincidence that we stayed at the safehouse closest to the GAR home base where three battalions are currently on leave and housing four certain alphas that shall remain unnamed.”

Which is how Obi-Wan ends up stepping out of a speeder, bag in hand, at the main entrance to the GAR Coruscant base of operations. He’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master and High General, so no one bats an eye as he makes his way through the base and heads for the buildings that house the troopers. It’s late evening and things on base are slow. He doesn’t see many Vode and those that he does see are Coruscant Guard, men from other battalions on planet to gather supplies, or newer troops still too shiny to be on mission rotations. Obi-Wan doesn't see any from the 212th, 501st, or the 104th. It sets him a little on edge, but he knows that he’ll likely find some of them in trooper housing. His skin prickles with excited sparks at the prospect of being back with members of his close pack after three days of being away from them. He hopes that they’re as happy to see him as he is to see them.

As he approaches a grouping of large buildings marked as trooper quarters and general berthing the scent of the Vode and pack is so strong that it fills Obi-Wan with warmth. He can’t pick out individual scents, but at this point he’s just happy to find and be in pack space. The main building has an open ground level with the main part of the building extended out overhead to create a tunnel-like overhang, with the entrance set back from the main thoroughfare. Lined up under the tunnel like awning are several on base speeders and smaller transports that are used for any on base running around. Obi-Wan notes that a few of the parking slots are empty and he wonders if any of his close pack or his alphas are currently out. Not that it matters too much. Again, he’s just happy to be back in pack space. His alphas will come find him when they hear that he’s in territory. As he approaches the main doors there are two Coruscant Guards standing watch with their helmets off. He doesn’t recognize their armor markings or their alpha scents. He doesn’t think anything of it until he sees them tense up and their scents turn _back off-uncertainty-on guard_.

“Gentleman”, Obi-Wan smiles at them and tries to hide his own discomfort at their scents, “having a good evening?”

“General Kenobi”, both troopers salute and then the one on the right continues, “Is there something we can help you with sir?”

“No”, Obi-Wan says lightly as he comes a few steps from the two alphas, “I was just coming to visit. I’ll-”

“With all due respect, General, I’m going to have to ask you to stop right there”, says the guard on the left as he holds up a hand, halting Obi-Wan, “This is trooper quarters and there are no non-clone’s past this point, as per regulation 12b.3c. If there is a particular trooper you need to speak with we would be happy to comm them for you, sir.”

“I understand pack space is under its own regulations, but I thought that I could-”, Obi-Wan starts, but the guard on the right interrupts him.

“We mean no disrespect sir, but as you say, pack space is protected under regulations and with all troops being beta and alpha, it may not be ok for you. Commander Cody is out at the moment, but I can comm one of your men if you’d like.”

Obi-Wan does his best not to feel upset or offended. Perhaps these two don’t know that he’s been made part of the pack. Or perhaps even if he is pack he's still not allowed in this space. That thought stings a little. He focuses on the sound of a speeder parking in the line nearby to try and pull him from the suddenly worried thoughts his mind is throwing at him.

“I thought that I would be allowed in since I’m-”, Obi-Wan tries to explain that he’s been made part of the pack and that he’s technically mate to Cody, but again the guard on the right cuts him off, their scent leaking irritation and aggravation.

“We’re sorry General Kenobi. There is no one but pack beyond this point. With respect, sir, you’ll need to wait out here while we call up one of your men.”

The scent of the two alpha guards is _irritation-oil-back off-tense_ and Obi-Wan knows that his own frustration and discomfort is showing in his scent as he tries to remain calm. He’s not sure why these two are being like this. No Vode has ever treated or spoken to him like this. The sound of the speeder that just parked shifting as it’s doors open catches the edge of Obi-Wan’s attention. Then he’s filled with excited hope as the scent of sweet grass, strong pine, warm caff, and bonfire catches on the breeze. Wooley and Wolffe. Two of his alphas. _They’ll help clear all of this up_ , he thinks as he hears their footsteps approaching. Obi-Wan turns to greet the two alphas, but the words get lost in his throat and his mind fills with heated shocked static at what he sees.

Neither alpha is wearing their blacks or GAR uniform, instead they're both dressed in casual yet stylish civilian clothes. Wooley has on a comfortable yet sturdy looking pair of heavy weave pants that may have once been deep black, but have faded to a dark grey with wear, tucked into a pair of black boots that are loosely laced. Over a black round low collar shirt is a half zipped up black hooded jacket with a secondary inner collar, gold yellow accents, and the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. The soft material is fitted over his broad shoulders and chest yet comfortably loose looking. Wooley has the hood pulled up just enough to cast shadows over his handsome face, accentuating the angles of his nose and jaw, the inner collar framing his neck attractively. The metal and leather bracelets around his wrists clink quietly against the studded belt at his waist, where Wooley has his hands resting casually in his pants pockets. Wolffe is a picture of refined, yet rugged casual military style in black cargo style fatigues, slung enticingly low on his hips and tucked into tight laced black boots. A threadbare and soft looking deep burgundy v neck shirt clings to his muscular form in a way that makes Obi-Wan's mouth water. Around his neck hangs a slim silver braided chain that draws curious attention to the scar tissue peeking out from his shirt at his collarbone. Over the shirt he wears a black leather jacket that barely conceals the shoulder holster carrying a blaster pistol on his left side. On his left wrist is a black metal and leather chrono that looks far more stylish than standard military issue.

_Stars above._ Obi-Wan desperately swallows the sound that’s trying to crawl out of his throat; his mouth simultaneously dry as a desert and watering. _Force, do they look good_. 

“Obi-Wan”, Wolffe greets, deep voice stoic yet warm as he steps up to Obi-Wan’s left side and casually drapes his arm around the omegas shoulders, then his gaze lifts and narrows coolly on the two Coruscant Guards, “Brothers.”

There’s a brief moment where the scent on the two guards goes _offended-how dare you_ and Obi-Wan wonders what that’s about. He’s heard the men greet each other with variations of ‘vod’, ‘Vode’, even a friendly ‘kirfhead’, but Obi-Wan realizes that there’s something in Wolffe’s tone as he greets the two guards that is distinctly different. He’s pulled from that line of thinking as Wooley steps up to Obi-Wan’s other side and reaches out to take the omegas hand. Obi-Wan feels himself relaxing, his scent evening back out in the safety of his alphas presence. Wooley gives Obi-Wan a warm and kind smile before he too looks up at the guards. Obi-Wan has gotten used to seeing through Wooley's innocent act, so he’s able to spot the sharp edge in the young alphas' eyes even as Wooley keeps himself hunched small and smiling.

“Hey there Click and Clack. How’s the night going?”, Wooley grins at the two Coruscant Guards.

“It’s Cliff”, the guard on the right growls and his scent flares slightly.

“Ah, yeah that’s right. My bad”, Wooley says with a youthful grin that belies the fang he’s hardly keeping from flashing, “ _Cliff_ and Clack. Why’s it smell like trouble out here?”

“There’s no one but pack allowed beyond this point”, Cliff says as he glares Wooley in the eyes, "and being omega, General Kenobi shouldn-"

“Obi-Wan is Pack”, Wolffe and Wooley say in unison, cutting off the guard from sticking his foot further in his mouth.

“He’s pack Omega; mate to Cody, Rex, and ourselves”, Wolffe adds with a tilted nod at Wooley.

Cliff and Clack go wide eyed and make quietly startled noises and look between Obi-Wan and his alphas. Obi-Wan flushes with pleased excitement. Technically, no one had mentioned Rex, Wolffe, or Wooley being his mates. He’s only referred to them that way in his head and half admitted to Quinlan. Then again, actions speak louder than words and he’s pretty much been treating them like mates, as he does with Cody. It’s all but official for them. The thought fills him with happiness and excitement, even as he stands entranced by the current happenings.

“We-uh...We hadn’t heard”, Cliff says, faint and nervous, losing the bravado he’d previously had.

“Well, we know how busy you Coruscant boys are at your desks, or walking the halls of the Senate, brushing elbows with the elite. I’m sure you were just working so hard you didn’t get the announcement”, Wooley says with all the passive aggressiveness imaginable packed into his chipper voice; made all the more amusing as he keeps up the young naive grin and faux wide innocent eyes.

“How about you mind your karking attitude and your tone when talking to higher pack, shined up pup”, Clack growls condescendingly and takes a step forward.

Obi-Wan feels the energy shift around them as Wooley’s body seems to vibrate with his sudden snarling growl. He may still be extremely lacking when it comes to knowing how the Vode pack operates outside of the GAR, but even Obi-Wan knows that an extreme insult was just made. Wolffe tugs Obi-Wan tighter into his side as Wooley releases Obi-Wan’s hand to match Clack’s step. A shiver runs down Obi-Wan's spine and he wraps an arm around Wolffe's waist for extra support, as Wooley stands a bit more to his full height, his shoulders and chest flexing as his growl deepens. The young alpha takes another step forward and gives a slow tilt of his head as his upper lip curls just enough to flash his fangs. Through it all, Wooley’s posture remains deceptively casual, with his hands in his pockets, and his scent purposefully neutral and calm. One more step and Wooley is chest to chest with Clack. The Coruscant alpha lets out a shaky sounding breath as he tries to keep his gaze locked with Wooley's. Wooley tilts his head in the opposite direction, intensifying the eye contact, and his scent finally lets go and its _forest fire-back down-sharp pine-alpha challenge_. That seems to break Clack and the alpha drops his gaze completely to the ground and turns his head. Wooley leans in closer, baring his fangs inches from the other man's cheek and lets out a low threatening growl. When he speaks, his words are slow and purposeful, voice deep with intent.

“Talk to me like that again and I’ll have you crying on the ground.”

“Yo-you won't. You’re still technically a sh-shiny and w-we report to Commander Fox-”, Cliff stutters, his words cutting off and his gaze dropping when Wooley's glare snaps from Clack to land on him.

“Don’t hide behind rank and your Commander like a coward. This is pack territory, GAR ranks and regulations don’t mean kirf here. Especially if you’re going to throw insults”, Wolffe remarks blandly, his arm around Obi-Wan tightening and his hand giving Obi-Wan’s arm a comforting sqweez as he looks down to speak to the omega, “Let’s head inside. I’m sure the pack will be happy to see you.”

Obi-Wan can only nod mutely and hope that his legs will hold out under the power of the display he’s witnessing. Especially with Wolffe and Wooley dressed as they are. He desperately hopes that his scent isn’t projecting exactly how sexy he’s finding this entire thing. Wooley tilts and nods his head up in acknowledgement of Wolffe’s words, but he doesn’t change his stance any more than that.

“My words stand as they are. Talk to me like that again, or even think of disrespecting Obi-Wan, and I’ll tear you to pieces. Fox can go kark himself for all I give a kirf”, Wooley growls as he looks between Cliff and Clack.

The two guards say nothing, they both simply step back and out of Wooley’s way. The young alphas gaze follows them and only after they have fully moved from his path does he look away from them. In the next blink of an eye, Wooley turns with kind eyes and an easy going smile to Obi-Wan. The dangerous alpha edge is still there, just calmed in the presence of his omega. With careful hands Wooley takes Obi-Wan's bag and then steps to the side.

“Lead on in, Obi-Wan.” 

Obi-Wan gets his feet moving and tries not to focus on the enticing way Wolffe's muscles move beneath his shirt where Obi-Wan still has his arm around the alphas waist. Once they’re past the doors and further down the main hall, Wolffe moves his arm from Obi-Wan's shoulders to his waist, the alphas large hand settling on Obi-Wan’s hip. It’s distracting in the best of ways.

“Are you alright Obi-Wan?”, Wolffe asks soft yet serious, “They didn’t disrespect you did they?”

He’s under no delusion about how Wolffe will handle things if he answers yes to that last question. Obi-Wan isn’t here to get anyone in trouble and it wasn’t that bad, so he shakes his head.

“No, they were just being a little resistant since they didn’t know I was pack.”

“I imagine they didn’t give you a chance to tell them otherwise”, Wooley says coolly.

Obi-Wan can’t really deny that and he’s so happy to be back with his alphas that he doesn't want to think about trouble and fights, so he says instead, “The two of you look nice.”

“Thanks”, Wooley grins with a light flush on his cheeks, “The money we earn as troopers is pretty slim, but we save up for things. Wolffe and I were out doing some shopping and it's always easier to do when we aren't in any sort of uniform. Cody was with us, but he’s still out finishing up. He’ll be back in a little bit.”

Wooley and Wolffe look wonderful dressed as they are. Obi-Wan wonders what Cody is wearing. Then curiosity catches up to him.

“What were you shopping for?”

The two alphas give matching smirks and Obi-Wan feels a tingle of excitement shoot down his spine.

“You’ll see”, Wolffe says cryptically as he leans in and nuzzles at Obi-Wan's hair.

They come to a set of turbolifts and pause as Wooley presses the call button and they wait.

“Do you want to put your bag in Cody’s bunk and wait for him in officers quarters or do you want to hangout with the pack in the main rooms?”, Wooley asks as he leans against the wall.

“I miss everyone, so I’d like to be with the pack”, Obi-Wan says distractedly as he looks over the young alpha, “I’m sure Cody will find us once he gets back.”

Wooley nods and gives a crooked smile. Obi-Wan gets lost in his warm brown eyes that hold that sharp edge that just promises the hidden strength that he knows Wooley has. The lift dings and the doors open, breaking the moment and Obi-Wan tries to blink past the flutter in his heart. The three of them step into the lift and Wooley presses a button for one of the lower levels. As the lift starts moving, Wolffe leans back against the side of the lift and gently tugs Obi-Wan in front of him and to lean back against the alphas chest. With a contented sigh, Obi-Wan leans back into Wolffe’s strong and comforting arms as the alpha wraps both arms around the omegas waist. Obi-Wan isn’t sure what to do with his hands until Wooley is stepping in close. He finds himself being held between the two alphas and his hands raise up to lay over Wooley's chest, the young alphas hands on Obi-Wan’s hips next to Wolffe's arms. The scent of _ours-protect-love-pack_ and the beginnings of alpha interest fills the small space and Obi-Wan leans further back into Wolffe and tugs Wooley closer to his front. The two alphas lean in at the same moment and start softly nuzzling and scenting at both sides of his face and neck, Wolffe on his left and Wooley on his right. Obi-Wan closes his eyes and in seconds his chest starts to rumble with a quiet and pleased purr. There's only a seconds pause before Wolffe and Wooley’s purrs join him.

“I hope it wasn’t out of line that I said you were mate to more than Cody”, Wolffe whispers against Obi-Wan’s skin.

“Not at all, dear Wolffe”, Obi-Wan assures as he tilts his head to nuzzle at Wolffe's face, “I’d felt that was the path we were on anyway.”

Wolffe and Wooley both start to purr louder in response. Their pleasure and happiness are clear in their scent. Obi-Wan leans into their strong arms and simply lets himself be held as he soaks up their love.

The lift slows and then comes to a stop and Obi-Wan feels a pang of disappointment of having to move from between the two solid walls of warm comfort holding him. With a quiet ding the lift doors open and Obi-Wan and his alphas detangle themselves enough to step out. It’s hard to keep from touching the them though and Obi-Wan ends up holding Wooley’s hand in the young alphas jacket pocket as Wooley carries his bag for him; Obi-Wan’s other arm around Wolffe’s waist, Wolffe still holding him in the same way with the omega tucked up against the alphas side. The halls of the barracks are expansive and winding like a maze. If he had to get out of here on his own he’d need to use the Force to help find his way. Wooley and Wolffe clearly know exactly where they are going and soon they're walking through a large intersection that splits off into multiple halls. Wolffe steps away to walk ahead of Wooley and Obi-Wan, leading them down a hall on the right. The scent in the hall changes as they walk, getting more and more thick with the scent of Vode Obi-Wan has become most accustomed to. They come to another intersection of halls and coming their way from the left is a very interestingly dressed Fives. The alpha is wearing a giant oversized pullover sweater, tight lower blacks, and obnoxiously pink overly fluffy nexu slippers with childish googly eyes. Obi-Wan does his best not to laugh, but he can’t help the grin that makes his cheeks hurt.

“Fives”, Wolffe greets with a roll of his eyes, “still with those ridiculous slippers?”

“Yep. I’ll be sure to get you a pair the next time I’m able”, Fives grins toothily.

Wolffe gives an aggravated huff, another roll of his eyes and glare at Fives’ footwear, and then turns away to keep leading them down the hall. Wooley is grinning where he’s lowered his head respectfully, but he glances up to give Fives a knowing smirk.

“Grab me an orange pair too, vod”, Wooley laughs.

“Sure thing”, Fives grins as he comes to walk next to Obi-Wan, “Evening Obi-Wan. Glad to see you. We missed you.”

“I missed all of you as well”, Obi-Wan smiles up at the alpha, then he looks down at Fives’ feet again, “I like the slippers.”

“Please don’t encourage him”, Wolffe grumbles up ahead.

Obi-Wan, Wooley, and Fives grin at each other.

“Wolffe’s not a fan for some reason. But this is pack space and we’re on leave, so it’s comfy hangout when we aren’t in maintenance training. You’re just lucky, Wolffe, that nudity isn’t allowed in communal spaces”, Fives smirks.

That thought thoroughly distracts Obi-Wan while the alphas talk and tease each other as they walk. He’s completely taken by the mental image until they walk through a set of large doors and enter into an enormous space. It reminds Obi-Wan of a giant version of the rec rooms on the _Negotiator_ , but so much bigger. The room has mezzanine levels around the edges and breezeways leading off to other halls, and the main level is separated into different spaces for different activities with numerous mixed matched furniture and fixtures and it’s filled with Vode. This is clearly the favorite base hangout space for the men on leave and it’s obvious that they all feel comfortable here. Most of the men are in some form of comfortable casual dress, half dress, even some wearing just pajama bottoms as they relax. Obi-Wan tries not to get too distracted by the tan skin and enticing muscles on the alphas and betas he passes that aren’t fully dressed. There’s music playing from somewhere, several different screens are playing movies or holodramas, there’s groups playing card and board games, and a quieter corner where some Vode are sitting and reading. Wolffe leads them over to a grouping of comfortable looking couches and chairs where there are a mix of 212th, 501st, and 104th lounging and watching some sort of nature documentary and playing a large game of sabacc. As they approach, Obi-Wan sees a familiar blonde head snap up from where it had been looking down at a hand of chards. The next moment Rex is standing and turning to greet them.

“Hey Ob’ika!”, Rex greets excitedly, “stars am I happy to see you.”

Obi-Wan releases Wooley’s hand and steps into Rex’s waiting arms. Rex is wearing a worn pair of sleep pants and a loose lightweight sleep tunic. The material is soft where Obi-Wan rests his head on Rex’s shoulder and nuzzles into the alpha.

“Missed you Rex”, Obi-Wan sighs as he breathes in warm night air, rain soaked lightning, and _mine-comfort-love_.

Force, it had only been three days. Less than three days almost. Obi-Wan doesn’t ever want to go that long without being near his pack again. 

“Wanna cuddle on the couch?”, Rex asks, hopeful excitement clear in his voice and scent as his arms tighten around the omega, “We can watch Boil lose even more.”

Boil, one of the many vode sitting in on the current sabacc game, gives an irritated squawk as the others playing give hearty laughs.

“I’d love to, my dear. I’m just happy to be back with you all”, Obi-Wan admits as he lets Rex guide him around to sit on the couch.

“We’re happy to have you back with us too”, Rex assures as he takes a seat next to Obi-Wan and pulls the omega close, “Cody should be back soon too.”

Several of the men around them echo their happiness and excitement to have Obi-Wan with them. Wooley ends up on Obi-Wan’s other side with his arm over the back of the couch and the omegas shoulder. Wolffe joins them with a few bottles of drinks and a bag of chips and ends up sitting on the floor to join the card game. Obi-Wan sinks into the easy calm and relaxation of being back with members of his pack and three of his alphas. Three days away from them and he’d hardly slept during that time. Now back with them and far more comfortable than he had been the last few days, Obi-Wan happily leans into Rex and Wooley’s warmth and starts to doze off.

\---

It’s some time later that Obi-Wan is disturbed from his comfort. He’s practically laying on top of Rex, his head tucked under the alphas chin and his body stretched out over the strong body beneath him. Rex has one leg bent and leaning against the back of the couch, his other leg dangling off the couch, foot resting on the floor lazily, providing space for Obi-Wan's body to rest more comfortably. Wooley is sitting at the other end of the couch with Obi-Wan’s feet in his lap and occasionally massaging over the omega’s feet and calves. Obi-Wan had been drifting between lazy napping and awake enough to enjoy the camaraderie between the men, when his instincts pop and the Force tugs at him, Obi-Wan is momentarily confused. Rex and Wooley remain relaxed as they hold him, but Wolffe stands from where he'd been leaning against Boost and takes on a tense and slightly defensive stance. The other men go from easy and relaxed to slightly on guard and the scent of _passive tension-protect-pack-stay calm_ starts to emanate from around the room. The next moment, Commander Fox comes around into Obi-Wan's line of sight.

Fox is wearing his full armor, helmet tucked under his arm, Cliff and Clack standing in their armor at his heels. Fox steps more into the space, closer to where Wolffe is on guard between the three Coruscant guards and Obi-Wan and his two alphas. The air fills with tension and mild irritation. The Commander of the Coruscant Guard passes a rather judgmental gaze over all of them. Obi-Wan tries to not feel self conscious under the harsh gaze and hunkers slightly more into Rex.

“Fox”, Rex says, purposefully casual, after a tense moment of silence, “What brings you down to general rec?”

“Heard from these fine guards that there was an altercation at the main entrance earlier", Fox says evenly, then his gaze is moving from Rex over to Wooley and narrowing coldly.

“If by altercation you mean your men being rude to Obi-Wan and then insulting me”, Wooley responds just as coolly.

Fox gives a tilt of his head and his eyes stay cold. Something in Obi-Wan’s gut clenches and the Force tugs at him that something is about to happen.

“Can it really be an insult if it’s true?”, Fox says it so casually, like he didn’t just insult Wooley all over again and all but throw down the gauntlet, “I'll give you one warning. I don’t appreciate threats being issued to my men.”

Wooley gives a low growl and his body goes tight and tense. Obi-Wan has seen Wooley when he’s playing up the naive and innocent act, he’s seen Wooley be the strong, capable, and compassionate alpha that knows how to help an omega through a drop, he’s seen Wooley on the battlefield as the young alpha clears lines of droids all on his own, but he’s never seen Wooley like this. The young man's eyes have gone hard and cold, his expression sharp at the edges, as the dangerous alpha he is paces and waits to be set free. Still, the hand that Wooley has had resting on Obi-Wan’s leg remains gentle, if a little tense, and he’s clearly working to keep his scent calm and not aggressive.

“It wasn’t a threat, it was a promise. I’ll happily step up to their challenge if they have the balls to think they can insult me or disrespect Obi-Wan”, the growl in Wooley's voice rattles his words.

“These are my men and you will learn some manners when speaking to your superiors. You need to remember your place”, Fox snarls.

“Is that a challenge Fox?” Wolffe asks casually, cutting through the tension.

The room goes impossibly quiet and still. Obi-Wan can feel something shifting. His instincts telling him this is important, something is about to happen.

“Yes. Fine", Fox growls at Wolffe before turning back to glare at Wooley, "If a beat down is what it takes to get this pup to mind his place and learn some manners.”

“I’m not talking a beat down", Wolffe says with a meaningful tilt of his head, "I’m talking a Status Challenge. If you want him to mind his place then let’s see you both fight for your place.”

Fox’s gaze snaps back to Wolffe. For a brief second it looks like he may refuse, but then his scent goes _prideful-challenge-burning wax-bubbling anger_ and his gaze returns to glare at Wooley.

“Fine. Yes, a Status Challenge.”

“Sounds good to me”, Wooley says with not a trace of his usual innocence as he gets to his feet; being gentle as he sets Obi-Wan’s feet from his lap onto the couch.

“Wait”, Cliff speaks up from behind Fox, “this pup is so far down the food chain and Commander Fox is way higher up, he’d be jumping way up the line. A status challenge like this would need the approval of the Pack Alpha.”

Fox goes to say something that Obi-Wan is certain won't end well when the scent of _Mandalore spice-vanilla cloves-amber-Alpha_ washes through the room.

“What do I need to approve?"

=Wooley's Coat.......Wolffe's Jacket=


End file.
